The choices we make
by Fulcrum-1115
Summary: Jedi knight Davin Hawkes and Lana beniko both reingited their relationship on Odessen, watch as their relationship grows as they try to free the galaxy from Arcann's rule. Male Jedi knight X Lana Beniko. Male bounty huter x Mako. Spoilers for KOTFE and KOTET.
1. Making a difference

**Hello everyone,**

 **This is a new story I came up with for KOTFE, I noticed that there weren't many male JK X Lana stories so I made one myself. I have made some changes to the story so it's slightly AU. I hope that you will like it and if you do let me know what you think, I appreciate any constructive criticism to improve myself and my stories.**

 **Onward to the story.**

 ** _(SPOILERS FOR KOTFE UP TO CHAPTER 9.)_**

* * *

Davin Hawkes sat quietly in this quarters of the Alliance base on Odessen, quietly thinking on his bed with his hands clasped together and frowning deeply of all that has happened so far. It was five years since, everything, the cold war followed by the galactic war, the Hutts and Revan.

Not to mention all that he had fought for, all of it gone. with the shadow of a new evil casting over the galaxy named the Eternal Empire. Lana had told him that within a year they had practically won.

The Republic was still there but broken and shattered unlike years ago. Saresh still controlled the senate through a puppet, whilst most sought change. As for the Jedi, he had received word that much of the Jedi order was either killed in battle or went into hiding. What was once thousands of members, even at the height of the war was now reduced to a mere fraction.

Yet they were not the only one who had taken a beating the Sith empire too lost many in battle against the eternal empire while he was frozen in carbonite, if it wasn't for Lana he would still be in carbonite. A wall trophy for Arcann.

But she mounted a rescue to break him out, for him of all people.

Davin had developed feelings for her during the Revanite crisis and Ziost, he had suspected she had too but it wasn't until Odessen that they both, truly admitted their feelings.

But it wasn't just Lana that rescued her, T7, his old friend from his time on Tython came once again to his rescue. To Davin's surprise no one else from his crew was there, when he asked about them, T7 nor Lana could give him a clear answer.

Yet they where not alone in his rescue. Koth, a Zakuulan military officer that was exiled for disobeying orders. Orders that would have killed civilians. Davin was suspicious at first glance but after he told what had happened on Dennon, Davin realised that he had a sense of honor and after getting off Zakuul he had begun to trust him.

The most surprising help came from Rulmatt Trannis, the only surviving bounty hunter had had won the fabled great hunt. Eventually his reputation declined as he was placed on top of the republic's most wanted list by Davin's own predecessor; Jun Seros.

He had met him before, during the revanite crisis. Lana had recruited him and his crew to help on Manaan and Rishi, being a bounty hunter and having killed Jedi. Davin despised the bounty hunter just as much as Rulmatt despised the Jedi. What was more of a surprise to Davin was that he was married with a girl named Mako. It wasn't long before he could see the cracks in his hard exterior when she was around.

The two eventually developed a mutual respect for one-another, more so after Davin heard his side of the story from the war. He too had lost contact with his crew after the eternal empire attacked and thrown him into prison. His own assassin droid eventually broke him out of prison and resumed his bounty hunting career, during which Lana convinced him to help her to rescue him and he along with Senya, Theron and Koth agreed to Davin becoming the commander of the Alliance.

"I figured you would be here." A familiar voice said. Davin looked up and saw Lana standing in the doorway of his quarters.

"Where else could I be?" He smiled at her as she walked towards him.

"Destroying a star fortress maybe?" She joked causing Davin to chuckle as she sat down next to him on the bed.

They both sat in silence for a while with Lana looking at him, slightly frowning as his face turned to the floor and the expression on his face started to worried her. They both had been through rough times but things where starting to look better with his rescue from Zakuul and the formation of the alliance.

"You look.. troubled, conflicted." She said, Davin darted his eyes away from her, avoiding her gaze.

"What?" She pressed, taking his hand in hers. Giving it a comforting squeeze and reached her hand out to his face, turning it to hers.

"I just feel like I can't make a difference sometimes." He admitted. "Like the choices I make don't change everything like you said."

"You have, look around you Davin. You are making a difference, especially for me." Lana pointed out.

"Thanks Lana." He smiled.

"Your welcome." She smiled, shifting closer to him. They both enjoyed the comfortable silence as sat on the bed, Davin felt that her fingers where intertwining his and he smiled before squeezing it softly, brushing his thumb against her hand.

"I have a gift for you." He spoke, unable to hide the excitement.

"What?" She frowned at him.

"You heard me, here." He presented her a wrapped in package. She looked at him frowning before taking it, she slowly opened it and her a large smile spread across her face as she looked at the book.

"A hard-pressed book, _Studies of the Force."_ She read out loud. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Lana." He smiled before she planted a kiss on his cheek. He turned his to hers and their faces almost touched.

Blushing as she noticed the close proximity they both where in, she looked away. Opening the book she held in her hands, seeing the first page of it and touching the old paper caused a smile to form on her lips. Hard-pressed books where a rare commodity these days, most books are now only on data-pads or the holonet. On the former she would usually and unbeknownst to Davin write poetry with her favourite mixture of tea and bourbon before going to sleep.

"Much different than a data-pad, right?" Davin commented.

"Yeah, it doesn't blind you when you open it at night." She smiled, scooting closer to him.

"I sure doesn't." Davin murmured as she settled her head on his shoulder and he rested his arm on her back, kissing her forehead. He inhaled deeply and the scent of her shampoo relaxed his mind somewhat.

"Your shampoo smells nice." He chuckled softly, he could her laugh from his comment. "It's always the same."

"It's Rominaria flower shampoo." She pointed out, as she read the first page.

"I like it." He smiled, rubbing her back slowly. "Should I read it for you?"

"How long can we stay here before they miss us?"

"We've got plenty of time."

* * *

 **Hope you like it, let me know if you want more and don't forget to review.**

 **May the force be with you**

 **RC signing off.**


	2. Jailbreak

**Hello again,**

 **RC here. First off thanks to the guest and mourek.45 for reviewing. I hope you will like this chapter and don't forget to review.**

* * *

 ** _The Spire. Zakuul. 14:23._**

Alarms blared as Lana run across the bridge of the spire, she looked over her shoulder and saw Davin trying to keep up with her. Lana quickly grabbed his arm, letting it rest on her shoulder and giving him some support.

"Fight through it!" She spoke as they walked to the door which T7 opened, Lana looked over her shoulder again and saw the image of Vaylin. She felt her hearth beat faster and her blood run cold at the sight of her. Next thing Lana knew was her and Davin in the factory as a massive explosion almost swept them off their feet.

"What's happening?"

"It's Vaylin, she'll bring the whole city crashing down on you if she has too." Lana quickly explained.

"Better get moving then!" Rulmatt's voice spoke.

..

The darkness of the sun generator failing was helping their escape off the planet, Lana argued that letting it explode would make a better distraction and cover but Davin insisted on saving lives. They walked past a gate and stood on a walkway as Lana activated her comm.

"Koth, where are you?"

"Ran into sort of a maintenance issue." Koth answered.

"Because I wasn't flying." Rulmatt added.

"How bad is it?" Lana asked.

"It's not great, but were on top of it."

"Give us... three minutes. Hang tight, hope you're not too scared of the dark.

..

Lana felt Davin's hands grip her, preventing her from falling as Koth punched it. The shuttle blasted away from Vaylin and the city, a small explosion caused the shuttle to rock as they flew away.

"Got a little engine trouble."

"That would be an understatement." Rulmatt growled as he grabbed a fire-extinguisher from the wall and stopped it from spreading.

"Okay, a lot."

"It's good to finally get out of there, thanks." Davin thanked.

"Hold on to your gratitude, where not even close to safe." Koth replied as they flew past several anti-air guns, they activated and aimed towards the shuttle.

"Guns locked on!"

"Get us out of here." Lana ordered as the guns opened fire on the shuttle.

"Trying to!" Koth steered the ship as it got hit by one of the guns.

"Come on.. come on.." He muttered and saw on the radar the guns deactivating much to their surprise, before they knew it T7's bleeps went over the comm.

 _Guns = offline / T7 start new mission._

"Pretty smart droid you got." Rulmatt chuckled while Koth cheered.

"Thank you T7, we owe you one." Lana smiled.

"Yeah really." Koth nodded.

"Lament: no one has thanked me." HK spoke before Davin turned to him and thanked him. Rulmatt smiled as the droid began to introduce himself to Davin, reminding him of his own droid. He sent him on a mission to find his family that got lost during the war. He remembered Torian, Blizz and his wife Mako.. the thought of her pained him as he got her message she left, telling him that she walked away.

Remembering that he got knocked out from an explosion and when he woke up he found himself in a Zakuulan prison in the outer-rim. He couldn't remember how long he was there but eventually HK-51 found him and broke him out but also told that his crew - his family has split up, each of them going their own way. Snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his name drop, he looked up and saw Lana looking at him with a slight concerned face.

"Are you alright?" She asked to which he grimaced, looking away from her.

"You'll find them." She patted his shoulder before walking to the cockpit.

"I told you we'd succeed." Lana spoke optimistically.

"You left out the part where I'd lose my ship." Koth reminded her with a bitter tone.

"I was with others before Arcann attacked, what happened? Why where you and T7 the only ones to come for me?" Davin asked, crossing his arms.

"I can only tell you as much as I know Davin."

"Better get started, it's going to be a short trip and you've five years of galactic hell to cover." Koth told.

Lana could see the shocked expression on his face when the 'five years' dropped. She couldn't image going through that, believing only a day had passed but instead hearing years had passed. She wanted to tell everything that happened in the last years but it had to wait.

"Five years." He gasped as he sank in one of the seats of the cargo bay. Lana sat beside him and grabbed his hand, giving it a small squeeze of comfort.

* * *

 ** _Alliance base. Odessen. 10:41_**

The sound of the air ventilation humming lowly filled Lana's ears as she slowly began to wake up. She sighed and tried to go back to sleep but felt something shift slightly next to her and felt that she was laying on something other than a bed, it was harder than that yet it was comfortable. Her eyes cracked open, adjusting to the dim light of the room before recognizing her surroundings. Suddenly she felt a hand softly brushing her hair, Lana turned her head upwards and saw Davin with a small smile tugging his lips.

"Good morning." He whispered, his eyes half open and looking at her with his grey-blueish eyes, she could make out a bit of brown in his left eye.

"Morning." She replied after a few seconds.

"Like what you see?" Davin quirked his eyebrow.

Lana didn't answer and only scooted closer to him, resting her head back on his chest. Lana felt the air breeze against her hands and feet, realizing she wasn't wearing her boots. She wondered how she got here, normally she slept in her own bunk with the other female officers. Davin must have heard his questioning as he began to speak.

"I guess be both fell asleep last night. I woke up a few hours later and took the liberty of removing you boots and shoulder pieces." He told. Lana nodded and gave a small smile before pushing herself up from the bed.

"We should probably get some breakfast." She suggested pointing at the digital clock.

"Yeah, excellent idea." Davin said as he hopped off the bed, grabbing his boots and putting them on. He glanced to his left and saw Lana doing the same, he grabbed his gloves and headed to the door as he put them on. He quickly checked if they worked before Lana pecked his cheek.

"Come on."


	3. Honour

**Hello again,**

 **RC here, thank you mourek.45 and guest. I apologize if the flashback in the previous chapter was a bit confusing, I hope that I will do better in an upcoming one. Again, thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it and it keeps this story going. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.**

* * *

 ** _Alliance base; Force enclave. Odessen. 14:03_**

A peaceful aura was around Davin as he meditated in the enclave of the base. He sat cross legged as he let the force flow through him, letting his body relax and calm down after recruiting major Jorgan and Havoc Squad. He could feel some of the Jedi and Sith alike looking at him from time to time but paid it no mind.

Davin inhaled the scent of the grass, feel the dirt beneath him, hear the water running, letting it sooth his mind and relax his body. It didn't last long as he felt his comm-link go off, he opened his eyes and let out a small sigh before he pressed the button to answer the call.

"Commander, we have a situation in the hangar. Better get down there." Theron's voice said, clearly urgent.

"Theron, what's going on?" Davin frowned as he got up, wiping the dirt from his pants.

"Your friend Rulmatt and major Jorgan are having a go at each other, seems they have a past." He informed.

"Copy that, have a security detail standing by." Davin ordered as he sprinted down the stairs.

"Understood commander."

* * *

Davin sprinted past personnel as he made his way to the hanger hoping to solve this issue that had come up. It looked bad by the sound of it and quickly entered the hangar where he saw the bounty hunter blocking blows by Jorgan, they both looked to be fighting for a few minutes thanks to the blood on both of their faces, Armor and drips on the floor.

"You made a friend of mine a widow." Jorgan shouted, throwing another punch at him.

"I didn't kill him your dumb cat!" Rulmatt gritted through his teeth that where covered in blood.

"I saw that man as friend. He was good, he was respectable and you killed him." Jorgan yelled as he connected his fist with his jaw, sending him to the ground.

"Enough, what the hell is going on?" Davin shouted gaining the attention of the two men.

"Tell him." Aric ordered, Davin could hear the hate in his voice. Rulmatt, still on the floor spat some blood on the floor and turned his face to that of Davin's.

"I was sabotaging a Zakuulan outpost with Havoc squad, his CO covered me while I planted the charges." He began.

"And then you shot him in the back." Jorgan added with a menacing growl.

"Let him finish." Davin ordered and motioned the security personnel to separate them.

"A knight interrupted us, we had to detonate the charges earlier. I got injured by the shrapnel, he tried to carry me to the exit but reinforcements cut us off." Rulmatt continued, grimacing at the memory.

"What happened then?" Davin questioned.

"I got knocked out. When I came to I was in locked up and saw the broadcast telling that a 'joint operation failed with the two sides turning against each other'." He explained, making a quote signal with his fingers.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Davin argued, raising his brow.

"Do you think the honourable Aric Jorgan would believe a bounty hunter with an anti-republic past?" Rulmatt spat at the Cathar.

"Can you blame me?" Jorgan sneered, shrugging

"Are you two done?" Davin asked, looking at them both.

Jorgan gave a small nod and Davin looked back at Rulmatt, who's only reply came in the form of his eyes rolling. Davin ordered the personnel to take them away to the med-bay and patch them up. He contacted Theron to assign guards to watch over them and make sure they don't go at it again, for if they did one of they would bite the dust. He watched them being escorted to the med-bay, sighing as he excused himself from the room and heading to the cantina hoping the day wouldn't get worse.

* * *

Two guards stood watch on the med-bay as Jorgan and Rulmatt were being treated for their injuries they gained from their fight. They both sat in silence with them exchanging glances now and then but they both, Jorgan had cooled down after hearing his side. The medical droids where busy patching up their wounds and with resources being limited they had to use stitches to heal their wounds and only use Bacta when necessary.

"Watch it." Rulmatt gasped as a medical droid cleaned his cut on his forehead.

"Not going to let a small cut stop you?" Jorgan commented in a neutral tone, gaining an annoyed glare in response.

"It won't and neither did it stop Rayhem." He spoke after a few moments.

"No.. it wouldn't." Jorgan's eyes darted from him.

"He...-" Rulmatt started before pausing, clearing his throat. "He fought bravely, died with honour and before he did.. he gave me these."

"His dog-tags." Jorgan gasped.

"I believe now that he gave them to me so that one day I could return it to you." He mused, looking at them briefly before facing Jorgan.

"You should have them." He tossed the chain towards the Major whom caught it without any trouble.

"Thank you." He thanked, Rulmatt could hear the honesty in his voice and gave a small smile before flinching again as the medical droid began to stitch his arm.

"Where's ma-." He muttered before stopping, unable to finish his own sentence as the memory of her flashed through his mind.

"Where's who?" Jorgan inquired.

"Nothing.." Rulmatt muttered, turning away from him.

"You are now ready for duty." The droid announced to him. "As are you major."

"Alright, thanks." Jorgan hopped of the medical bed and headed towards the exit. "I think I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have just attacked, it was unprofessional and -."

Jorgan stopped as a droid walked in the room, his light grey chassis was illuminated by a yellow circle in the centre and his eyes bore into that of the major's. Jorgan could see a sniper was hanging on the back, the paint on his body chipped away.

"Master." HK greeted. "I heard there were some problems in the base."

"It's fine HK." Rulmatt assured the droid. Jorgan looked at him before attempting to leave the room only for HK to block the exit much to Jorgan's annoyance.

"I heard that you instigated a fight with my master." HK stated, his hand slowly going for his rifle.

"Enough HK. Let him go." Rulmatt commanded, not wanting more trouble.

"Pity." The droid crackled, looking the major after as he left the room. "Would have been an interesting fight."

"Still no luck?" Rulmatt croaked already knowing the answer.

"Report: I have been unable to find Mako, it seems you taught her well."

"Alright, anything else?" He asked, sliding off the bed. He looked at HK as he remained silent at his question and narrowed his eyes on HK.

"No." HK replied simply.

"You're hiding something." Rulmatt standing up to him.

"Deflection: I cannot discuss this topic."

"Right.." Rulmatt sighed, rolling his eyes as he exited the med-bay.

"Report: The commander wants to speak to you about an upcoming mission."

"Let's not keep him waiting then."


	4. Dreams of the past

**Hello again,**

 **RC here with another chapter. Again, thanks for the reviews, it really motivates me to continue this story. This chapter will have another flashback and hopefully it will be a bit clearer than the previous one.**

 **Another thing is that I want to bring a character from another story of mine that I deleted, namely: Jeyne Hawkes. That story was a F/JK X Theron story, I intend to bring that back but as either a sister or a niece from Davin. Alright, onto the chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 _The burning images of Coruscant kept coming back followed by republic ships crashing down, Jedi falling to the ground. Whole cities levelled to ground. Civilians pilling up on the floors as blaster fire cut them down. Their voiced whispering his name, blaming all of it on him, failing to protect them. Davin tried to help them but only to phase though them, left to watch as millions died before his eyes. He felt his legs shake as he stood watching, the picture of the Balmorra came into view. He saw Jedi knights struggling against that of the knights of Zakuul and republic troopers trying to hold back the sky-troopers in the trenches as Eternal fleets cruisers simply cut through republic warships. Out of a sudden he saw a female Jedi knight engaging a knight, her double bladed lightsaber striking his pike. It wasn't long before he recognized her face._

 _"Kira.." He mumbled as she deflected a barrage of attacks from the knight._

 _She sent a force push towards the knights, sending him away. She quickly leaped towards him to finish him off, a wry smile crept up on Davin's face as he saw her using his teachings even he wasn't present. He saw the knight quickly recover and block her attack and attempt to regain the offensive. Kira ducked his strike and slashed his leg, buckling him over. He grunted before Kira's lightsaber protruded his back. She deactivated her lightsaber before collapsing to the ground herself from exhaustion. She rested against the wall before her eyes slowly closed. He spotted Doc rushing towards her with republic personnel, taking her to safety along with the injured from the battle._

Davin gasped as his vision went black and his eyes flustered open, the image of the ceiling of his room entered his vision. He pushed himself up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. His mind troubled by the dream as he silently looked to the door.

 _Will there ever be peace?_

He remembered going to Rishi to stop the Revanites with the help of Rulmatt before the force led him to a house on the planet that belonged to his old master. A small smile tugged his lips at the memory. Master Orgus asked him what he would do after the war ended. Davin said he wanted a quiet life, half-jokingly said becoming a cook on the streets on Coruscant but wasn't certain. Before he knew it, another threat appeared.

 _The war with the Sith did end in a way but replaced by another one.._

 _Will I even live long enough to see the peace.. will Lana?_

The thought of her ached his hearth. He began to have feelings for her during his time on Manaan and Rishi, it wasn't long that he realized she took developed feelings for him. After Ziost, they both fell out of contact with the treat of vitiate or now Valkorian looming. Their relationship slowly rebuilt after she rescued him from Zakuul and after building the base on Odessen they started a relationship.

 _I care for here, emotions are swirling inside my when I think about her yet it gives me peace when I do._

 _I don't really know what to do sometimes, it's new to me. We both are taking it at a slow pace, yet I want more with her. The kiss we shared was full of passion and tenderness but it was also serene in a way, like there was nothing else in the galaxy. Only us._

 _My mind was in chaos, we kissed before but nothing like that but it was harmonious when she was in my arms. I was always ignorant about attachments, I got attached to T7 and the crew but not like the way with Lana. Maybe I still am but the knowledge is there, waiting for me to find out._

Davin looked at his alarm that was next to the bed, showing the time.

 _01:04.. great.._

He probed around in the force to see if anyone was awake, he sensed that much of the personnel was sleeping, only a few guards where on night shift. Davin probed further and let out a sigh as he felt a presence still awake at this ridiculous hour. He slid from his bed, shivering a bit from the change in temperature and exited his room. The dark hallways weren't hard to navigate as he used the force to sense his surroundings. As soon as Davin entered the war-room he saw her, standing at the holo-table. He saw her eyelids nodding along with her head, he silently made his way to her as Lana grabbed a data-pad from the table.

"You should go to sleep." He said softly, it startled her first and gave him a glance before focusing back on the holo-table.

"I'm almost done with this." Lana replied sounding tired, typing on the data-pad

"Lana." Davin spoke as he took the data-pad from her hands much to her chagrin. "Get some sleep."

"I'm not tired." Lana argued, trying her best not to sound sleepy attempting to grab the data-pad back.

"Do you really believe that, you think I will?" He raised his brow, keeping the data-pad out of reach.

"No.." Lana admitted, letting out a sigh.

"Come on." Davin took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Lana hesitated for a brief second before following his lead. She let out a yawn as they walked down the small ramp. Lana felt her eyes grow heavy and felt Davin's hand slightly tighten and walked closer to him, she could see a smile on his lips as she got even closer and leaned her head against his arm. Davin released her hand and slid it around her waist as he felt Lana getting more tired. Lana gasped as she suddenly felt her body lift from the ground, she looked at Davin who had a grin on his face as he carried her in his arms.

"Put me down." She hissed, trying to wiggle free from his arms.

"Relax, I'm sure you enjoy it." He chuckled.

"Ugh.. you're insufferable." Lana mumbled, hoping none of the guards would see them.

She didn't really want to say it but he was right, she did enjoy it. Carried away by someone you care for, resting in his arms. She closed her eyes and relaxed a bit, feeling his warm skin radiate off him. Lana heard the door open and close behind them.

Lana opened her eyes as she felt Davin place her carefully on the bed, she quickly kicked off her boots and removed her gloves as he walked to the other side of the bed. Lana felt his eyes on her as she slowly began to undo her robes, Davin heard her grumble and saw her fumbling with the strap of the piece of armour that was covering her upper chest.

"Can you help me with this?"

"Uh.. sure." Davin stammered for a second before scooting towards her and began to undo the strap. "You always have trouble with this?"

"Most of the times." Lana replied, nodding.

"Why not use the force?" He asked with an amused smile as he undid the strap and removed it slowly, placing it on the floor.

"To tired." She answered simply, leaning back against his chest. Davin smiled at her, looking in her eyes.

"Normally HK.." Lana started but her voice cracked and her eyes drifting from his. Davin wrapped his arms around her and sighed, HK sacrificed himself against Arcann and was destroyed by him. He knew Lana had gotten rather fond of him and he took a liking of the loyal bodyguard, Davin remembered when Lana excused herself when Rulmatt's HK unit arrived. Davin briefly glanced at the alarm, showing the time.

 _01:23.._

He slowly scooted back towards the pillows, Lana silently followed him as he leaned back on the bed. Lana adjusted her body slightly, giving her more comfort and rested her head on his shoulders. A small smile tugged Davin's lips as Lana scooted closer to him, pressing her body against his side while he pulled the covers over them.

"Goodnight." Davin kissed her hair.

"Night."


	5. Starshine Surprise

Davin walked back from the hangar as he had to deal with Kalyio arguing with Jorgan again. They both where still on maintenance duty, a few verbal fights had broken out like this one before. He walked towards the elevator and pressed the button on the console, he spotted Scorpio near the holotable.

Narrowing his eyes on the metal figure before the lift ascended, he had his suspicions about her since the beginning. They grew bigger as they had stolen the Gemini Prime, she told everyone that it was a copy of her but something told Davin not to believe her. The lift stopped and Davin strode past a few personnel before entering the buzzing cantina. He walked past Tora and a few others before hearing Gault's voice.

"Ahh. You're back, good. Now we can begin, grab a glass." Gault greeted at Davin's return from the hangar.

Davin looked up and mentally slapped himself, replacing the grim look with a smile. He headed to the bar and opened a cabinet that revealed a large array of bottles containing liquor, some of them had a warning label that said it was dangerous for humans. He opened another cabinet containing various glasses, he grabbed a small shot glass and looked at the others whom were chatting and smiling.

He glanced at Lana who eyed him briefly. He quickly walked back to the others and sat down next to Koth with Theron beside the latter. Gault and Hylo where in the middle of the lounge, Vette and Torian where next to them with Lana on the opposite side of him. Lana brushed her behind her ear as Davin smiled at her while Gault filled his glass with a blue liquor. Davin looked at his glass before turning to Gault who held his glass in the air.

"To riches and refreshments!" Gault cheered. They all replied by holding their glasses in the air and shouting the line together before bringing their glasses to their mouths and swallow the liquor.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Theron asked with a thick voice.

"More importantly, what is it?" Vette added, coughing prompting Torian to pat her back.

"Ahh.. Starshine Surprise, I got this on Merisee. Good stuff." Gault answered with a smile.

"It tastes like rubber." Koth commented, clearing his throat.

"Hey, don't ruin it." Gault replied as he refilled his glass.

"Not everyone has your acquired tastes." Hylo nudged him.

"It's savoury." Lana voiced, smiling at the Devaronian.

"See someone has good taste, wait is this you are making up for the mistake earlier today?" Gault smirked at her, causing the others to chuckle. Davin had to bite back the smile as Lana sent Gault a glare and she saw him holding back his laugh, sending a glare at him too as Gault passed the bottle to Koth who refilled his and Davin's glasses.

"Alright. Round two, Davin. You have the honours." Gault announced.

"To a.. better plan C." Davin cheered gaining a round of laughter from the others.

"I never got to ask Gault, how did you manage to fleece Lana?" Davin asked, gaining a grin from Gault and a look from Lana.

"Well I figured that she - you wanted to look inside my head. I just made sure she got a handful to see." Gault concluded.

"It's simple, you cheated." Lana insisted, pointing her finger at him.

"Oh darling, I thought we moved on by now." Gault snickered, getting a growl from her.

"Don't call me darling." Lana hissed.

"I think someone does." He grinned, his eyes briefly traveling from her to Davin.

"Alright, alright. My turn." Torian spoke up. "Why do the people here like my hair so much?"

"I have no idea." Gault confessed, surprising the rest. "I really don't." He held his hands up as he saw the surprised looks he got.

"Maybe it's some Mando magic." Theron joked.

"It's kind of cute." Vette chuckled. A small silence followed and they broke out into laughter causing them to blush, that in turn made them laugh even louder. Davin gripped his stomach and wiped a few tears away. During all the laughter Davin found himself looking at Lana who too was laughing, she noticed him looking at her, he saw her bite her under lip before turning to her face to Gault.

"Now, I have a question." She began, gaining the attention of everyone that had recovered from their laughing fit.

"Right, right. Go on." Hylo smiled as she took the bottle of liquor from Gault and filled her glass.

"Okay, Theron." Lana looked at the SIS agent.

"Shoot." He smiled.

"I've heard rumours of you and a certain Jedi meeting." Lana alluded, her gaze shifting to Davin of a second.

"Well uhm.." Theron stiffened.

"Don't leave the rest of us hanging Lana." Koth inquired.

"It's better -"

"Jeyne." Davin's smile slowly fades as he heard Lana speak that name. "Hawkes."

A tense silence filled the air as Davin looked at Lana for a second with narrowed eyes before turning his head slightly in Theron's direction before facing his body towards him, staring at him as he fiddled slightly with his glass.

Theron opened his mouth to speak. "We-"

"I'll ask her myself." He cut him off in a sharp tone.

"What's the difference with you two?" Theron retorted, nodding towards him and Lana.

"Good comeback Spy boy, I did notice something between the two of you." Gault clapped his hands.

"You are quite observant. As for your question, we're somewhat the same age. Twenty-nine to be precise."

"Guys, you can sort this out later." Gault interrupted. "Anyway I saw that because I saw the same thing with Rulmatt and Mako."

"Speaking off, where is he?" Torian mused.

"Ehh, probably outside smoking." Gault wondered.

"That he is." Nico's voice spoke.

"Welcome, welcome. Have a seat." Hylo greeted the smuggler with a smile.

"Thank you." Nice thanked, sitting down next to Lana.

"Where were we again?"

"I believe Davin and Lana." Koth reminded.

"Ah, yes. So, I was wondering if you have done the deed since there is a good amount of tension-"

"That is none of your business." Davin gave a fake laugh.

"If you're referring to sex, no." Lana bluntly answered.

"But you have thought about it?" Gault pressed

"I'm going to need more alcohol to answer that." Davin grabbed the bottle and began to refill his glass

"Oh, we've got enough for that to happen." Gault smirked. "It worked before with Rulmatt."

"So, you're saying he would normally join in, what changed." Vette asked curiously.

"Oh.. Two years in prison but that aside it would remind him of Mako." Gault told.

"Who's Mako, you never told." Koth pointed out.

"His wife, normally we'd do something like this ourselves back in the day." Torian explained.

"And after that they usually got 'busy'.'' Gault added, emphasizing on busy.

"Thanks.."

"Those two where always happy with each other and us too but now she's not here he.. less himself - colder." Torian told with a hint of sadness.

"Lonely." Davin added, remembering he probed his mind once.

"Yeah. Alright, enough depressing talk. Who's next?"

"Me." Nico declared. "Is it true that Jedi - sorry, force users can't get drunk?"

"No." Lana chuckled. "We still can get drunk but we can use the force to detoxify our bodies."

"But where is the fun in that?" Davin added.

"And what kind of fun would that be?" She teased.

"Oh, you two need to get a room." Koth commented, pouring the liquor down his throat.

* * *

The sight of the Gravestone with the two domes housing an anti-ship canon each on either side filled Rulmatt's eyes. A white cloud escaped his mouth and nostrils as he exhaled, blowing it away in the air. Watching it being carried away by the wind as the sun started to settle, giving the sky a mix of orange and purple.

"You know it won't bring her back right." A female voice asked.

Rulmatt turned his head and saw Senya walk up to him, slightly surprised at her company before turning his face to the horizon.

Senya looked at the man in brown armour, she could make out it was mostly light armour with his chest piece, gauntlets and boots being to only real armour pieces with many scratches and dents in them. The most notable was his wide-brimmed hat he sported.

"I know that very well." He nodded, placing the cigarette on his lips and exhaling the white smoke. He looked at Seyna, opening a pouch from his bandolier and presented the package of cigarettes to her.

"No thank you." She declined friendly. "I've stopped for.. about four years now."

Rulmatt nodded and gave a weak smile before taking the cigarette from his mouth and drop it to the ground, squishing it with his boot before turning to the former knight.

"I know it won't bring her back but it helps.. sometimes." He confessed.

"I never thought you to be married." She pondered.

"Makes two of us, right?" Rulmatt chuckled lightly.

"I suppose so." Senya nodded.

"Time to find out who's passed out on the floor." He joked after a while of silently watching the sun settle.

* * *

Rulmatt entered the cantina that was dim-lit, most of the personnel retreated to their bunk. They all had celebrated after recent victories first when they stole all the credits from Zakuul and quickly after that they succeeded with their mission on Darvannis. He gave Koth a nod as he walked down the stairs and spotted Gault leaning against the lounge with Hylo resting her face on the table.

"I see you manage to find the best drinks again." Rulmatt grinned, walking towards the table.

"Don't I always?" Gault replied in a drunken tone.

"The rest already gone to sleep?" He asked, taking a glass from the cabinet.

"Not everyone." The Devaronian grinned in response.

"Clearly." The Mandalorian nodded, walking to the table and poured the liquor in his glass.

"At least two of them are.. 'busy'." He laughed.

"Finally.." Rulmatt mumbled before drinking from his glass and sat down next to him.

"Been a long few years." Gault sighed.

"Indeed, it has been." Rulmatt nodded slowly in agreement.

"It's great to be back."

"I'm just glad you're here with us."

"Me too old friend."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, if you did please let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	6. Childhood memories

**Greetings,**

 **RC here with another chapter for you. As always, thanks for the reviews. They keep this story moving forward and I have a couple of interesting ideas for upcoming chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

The familiar sight of the ceiling of his room filled Davin's eyes as they slowly cracked open. Letting out a soft sigh, trying to close his eyes again, and hoping to catch some more sleep. They opened again as he registered a warm presence next to him and felt small breaths tickling against his skin. Davin quickly looked next to him and saw Lana sleeping, her body next to his and her head resting on her shoulders as she slept peacefully.

Before Davin knew it, all the memories of last night flooded back to him, resolving the issue with Jorgan and Kaliyo followed by the celebration in the cantina after Darvannis that slowly turned into a drinking game and got nearly everyone drunk.

Nearing the end of it Lana had pulled him aside as most of the others were either gone or passed out. He followed her as she led them back to his room. No doubt the alcohol played a part in it, drunk enough to get in the mood but still sober to remember it all, every feeling, touch, taste. Every detail of her exquisite body.

Davin looked at the sleeping figure of her body, her head slowly rising each time he breathed. He brushed a few loose strands from her blond hair behind her ear, showing her beautiful features. Her sharp jawline, soft skin, her rose coloured lips and those knew it was the only thing that showed her affiliation in the dark side of the force but still found it mesmerizing to look at, at the thought of her eyes a small sense of curiosity filled him, wondering what her real eye colour is or was. Blue, brown? Maybe green like that of his.

Davin rested his head back in his pillow as he looked back at Lana, realizing she took one of his shirts. It was no doubt too large for her but Davin couldn't help but think it looked kind of cute on her. She looked so small in it, so safe in his arms. A small smile began tugging his lips as she briefly stirred, adjusting her head slightly and he heard a soft groan escaping her lips as she shifted.

Her eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times before fully opening them. Her eyes darted around the room before she found that of Davin's. A smile appeared on the corner of her lips as she yawned and settled back on his chest, looking into his green eyes.

"Morning.." Lana said softly against his chest and placing her hand on it.

"Morning, did I wake you?" Davin asked quietly, his body tensing slightly and taking her hand in his.

"No.." She reassured, giving him, a loving smile allowing him to relax his body.

"Last night-"

"It was great."

"Really, I - I mea-" Davin stammered, blushing slightly. Lana silently chuckled and placed her hands on his cheeks, brushing them softly before bringing her head to his. Planting her lips on his, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Does that give you an answer?" She teased, breaking the kiss after a few seconds.

"It does." He looked in her eyes, their lips still brushing each other.

"It was your first time?" Lana rested her head in the palm of her hand. Davin nodded and hummed in response.

"What about you?"

"I have had feelings for someone before but we never got to the point of.. This." She smiled into his eyes, tracing her index finger over his chest.

"Who was this special someone?" Davin grinned, letting her hand roam his chest.

"A fellow student on the academy on Korriban, we were the only survivors of our final trial."

"What happened to him?"

"We parted ways when we left the academy, after that we both fell out of contact." She told. "What about you, ever had feelings before?"

"I did." He chuckled. "I was just a boy back then, I had a crush on a fellow classmate before the Jedi found me. I barely remember her."

"How old where you when they did find you?"

"About eight or nine I think."

"How.. did your parents react?"

"Wait.. I never told you about my childhood, did I?" Davin asked her prompting her to shake her head. "Well I grew up on Sulon. My father died when I was too young to remember him. I grew up with my mother, she taught me all kinds of things when I was young. The most important and fun was cooking with her. When the Jedi found me, she was hesitant as she didn't want me to go but eventually told me that this was my choice."

"And you chose to become a Jedi." Lana stated.

"Yes, when you heard stories about them. Yes." Davin nodded cheerful at the memories. "And you, do you have family?"

"I do, I was born into the family of one of the most celebrated entrepreneurs on Dromund Kaas." She told with a bit of pride. "My mother always told me that with working together you always achieved more that you could alone, a lesson I never forgot."

"She sounds like a smart woman." Davin complimented.

"Where do you think my intellect and wit comes from?" Lana teased.

"And your humour?" He jested back.

"Large part my father but also my older brother."

"A brother too, how big is your family?"

"It was just the four of us before I left for Korriban." Lana mentioned.

"Do you miss them?" Davin sensed a hint of sadness in her.

"At first yes but I maintained contact with them and visited when I could but I for the last few years I couldn't with Zakuul looking for us."

"I think I'd like to meet her one day."

"I'm not sure if she is open to the idea of inviting a Jedi in her home." Lana chuckled amused.

"Speaking off, what you think you will do when this is over, return home. Maybe start one?"

"It will take time to get this over with but maybe I'll settle down." Lana mused at the idea.

"We could try something together." Davin suggested positively.

"I think I would like that, and you imaging us living normal lives."

"It would be interesting." He closed in, planting a kiss on her lips.

"I did miss you.." She admitted after breaking the kiss.

Davin felt a wave of guilt wash over him, after all he had been gone for five years without a trace. He wasn't there to protect the galaxy he knew and the people he cares for. He remembered that Koth told him she missed him.

 _"She missed you, you know." Koth revealed._

 _"How bad?" Davin croaked._

 _"When we were on adventures she usually said your name her sleep and when she woke up, she looked around her. Hoping you would turn up." He recalled. "She threatened to kill me if I told anyone, you particularly." He whispered._

 _"Told what?" He questioned._

 _"One time after I got back with supplies I found her with her knees pressed to her chest, tears dripping down her cheeks. I sat down next to her and comforted her and that was when the dam broke. Cried her eyes nearly out, saying she missed you in her life and need you back in it."_

"I can't be imaging, what was mere moments for me was years for you." He comforted.

"I'm just glad you're here." She nestled her head back on his shoulder, glancing at the alarm. "Shouldn't we get out of bed?"

"I don't know, it's nice, warm.." Davin trailed off, stroking his finger across length of her arm that rested on his chest.

"It is, but so is a shower. We both smell of alcohol and.. sweat from last night."

"I don't mind." He chuckled, watching her get up from the bed.

"You're just dirty." She chided playfully.

"You like it." He teased, giving her neck a brief kiss before she hopped off the bead and heading towards the fresher.

"If you are fast enough you can still join." She smirked at him before disappearing in the door.


	7. A long way to Alderaan

**Hello fellow Star Wars fans,**

 **RC here with another chapter. First off, I would like to thank the people who review this story and to those who followed and Favourited this story. I'm glad more people like it and please leave a review on my story, it always helps improving and encourages me to continue.**

 **A few things you should look up before this story to perhaps better understand it:**

 **\- Terrarium city**

 **\- Crevasse City**

 **\- Raxulon**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I understand your concern admiral. I'll see if I can get you more men to work with." Davin spoke to the hologram of admiral Aygo.

"Thank you, commander." The Bothan saluted before the hologram dissipated.

"I have a good lead for our current situation." Theron spoke up.

"I'm all ears Theron."

"I managed to contact a potential ally in the core worlds. You remember the head of house Organa, duke Charle organa?"

"I do, helped him during the civil war between the houses." Davin recalled.

"Which is over by now and Alderaan is backing the republic thanks to your efforts."

"He's willing to support us?"

"Yes, but he requested to meet you on the planet." Theron informed.

"Alright, I'll go to Alderaan and see what I can do." Davin nodded and heard familiar tracks rolling his way.

T7 = accompany you to Alderaan / Davin + T7 = Will succeed with the mission.

"I have no doubts now. Come on, let's head to the defender then." Davin smiled at the astromech.

T7 = Likes to see the ship again / T7 = misses old crew

"I miss them to buddy." Davin nodded as they walked through the hallways of the alliance base.

T7 = Hopes Davin finds them.

"That makes two of us, I'm just glad you're here." Davin opened the door and walked over the walkway, leading to his ship.

T7 = Happy to help / T7 = relieved when Davin = rescued.

"Just like old times." Davin chuckled as he looked at his ships, heading towards the ramp.

T7 + Davin = save the galaxy again.

"Hey." A female voice spoke, prompting Davin to turn around. A smile crept up his face as he saw Lana standing behind him.

"Hey to you too." Davin smiled warmly at her.

"I was.. hoping to come with you to Alderaan." She asked slightly hesitant, fiddling with her hands for a bit.

", be my guest." He held his hand out to the entrance, welcoming her to the ship.

T7 = glad to see Lana / T7 = happy Lana joins the mission.

"Likewise, little friend." Lana replied smiling at the droid before he rolled up the stairs of the ship.

"Have you been to Alderaan before?" Davin asked curious, walking up the stairs behind T7.

"I haven't been to Alderaan in person but I have seen holo's and heard stories of it, they say it's wonderful. But what's it like in person?"

"When I didn't get shot at or up in my neck of explosions, it was peaceful, beautiful." He answered, looking at Lana when he said the last word.

"Are you sure you're talking about the planet?" She teased. Causing Davin to laugh softly, talking a step closer to her. Bringing their heads closer, only millimetres apart and their lips almost brushing.

"AAhh!" He and Lana both yelped as an electrifying shock caused them to jump a bit. Davin looked where it came from and saw T7 spinning his dome, letting out high pitched chirps and beeps of amusement before returning to the cockpit.

He quickly followed the astromech and sat down in one of the chairs. Taking the steer in his hand's as he saw Lana sit in the other chair and T7 plug in the console of the galaxy map. He was him turn his dome to Lana's direction before to that of his.

If he had a face it would be a big smirk.

With that Davin fired up the engines and slowly ascended the ship. The engines roared as Davin accelerated, blasting away into the upper atmosphere. Within moments they got into space.

T7 = locked in coordinates for Alderaan.

"Thanks, T7, prepare for light-speed." Davin announced.

"I guess that is a habit of yours." Lana implied.

"You could say that." Davin chuckled. "ETA is one hour."

* * *

The defender rocked slightly as it exited hyperspace, the sight of the green planet filled the windows of the cockpit. Davin steered the ships towards the planet and within moments they had entered the planet's atmosphere and the large mountains came into view that were previously white and grey spots.

A smile tugged Davin's lips as he glanced at Lana who was sitting on the edge of her seat, taking all the surroundings in as he gently steered the ship past and over the many mountain ranges and wild grasslands.

"T7 where did the duke want to meet us again?" Davin asked as a flock of birds travelled over them.

T7 + Davin + Lana = meet at Terrarium City.

"Thanks, T7." He thanked smiling, typing in the city on the nav-console. It gave him the coordinates after a few seconds and subsequently adjusted his course.

The defender soared over the natural plains that seemed endless until Lana spotted a small tower in the distance along with a small dot. As they got closer Davin saw on closer look that there was a large gold yellow circle surrounding it and as he flew past one he saw another one in the distance but also saw the Terrarium City take shape from the dot they saw earlier.

As the ship neared the city the comm sparked to life and a voice spoke through.

"Corellian Defender class, you are cleared to land at pad E-11."

"Thank you." Davin replied in the comm. With that Davin flew the ship towards the city and as they got closer he could see the details of it, a large open structure was in the centre of the city with a massive plaza in the middle of it like an arena and the city surrounded it.

He decreased the ship's speed as he saw the designated landing pad and pulled a lever, bringing the landing gear down. With a small thump, the ship touched down and Davin got up from his seat, heading to the ramp with Lana and T7 following.

Davin headed down the ramp and onto the massive open landing zone. He saw a park in at the centre of it with several large trees in it. He took several steps forwards on the open square; its sandy colour gave a summer like feeling. He noticed that each level was higher than the one before like an arena. Its buildings had a similar sandy colour and had gold coloured windows in them.

"It's beautiful." Lana spoke softly, standing next to him and admiring the view.

"I have never been to this part of Alderaan before but yeah, it is." Davin nodded looking at the many speeder and ships flying by, landing or taking off. Next to the speeders he also spotter a few larger cargo ships in the mix and he took another moment to take in the scenic view of the city before T7 chirp caught his attention, Davin saw him rolling towards Lana and him with another person following him.

T7 = Found Organa person looking for you.

"A pleasure to meet you again master Jedi." The young man greeted.

"T7 said you were looking for me." Davin pointed out.

"Yes, I have a message for you from Duke Organa." He confirmed, handing Davin a parchment with an Organa seal on it. Davin gave him a friendly nod and took it from him, he opened the letter and held it so that Lana could read the message as well.

 _Jedi master Davin Hawkes,_

 _I must apologize for the secrecy surrounding our meeting but the eternal empire is monitoring the holonet hence I did not send this message via the holonet. I humbly request to meet me at Crevasse City so we can begin our meeting without gaining the eternal empires attention. I have arranged transportation for you to the meeting place, my assistant Haley will direct you to it._

 _Duke Charle Organa._

"If you will follow me master Jedi." Haley said, leading them to a nearby speeder.

"How far is Crevasse City?" Lana asked the young man.

"It's not far, it about fifteen minutes from here." Haley answered as they all got aboard the speed and it lifted off quickly after.

"Let's not keep him waiting." Davin joked as the speeder ascended and followed a few other speeders.

The ride to the city itself was in a comfortable silence with the only interruption being T7 prodding Davin out of boredom a few times. Davin looked up as he felt the speeder descending and noticed a massive canyon in the ground, as the speeder got closer he realized that the city was built into the canyon. He could see many different sorts of restaurants, bars, parks and hotels as they flew by the buildings.

The speeder landed at one of the pads and they quickly exited the speeder. In the distance where a group of three people that were waiting and Davin walked towards them, quickly identifying the lead man as duke Charle Organa.

"Master Hawkes, it is good to see you again." Duke Organa greeted, extending his hand.

"The feeling is mutual Duke." Davin shook his hand.

"I'm glad that you could arrive on such short notice."

T7 + Jedi = Never too late.

"I have no doubt about that T7. And whom might you be miss?" Organa asked Lana who was behind Davin.

"Duke Organa, this is Lana Beniko." Davin introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you duke." She greeted.

"Likewise miss Beniko." Organa greeted after a few seconds scrutinizing her. "Come my friends, let us take a tour through this city."

Davin clasped his hands behind his back as they began to walk through the city. Like Terraruim City it was buzzing with people going about their normal lives, he looked around and saw the many stores, shops, restaurants around him along with plaza's and small parks spread across the city.

"I apologize for unable to invite you to caste Organa but the eternal empire is constantly watching my every movement there which is why we are here."

"I must say duke, I find Alderaan very beautiful for my first time here."

"Thank you dear, we get that a lot from newcomers." Organa chuckled lightly.

"I've never been to this part before but it's certainly a gorgeous view." Davin added.

"I too agree with that; Crevasse city is one of the oldest cities. It was built in the canyon to prevent the terrain being damaged and thus it was built downwards into the canyon." Organa explained as they walked across a plaza.

"My informant said you could help us out." Davin recalled.

"Yes, with your help the civil war between the houses ended when you dragged Bouris Ulgo from the throne. After that we began rebuilding what was destroyed, we made progress until the eternal empire arrived, took control of the planet and built that monstrosity in the sky." Organa scowled, referring to the star fortress that was orbiting the planet.

"The houses are willing to support your alliance in secret but they - me included, fear retaliation from that station. No disrespect but I cannot afford." Organa continued. "I also heard that other fortresses where destroyed."

"I understand duke and yes, we managed to destroy several of them. I can organize a mission but I will need help disabling the shield protecting it." Davin told, rubbing his chin.

"I have an ally that can help you with that, his name is Choza Raabat. He can help you with that."

"Thank you duke Organa."

"If you destroy the fortress I can promise that we will give our support. We don't have a large army but I can spare a detachment however we can transport supplies to your base."

"Anything is appreciated duke, just make sure Arcann won't notice." Davin cautioned.

"He won't, I will always help the Jedi in their time of need and I believe that will stay forever." Duke assured.

"We should get back to the ship and prepare." Lana suggested.

"I believe we can last one more day with that thing, I have rented a hotel for you to stay in for the night." Organa revealed as they headed to a landing pad with a shuttle landed.

"I appreciate the offer duke but I agree with Lana, we should go back to my ship."

"Take this as a token of my gratitude for your support for my house and for Alderaan." Organa offered as he walked towards the shuttle, stopping in front of the ramp and turning to Davin. "For once let me help you and enjoy a bit of luxury."

"We'll then I guess we can't refuse." Davin nodded slowly with a hint of reluctance.

"I suppose not." Organa smiled, handing him a data-pad before walking up the ramp of his shuttle with the guards following him.

"You could have just declined." Lana chastised.

"I could but that would be dishonourable." Davin replied, looking at the data-pad. It gave him the location of the hotel and the access key for the room. "This way."

They headed back the way they came and spotted the place where they could stay, Davin headed to the entrance with the name of the hotel above it in Aurebesh. The doors opened and he walked in, revealing the marbled white interior of the lobby. The white stone was gilded along with exotic plants across the room. Davin spotted the lifts and looked at the data-pad, showing the room number.

 _Room 32._

"This way."

"Wait up, I have something for T7." Davin told.

Lana watched as Davin walked to the reception, asking something of the protocol droid that was standing behind the desk before the droid pointed at a sign and Davin headed towards it with T7 following. She quickly caught up to them and read the sign.

Droid spa.

Lana smiled as she read it and heard T7 chirp in a high pitched happy tone, budging Davin with his chassis and his dome spinning. Davin knelled before the astromech, smiling as he placed his hand on his dome before he rolled to the doorway of the droid spa, rocking his body along the way.

"I suppose he's in for a treat." Lana smiled as Davin walked back to her.

"He deserves it." Davin claimed.

"Can't argue with that, told me all kind of stories." Lana agreed, walking to the lift

"Did you give him any oil baths while I was gone?" He asked, grinning as he taps the button for the right floor.

"I.. took care of him." She smiled wryly as the lift went up, Davin simply have her and amused smile.

A small ping went off, notifying them that they had arrived at the right floor. On the wall was a sign that showed the rooms where located.

Room 1 - 20 left. Room 20 - 40 right.

They both walked the hallway that lead them to their room. Davin looked at the door and grabbed the data-pad that the duke gave him, tapping the password in the console and it slid open after the lock disengaged. Davin took a step inside the dark room, probing the force to find the light switch. Flicking the button, the light turned on and revealed the room.

Lana and Davin's mouth dropped slightly as they looked at the luxurious room. Its floors where made of black stone that where beautifully polished, an expensive looking couch sat in front of a holo-terminal with a small table and seats in the corner near the kitchen. A large window gave them a wide view of the city as they were near the top level of it.

Davin walked in and opened a door that was near the kitchen. He peaked in and saw the large bed with a small closet. He gasped and chuckled at the same time, unable to believe the amount of luxury there was in the hotel room. He walked back and looked at the figure of Lana that was inside what seemed the bathroom.

"I haven't seen such luxury before in my life." Davin admitted.

"I have seen some things but this tops it off." She agreed, turning towards the Jedi master.

"Still want to go to the ship?" He teased her, his hands settling her waist.

Lana simply pecked his cheek before walking to the kitchen. "So now that we're here. What are the plans?"

"Well.." Davin began, switching the holo-terminal on. "Just a bit of relaxing I suppose."

"Very well, I'm going to take a shower."

Davin watched as she left for the bathroom, his eyes following her. Staying on the door for a few seconds as it closed, turning to the terminal that hosted a news show. He is leaning back against the couch and relaxed his body as he heard the water of the shower running. Watching the program that discussed the economic situation of the galaxy before switching to something else and got up from the couch.

Davin walked to the kitchen and opened a cabinet, taking a glass from it and filled it with water. He looked up as he heard the door of the bathroom open and Lana stepped out, dressed in a bathrobe.

"Where did you get that?" He smiled, sipping his glass as he sat down on the couch.

"There was one in the bathroom." She returned the smile, walking towards him.

"It looks.. nice." He said, feeling her damp hair as Lana rested her had on his chest. They both sat in silence until Davin felt his eyes grow heavy, letting out a yawn and glanced at Lana. Her eyes where almost closed. Davin gently placed his hands on her back and under her legs, lifting her off the couch and carried her to the bedroom. Lana smiled as he carefully placed her on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

"I could get used to this." She chuckled. "You carrying me to bed."

"I could use the force but that would be less romantic." He joked, removing his Armor pieces before lying down next to her and kissed her forehead. "Night."

"Night."


	8. Dark dreams

**Greetings fellow Star Wars fans,**

 **I hope you had the chance to play the latest chapter of Fallen Empire. (No spoiler in this chapter, rest assured.)**

 **I hope you will like this chapter and please leave a review to help improve my story. I also would like to ask a beta reader to help improve future chapters. Also, what would you like to see in future chapter? I have my own ideas but I want to hear yours as well.**

 **Onward to the story, enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness swirled around him as Davin's eyes opened, looking around only to see blackness and small hushed whispers. Davin couldn't make out what they said only that what he heard was full of pain and sadness.

As he took a step forward the ground began to materialize, slowly the familiar hallways began to form only it was dark and crumbled.

Davin walked through the hallways of the base, unable to find any personnel. A few lights flickered as he entered the war room. It was no different, the holo-projector flickering as he walked by and felt hairs prickling on the back of his neck.

"Where is everyone...?" Davin muttered, standing near the elevator.

Looking back, he spotted the figure of Koth, lying on the floor. "Koth!"

Davin kneels next to him, noticing the slash across his body, he hovers his hand across the length of it. It was similar if not _a_ lightsaber strike. Davin moved his hand up to his neck, hoping for a pulse. As his fingers touched his neck, Koth's eyes shot open and grabbed his arm. His eyes where bloodshot and full of terror.

"He's here.." He managed to say before his eyes closed again.

He takes the elevator up and sees the base destroyed. He enters the cantina and sees the bodies of Theron, Senya and all the others. They all had similar lightsaber burns and Davin realizes that he didn't find Lana and rushes outside. There he saw her on her knees, battered and bloodied, the figure of Arcann looming over her.

"Who.. co-" He questioned before realizing who he was referring to. "Arcann.."

Davin sprinted to the elevator, slamming the button. The elevator quickly brought him to the base. Davin gasped as he saw the base in ruin, crumbling and barely standing. He looked at the cantina and rushed inside. Pushing the debris aside, allowing him to enter the cantina or what it once was. It wasn't long before he spotted the bodies of Theron, Jorgan and all the others. All of them had similar slashes like Koth.

Davin looked around before he looked at the bodies of Theron, Jorgan, Senya, Rulmatt and La-. A sudden spike of fear overwhelmed him, gasping and taking a step backwards. He looked around the cantina as his heartbeat quicken, looked around to see her hoping she would not be among the others.

"Lana!" He called out desperately, feeling as if lead was in his stomach.

He ran back to the entrance as fast as he could, feeling the cold wash on his back. He felt his heart drop as he saw her on the platform with Arcann looming over her.

"Lana.." He gasped at her battered and bloodied figure.

"I never thought you would love someone." He taunted sadistically, kneeling next to her. "Even less a Sith." He pulled her head up by her hair.

Davin stepped forward, anger rising in his body as he watched Arcann slap her to the ground with his mechanical arm.

"You're going to pay for that!" Davin seethed.

"For this, but not for what I have done the galaxy?" He questioned.

"Let me rephrase.."

"You're saying you would rather save her than the galaxy, you would let it burn? Just to be with her, that is not the Jedi way, is it?"

"Don't listen to him.." Lana groaned as Arcann grabbed her hair again, dragging her with him.

"This ends now Arcann." Davin claimed, grabbing his lightsaber from his belt.

"Your emotions betray you. Your fear and anger." Arcann began to lift Lana of the ground, choking her with an invisible hand

"NO! I won't let you!" Davin shouted, activating his lightsaber. Rushing at the man.

"I see you have constructed a new lightsaber but that won't stop me." Arcann huffed, waving his hand. Paralyzing his movement with the force.

"Davin, look at me." Lana managed to say.

"I have taken years of your life but that hardly damaged you. Taking her however.. the perfect tool to destroy my only rival"

"Davin, it is going t-" Lana gushed as Arcann flung her body forward and impaled his lightsaber through her chest. Davin hear her gasping for air before Arcann deactivated his saber and released his hold of her, letting her figure fall to the ground.

Davin watched helplessly as her body dropped to the floor, using all his strength to break free from the stasis and rushed towards her.

"Lana.." He turned her body around, letting her head rest on his hand. He wiped a strand from her face as she gasped for air, looking in her fading eyes and feel his own began forming tears.

"No. No. No, please don't.."

"Remember this Davin." She whispered, her hand brushing his cheek.

"Don't leave me.. there is too much I have to say.."

"I love you, I always will.."

A cold feeling swept over him with darkness beginning to swirl around him again and his vision slowly faded. He looked at Lana's body, it slowly faded away as the swirling darkness engulfed him, gasping as he forced him on his back.

A sudden jolt sprung Davin's eyes open, his rapid heartbeat and breaths the only sound in his room. He felt the cold sweat stick to his sleepwear. Davin's eyes immediately searched for a sign of Lana, relief filled his body as he saw her body sleeping peacefully on her side. Her eyes closed with some loose strands over her face. Shaky breaths escaped his lungs as he leaned his head back in his pillow, removing the covers from his chest allowing him to cool down a bit and let some the heat escape.

He looked back at Lana's figure stirring, adjusting her head. Her eyes opening and looking into his. He could sense her concern and worry as she looked at him silently, shifting her body slightly. She gently placed her hand on his chest, still clammy from the nightmare that had occurred mere moments ago.

"Bad dream?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Davin nodded meekly as he shivered, unable to stop a tear forming in his eyes. Lana took his hands in hers and gave a light squeeze.

"What happened?"

"Arcann, he.." Unable to continue as he felt a lump in his throat. "He killed you, in front of me."

"Shh, I'm here. I'm right here." She cooed him softly, switching the lights on to a dim glow. The lights where bright enough to see each other but dim not to be blinding.

"I know... it just seemed so real"

"Most of them do I suppose."

"It could be a warning from the force." Davin lamented.

"Let's hope it isn't." Lana spoke. "What time is it?"

"Almost 07:00." He answered, looking at the alarm.

"Alright. Come on, let get you out of these sweaty clothes." She sat up, pulling him up with her.

"Shower does sound nice."


	9. A new side

**Hello again,**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed my story, again it really helps me continue.**

 **I hope you will like this chapter and if you do please let me know in the reviews. As for the ideas of a flashback to Forged Alliances and SoR, that has already crossed my mind but still a promising idea.**

 **Last thing, a quick history of Davin's lightsabers:**

 **First lightsaber. Blue blade (The one you get from the forge on Tython.) Destroyed by Tarnis on Coruscant.**

 **Second lightsaber. Green blade (Blademaster's Lightsaber.) Damaged by the Sith Emperor on Dromund Kaas.**

 **Third lightsaber. Green blade (Blademaster's Attenuated Lightsaber) Core parts and kyber crystal reused from second lightsaber. Replaced by his new lightsaber.**

 **Current lightsaber. Yellow blade (Built on Odessen with Satele and Marr.)**

* * *

"I figured you would be here." Davin said to the bounty hunter who was standing in the opening of the hangar. Looking at a hologram.

"Didn't use the force?" Rulmatt replied jokingly, not looking away from the hologram as new republic and imperial ships descended to the terrain.

"That her?" Davin pointed at the picture in the hologram, he could see Rulmatt with a girl next to him and his arm wrapped around her waist. Both smiling widely at the camera, Davin could see she was tanned with brown eyes and hair with an implant on her cheek. His eyes wandered to the picture of Rulmatt himself. He looked much younger than now, no creases at the corner of his eyes and had a youthful look of happiness and not the seasoned and hardened look he had now.

"Mako, yeah. Best slicer out there." Rulmatt exclaimed. "You met her, remember?"

"On Rishi, right?" Davin tried to remember.

"Indeed. I understand if you didn't remember, being frozen in carbonite must have some effect I suppose." He deactivated the hologram and pocketed it a pouch on his belt.

"I hope you find her."

"I will, just takes a bit of time. She got the talent to do something without a trace."

"What will you do when you do, continue to help us or resume your career?"

"Both, technically you hired me to help here."

"So, this is another job for you so to speak." Davin questioned, frowning.

"A job that has gotten personal." Rulmatt added, grabbing his blaster.

"Does that happen a lot?" The Jedi asked.

"A few times, when it does I go all out." The Mandalorian told, beginning to slowly dismantle his blaster.

"Tarro Blood and Kellian Jarro. Blizz told me." Davin filled in. "And you're right, I've seen recordings. You are practically a walking arsenal."

"I am, from blaster pistols to rocket launchers. I use all kinds of gadgets, I have a whole arsenal on my ship." He laughed a bit, inspecting his blaster. "You should too use gadgets."

"And why's that?" Davin raised his brow.

"If you get attacked whilst undercover you would be instantly deduced as a Jedi. But what if I shot your lightsaber out of your hand, what do you have left?" Rulmatt asked him.

"The force." Davin answered simply.

"The force, what good will that do against flamethrowers, rockets, knives you name it." He summed up.

"I can block them as easily as a lightsaber." Davin claimed.

"Wait, you can block a lightsaber?" Rulmatt marvelled, disbelievingly. "I haven't encountered a Jedi that can do that."

"I think I am no longer a Jedi. I have become more than light and dark." He stated.

"Like in between, more of a grey side." The Mandalorian surmised. "Yet you still act like a Jedi."

"I suppose so but I use and do things that would go against the order." Davin nodded.

"Like a... Grey Jedi." Rulmatt pointed out.

"Grey Jedi... huh." Davin repeated, brushing his chin. "That doesn't sound too bad." He smiled as he heard his comm go off.

"Davin here."

"Commander, Theron here. Where waiting for you in the cantina." The SIS agent informed.

"I'm on my way Theron." Davin assured.

"Oh, one more thing, Lana wanted to talk to you. I think."

"About what?" Davin asked.

"I don't know but it seems important." Theron told.

"Alright, hang tight." He hung up the comm. "Come on."

"I think I have some more recruits to.. train." Rulmatt holstered his blaster, beginning to walk away.

"Tell you what, enjoy this small party and I will take your advice on a blaster." Davin insisted, stopping him.

"Don't make me shoot you with one." He deadpanned as the two walked away from the hangar.

* * *

"There you are, don't worry we save some of the booze for you." Gault greeted them in his usual cheerful tone as Davin and Rulmatt entered the busy cantina filled with republic, imperial and independent men and woman.

"Ready to give your speech commander?" Theron asked the Jedi.

"You know me Theron." Davin replied grinning before walking up the stage.

The room slowly quieted down as he did, everyone's attention was on him now as he looked over everyone else. He saw familiar faces like Lana and Theron but also new troops and personnel that had joined his cause. They all looked up to him, he was their leader after all.

"Welcome to all who have joined us here on this day. Arcann has been defeated, many say that it was because of me but that is not entirely true." Davin began.

"I succeeded because I had help from people. Imperial and republic alike, it is because of those people that I succeeded." Pointing at Lana and Theron. "We all have our differences but we cannot accomplish all that we need to do without working together, as one."

"It's when we start working together that the real success shows. It is when we start spilling our sweat, not our blood. Here is what I see across this room, this base - people working together to make the galaxy a better place to live in, see children raise and pursue their dreams."

A loud applause erupted as he finished with many personnel standing up from their seats. Davin couldn't help but smile as he looked at the cheering audience before him, he walked back to Theron's table. He and Major Jorgan where both talking and in the corner of his eyes he could see Rulmatt and a few others at another one and Vette and Torian at another.

"Glad you could join us commander." Jorgan greeted.

"Thank you." Davin thanked, giving a friendly smile.

"That was some speech. Impressive." Theron complimented.

"Did you write that down or do you make it up where you go?" The Cathar asked curiously.

"I guess I'm a natural for speeches." Davin replied in a cheeky tone.

"Does he always answer like that?" Jorgan ask Theron.

"Yes, yes he does that." Theron chuckled.

"It's called deflecting." Davin laughed for a bit. "You said Lana wanted to see me."

"Yes, I'm here." A female voice replied from behind Davin's back. A smile quickly formed as he turned around and saw Lana standing behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" Davin asked the obvious.

"Yes, I wanted to speak to you about something important." Lana confirmed.

"What is it?"

"In private." She added quietly. Davin briefly glanced at Theron and Jorgan who gave an understanding nod.

"Of course." Davin said extending his arm towards the exit, motioning her to lead.

They both exited the cantina without any trouble, walking to the elevator in silence. Davin pressed the button, sending it downwards. Sensing her unease and seeing her fiddle with her hands Davin pressed the button again after a few seconds of going down, halting the elevator midway.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I didn't want the others to know yet but I felt I could tell you." She began.

"Lana, you can tell me anything and I will always listen and help."

"I know Davin." Lana nodded, pressing the button of the elevator panel and letting it continue downwards.

"But not here." She told as the elevator stopped, bringing them to the war room.

"You were right when you faced Arcann. I was overwhelmed." Lana confessed as they walked past the holoprojector.

"Yet you bested them." Davin recalled following Lana towards the hangar.

"I did but.." She trailed off as they entered the hangar.

"But what Lana?" He asked her as they stood on the walkway.

"But at a cost.." She revealed, taking her lightsaber from her belt and showed it to Davin.

"Lana, I'm so sorry."

"One of the knights damaged it beyond repair."

"Come on, I think I have a solution." He told, motioning her to follow him to the ship.

"Did.. you lose your lightsaber before?" Lana asked hesitantly.

"I did, several times." Davin acknowledged walking up the ramp of the Defender.

"Some battle-master you are." She teased following him to his room.

"Hey, that was before I was the battle-master." Davin defended.

Lana watched Davin walk to a glass cabinet with what seemed lightsaber hilts in them. Stepping closer seem to confirm that, three hilts to be precise. The first was a simple metal design with a brown cloth at the end. The second saber was a longer design and made up from a couple of varied materials. The third was like the second hilt, a slightly different design but made of similar materials. They were longer and had a more skeletal with a black ridged handgrip that took the majority of the hilts.

She reached out in the force, slowly sensing kyber crystal inside. Its power radiated off in the force like a warm light. Lana took another step forward, feeling drawn to the hilt.

Davin took the lightsaber from the stand and held it in his hands, simply looking at it. Brushing his fingers across the metal, Lana reached out in the force as she could see him unable to hide his smile. She sensed a feeling of nostalgia from him, Davin must have noticed it as he looked back up to her, her eyes connecting to his. They lingered on her eyes before looking at the hilt again, opening his hand and letting it hover in the palm of his hand.

"This one is the only one not to be destroyed and was the last used by me before my new one." He stated, using the force to drift it towards Lana.

"I can't take this." Lana protested, shaking her head.

"Please Lana, I'd sleep better knowing you have something to protect yourself with."

"Davin.."

"Only until you have made a new one."

With a sigh she silently agreed, giving him a small nod. Davin sent her a smile and opened his mouth to speak only to close it as his commlink went off. Activating is as he walked past her whilst keeping the hilt hovering. Lana looked over her shoulder before turning back to the hilt, slowly reaching for it. As her hands gripped the hilt, the room dissipated into darkness.

Lights flickered showing the hallways of what seemed an imperial harrower ship. Lana looked around and saw Davin running past through an adjacent hallway, she quickly followed him. The surroundings changed into that of a bridge with what seemed a planet on fire in the view port. A sense of disgust washed over her as she looked at the devastation.

 _I saw this planet once, with Master Kiwiiks. It used to be green_

Lana turned around as she heard the voice and saw a group of Jedi standing in front of a Sith pureblood with the emperor in his throne watching the Jedi before they charged him only to be subdued by his immense power.

 _You stand there because I allow it. Because I do not fear._

 _You are mine. Servants. Slaves. Weapons. And you will obey…_

Lana saw Davin collapse to the ground and sprinted towards him only to sprint on grassy plains with an orange sky and terrain. She looked around and heard another voice whisper.

 _Tala-Reh. Know my vision. Lord Fulminiss in a dark cave. Strange symbols adorn the walls. A corrupted ritual unleashes a plague of madness that drowns Voss in blood. You and the Jedi stand with us. Against him. Meet us in the Nightmare Lands. The Dark Heart._

As she took another step forward a loud lightning strike blinded her for a second, blinking her eyes she saw the familiar terrain of Dromund Kaas. The rain obscuring her vision as she saw Davin ran by, cutting down imperial troops as he advanced on a large temple. She wiped the rain from her eyes and found herself in a dark room with Davin standing in front of the Sith emperor with his lightsaber drawn.

 _There is no death; there is only the Force—and I am its master._

 _I will not be contained. I cannot be redeemed. Death is all that remains, and you will not kill me. If I must die, I choose how—and everything dies with me._

Lana felt the ground shake and saw debris falling, she looked up and saw rock collapsing above her. She covered her face as she saw the debris fall on top of her, blackening her vision and feeling the gravity change she dropped the ground. Lana gasped as her eyes shot open and a blurred face popped in her vision, quickly blinking she saw Davin looking worried over her.

"Lana, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can." She groaned, blinking her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked worrying.

"I'm fine." She tried pushing herself up from the floor.

"What happened?" Davin asked, helping her get up.

"I touched your lightsaber and the room went dark. I saw visions." Lana told. "Of you facing the emperor." She added, gasping and rubbing the back of her head.

"Careful, careful. You fell rather hard." He cautioned, inspecting her of any injury.

"I must have scared the force out of you."

"Yeah, you almost did." Davin nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. "He's back.."

"Valkorion?" She said leaning into his hug.

"Yeah.." Davin sighed.

"Remember what you told me on Arcann's flagship." Lana reminded him as she pecked his jawline.

"I will."


	10. New talents

Davin slowly made his way to where the ship of Rulmatt was landed on the ground. He knew from records it was a stolen D7 Mantis. He could see its chipped paint and scorched Durasteel on the hull that showed its long and heavy use in combat or other bounty related activities that Rulmatt did. It reminded Davin of this ship the Defender, it too had extensive use and spotted a name that was shown on the hull.

 _Braden's Legacy._

The thought no doubt the same with the Mandalorian bounty hunter as he walked past the green, grey and orange painted hull and towards the back of the ship. As he neared the back he saw Torian and Davin engaging in hand to hand combat, Davin watched as the two Mandalorian warriors sparred with each other.

Torian threw his fists in Rulmatt's chest followed by a knee, Rulmatt quickly blocked the punches and used his leg to block her incoming knee. They both exchanged blows, Rulmatt grabbed Torian's chest attempting to pin him down but Torian quickly kicked him off as they fell on the ground. Rulmatt rolled backwards, recovering and readying himself.

Torian swung his leg at him, kicking him Rulmatt in his side before closing in on the other Mando. Rulmatt swiftly evaded his incoming punch and kicked his kneecap, causing the younger warrior to buckle over. Using the moment to his advantage Rulmatt grabbed his chest again and threw him over his shoulder. Torian grunted as he landed on the hard surface, squirming as Rulmatt pinned him on the ground with his leg on his neck. Realising his defeat Torian patted Rulmatt's leg, notifying him to stop and stood up, pulling Torian up with him.

"You've gotten better." The older Mandalorian complimented.

"Been a rough few years." Torian answered, getting up.

"Yeah, it has been but I still have tricks up my sleeve."

"Getting less every time."

"Yeah, yeah." Rulmatt grumbled.

"Commander." Torian greeted the observing commander

"Torian. You two okay?" The alliance commander asked.

"Fine, thank you. I heard your taking a blaster now."

"Rulmatt gave an interesting point." Davin admitted.

"That I do." Rulmatt agreed. "Let's get started, come on." The bounty hunter told, motioning Davin to follow him.

They walked up the ramp of the ship and the door hissed open, revealing the cargo bay to Davin. He could see the open space with crates in the corners and a small passage that led to the reactors. Next to the crates where a few armours stands and a locker on the wall.

"What can you tell me about a blaster, how it works?" Rulmatt asked as he sat down on a crate.

"Aim it and pull the trigger." Davin answered.

"And what else?" He continued.

"Make sure it doesn't get damaged and if so repair it. Same as a lightsaber."

"Pretty much yeah. Alright." Rulmatt nodded satisfied.

Hopping off the crate and walking to the locker on the wall. Rulmatt opened it, showing several racks of different weapons. Mostly blaster pistols but a few rifles in the mix. Davin looked at the varied sizes of blasters, some were as small as a fist some were double the size.

"Try a few out before picking one, you need to find a pistol that suits with you."

Davin gave him a slow, understanding nod and looked at the arsenal stashed in the locker. They were organised from large to small, he glanced over the pistols before taking one from its rack.

"The Balmorran hand cannon. Same as mine, without some modifications. Sure, you can handle the kick?"

"One way to find out." Davin stated, walking to a nearby dummy.

Razing the blaster, he looked down the scope. The dummy being dead center in the visor, he switched the safety off and Rulmatt watched him fire the blaster as he sat on a crate. As he pulled the trigger he saw the bolt hit the target but the kick surprised him, barely managing to keep it in his hands.

"Perhaps a different one, seeing your surprise by the kick." Rulmatt suggested kindly.

"Excellent idea." Davin agreed, walking back to the locker and placing the blaster back before staring at the blasters again. "This one might suit me."

"The M-300 ES-Interceptor. Interesting choice." The bounty hunter commented.

Once again Davin raised the blaster in his hands and aimed down the sights, pulling the trigger Davin felt a much lighter kick than before thus giving him more control. Davin fired several shots more before stopping, briefly looking at the blaster and nodding.

"Made your choice is see." Rulmatt observed, getting off the crate and grabbed a something from a locker. "Now for the last part, where do you want it?"

"Want what?"

"The holster, on the leg or belt, perhaps reversed. Maybe a bandolier like me." He suggested.

"How many blasters do you actually carry?" Davin asked chuckling.

"One standard, a Balmorran hand cannon" He patted the blaster on his leg. "And one back-up, a D-200 M-Enforcer" He pointed at a smaller holster on his bandolier that went over his shoulder.

"I think I'll go for on the leg." Davin appealed, prompting Rulmatt to nod and toss him the holster.

Easily catching it he saw it was made of simple Nerf leather and put it on his right leg as he heard his commlink go off. He quickly tapped the button on his gauntlet and Lana's voice came through.

"Davin, where are you?" Her voice asked somewhat annoyed.

"I'm on my way Lana, don't worry." Davin assured, gaining a snort from Rulmatt as he slotted the blaster into the holster before ending the call.

"Thanks again." The Jedi thanked gratefully, looking at the bounty hunter who gave him a friendly smile.

"Yeah, you go get your girlfriend." He nodded to the door.

* * *

Davin walked onto the open field, not far when Valkorion dragged him away. A few droids stood guard as he continued to walk past the trees before spotting Lana meditating on near a small puddle of water.

"Sorry I'm a bit later." He apologized as he got closer to her.

"I'm certain you are." She remarked. "Let's get started."

She stood up from her pose and turned around, taking the lightsaber from her belt. His lightsaber, Lana activated it showing the Green blade it had. Davin took his own saber and activated it, saluting her with its yellow blade. Lana returned the salute before readying her stance.

Davin closed the distance and raised his lightsaber. Lana blocked it as he brought it down, clashing their blades. She swung her sword from her left at him, Davin simply blocked it with his lightsaber and spun around her, giving her a little nudge on her back.

Lana quickly turned around to face him and readied her lightsaber, rushing at him. Aiming for his chest she attempted to stab him, Davin noticed it and simply sidestepped and grabbed her wrist with his left hand holding his lightsaber in the other. The blade millimetres apart from her face.

Lana wrenched free from his grip and took a few steps forward, creating a small distance between them. Lana ran at him again and Davin moved in, twirling his blade that forced her to back away. Davin moved closer to her and jumped forward, spinning around and hit her saber with more force from the momentum.

The blow caused Lana to stumble backwards and Davin moved in, taking advantage from the moment and aimed for her side. Lana managed to block the incoming blade and send him a flurry of attacks. Davin easily blocked them and prepared for his counterattack. Lana swung her lightsaber downwards and Davin blocked it, creating an opening for his offensive.

Lana remained toe-to-toe with Davin as they engaged in a swift flurry around the trees. Attempting to gain his offensive on her, Davin attacked first, only to be driven back by Lana's heavy strikes. Davin quickly ended her attacks and got in a blade-lock.

"Impressive. Most impressive." Davin taunted.

Lana scowled at him and broke the blade-lock and attacked again, Davin stepped back and created distance between them. The Jedi raised his weapon and readied his defensive stance as Lana approached him.

As she prepared for another barrage of attacks Davin quickly rushed forward and sent his own flurry at held up her defence but felt it weaken against his barrage that didn't stop, with one powerful strike Davin knocked her saber from her hand.

Lana gasped and held her arm out before hearing a booming sound, Davin grunted as he felt the force hurl his body away. Quickly recovering and steadied himself as he saw her leaping at him through the sky.

"What the hell Lana..." He muttered stepping back as he heard Lana land behind him.

Quickly turning his face toward her he saw her bringing her lightsaber down at his torso. Davin held his other hand up and a small purple shield blocked her incoming strike and extending his other hand attempting to push her back with the force only to feel a power surging through his arm and saw yellow lightning escape his fingertips.

Lana barely managed to absorb it with her Lightsaber as Davin immediately closed his and utterly shocked by what happened. He deactivated his lightsaber and ran towards her, checking on her and making sure of no injury.

"What was that?" He gasped, shock over his face.

"I believe that was Force lightning." She deadpanned.

"No.. no, force lightning is conjured by fear or anger yet I did not feel any of those."

"Then what did just happen?"

"I've seen Arcann do it in our duel." He recalled his fight with the former emperor.

"Perhaps it's because of your strong connection to the force."

"Maybe, I'll have to meditate on this." Davin concluded.

"You and your Jedi ways." Lana muttered.

"Grey Jedi." He corrected.

"Is that what you call yourself now?" She questioned in an amused tone.

"Well talk about it over lunch."

"If you're so insistent, I can't refuse." Lana flashed him a grin.

"Come on." Davin, pecked her cheek before walking back to the base.

* * *

 **Hello again, I hope you liked the chapter and if you did please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm not the best on writing fight scenes so any feedback is welcome.**

 **After this chapter, there will be one or two chapters and then this story will go on hiatus. The reason for that is because I want to see what Knights of the Eternal Throne will do and I won't interfere with that story. Another reason is so I can work on another story for Rebels.**

 **May the force be with you.**

 **RC signing off**.


	11. Balance

The force flowed calmly around him as Davin sat cross legged near a small pool of water in the force enclave, silently meditating on the force and on recent events. His mind wandered to Arcann and Senya, having agreed to let them go had mixed responses at first but slowly things settled down mostly. Deciding to peak out through the force Davin could sense everyone in the room.

He sensed Sana-Rae meditating on the force, sensing further he could 'see' a young Jedi learning the lightsaber forms from a data-pad and a Sith apprentice and another Jedi sparring together. Their duel had lasted a decent time by now and had gotten a fair share of viewers, their duel had become a stalemate with neither besting the other.

"If you don't use your aggression you won't defeat me." The female Sith barraged the Jedi's defences.

"Without a calm mind, you can't out think your enemy." He countered her attack, maintaining his ground against her attack.

"Without emotions, you won't become stronger." She leaped forward, striking hard at his defence.

"There is no emotion, there is only peace." He blocked, pushing her away with the force.

Davin sensed their duel beginning to escalate and stood up, opening his eyes. Glancing at Sana and he gave her a reassuring nod before walking down the stairs. He watched as the female warrior conjured and launched force lightning at her opponent who managed to absorb it with his lightsaber. They both charged at each other again, their lightsabers clashing before entering a blade-lock. After several seconds they both pulled away, creating a distance between them.

He saw them both ready their stances as Davin continued down the stairs, they both moved forward. Davin quickly waved his hand, deactivating their sabers. Surprise filled the room with the sudden interruption of the duel. They watched as Davin reached the end of the stairs and took several steps forward.

"Aggression and fear are part of us is it not, is it not normal to have emotions. Are we not people?" He questioned, clasping his hands behind his back as he heard small whispers around the room.

"Never be ashamed of what you feel. You have the right to feel any emotion that you want, and to do what makes you happy and in turn that makes you stronger." Davin lectured, glancing at the rest of the Jedi and Sith in the room before turning to the Jedi.

"Feelings such as desire are forbidden by the Jedi code." The male Jedi recalled.

"Desire on of the strongest emotions, don't you desire to learn more about the force?" Davin questioned him in a friendly tone, raising his brow at him.

"I.. do.. a Jedi seeks to improve through knowledge."

"And you." Davin turned to the female Sith warrior. "Most Sith seek power, and power is gained through knowledge, patience and learning but what do you seek?"

"I seek revenge against the eternal empire. They took away my family." The female Sith answered, anger rising in her voice.

"Family, the love it gives can grant strength in many ways." Davin lectured, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips.

"But love and passion leads to the dark side." A female Jedi frowned.

"Does it?" Davin questioned her. "I have learned about love, it does not lead to the dark side. Love and passion are different, passion can lead to rage and fear but can be controlled. However, passion is not the same is love controlling your passions whilst being in love.. That is what you should beware. Love will save you, not condemn you."

"Don't you fear the Jedi will disagree with you and... take action?" A male Sith asked the commander.

"I am not fearless, I have been afraid many times during the war. We should never be afraid to learn something new, right?"

"You were afraid?" The male Jedi asked, surprise in his voice.

"Afraid, yes. Surprising, is it?" Davin smiled at him. "It is a lifelong challenge not to bend fear into anger."

Davin could see both puzzled and curious looks around him, in the back of the room he saw a familiar figure enter. Watching the blonde haired Sith stand at the back of the crowd before continuing.

"The force is not restricted to Jedi and Sith, the Voss mystics are sensitive to it and so are the Aing-Tii. They view the force in many colours unlike light and dark or like me grey." He revealed, pointing at himself.

"Grey?" The female Sith repeated, taken aback by his statement.

"Yes, grey." He nodded slowly. "I believe the force to be more and light and dark. There is both light and dark in us all and that forms a balance." Davin explained.

"Without emotion, there is no compassion to help others." He began. "Through emotions I gain strength and power but without serenity to see, it will blind me."

"Through passion I gain focus and without passion there is no beauty." Davin cited, glancing at Lana before looking at the silent crowd. "And peace cannot be achieved without a passion to create it."

"Without ignorance, there is no knowledge and that can only be found if you have the strength to act." He continued calmly. "There is no life without death. There is freedom in life and purpose in death."

"I serve the balance and through it the force will guide me and set me free." Davin finished his sentence.

"You have an interesting view commander." Sana-Rea

"Thank you." Davin thanked, bowing his head slightly before turning it to the crowd of Jedi and Sith. "And you too, I'm surprised that I haven't been called a heretic yet." Davin joked gaining a small round of laughter before his eyes settled on Lana and made his way towards her.

It has been a few days since they spend some time together, he had been busy traveling the galaxy. Recruiting potential allies, willing to help with the most recent report of his old ally Sergeant Rusk being on Nar Shaddaa. Rulmatt insisted on coming with him, having a gut feeling about the black sun.

"Da-.. commander." She greeted, giving him a smile.

"Lana, can I help you?" He asked politely.

"I wanted to discuss something with you." Lana stated, sounding reserved.

"Of course." Davin gave her a nod, motioning his hand to the entrance of the enclave.

Lana gave a brief smile, walking through the entrance with Davin next to her.

"Soo.. what did you wanted to discuss?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I think you're the one missing the point now." She sighed, stopping in her tracks.

Before Davin could react, he felt her lips on his, her hands rested around his neck. Davin placed his hands instinctively on her hips and deepened the kiss, he heard a muffled moan coming from her before they broke the kiss. Allowing them to breathe for a moment, smiling against her lips as Davin looked into her eyes. He felt Lana brush her fingers through the back of his hair, moving in for another kiss.

"I love you." Davin mummerd brushing his lips against hers.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Hope you like it, this is last chapter for now as I will go on hiatus. I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. In the mean time, I have written a one-shot about my BH Rulmatt.**

 **May the force be with you**

 **-RC**


	12. Vote Now

**Hello again!**

 **RC here with a brand-new chapter of The choices we make. Now I cannot express the gratitude I have for those who reviewed, followed and favourited my story so far. It really has been a fantastic help and motivation to continue this story. I hope you enjoyed Knights of the eternal throne so far and spoilers for the expansion.**

 **That being said, this chapter takes place after Saresh's capture in the second chapter and takes place in between the second and third chapter.**

 **I hope you the new chapter and of what to come.**

* * *

Davin walked down from the elevator that led to the war room and headed to the holo-table in the center. Spotting Theron next to it who looked up as he approached, giving him a nod before greeting him.

"Commander. I managed to get all of the intel you wanted." Theron informed. "So, you really leaving for Coruscant?

"I am and will go to the senate, to make things better." Davin told him. "With Saresh confession and the intel you have it will make a difference for the republic."

"The question is how to we get to the senate, we can't simply barge in there and shouting accusations." Theron argued.

"That is why I have a senator as friend." Davin answered with a grin. Pushing several buttons on the console and the projector of the holo-table flickered to life, slowly the figure of a female behind a desk appeared.

"Mr. Avesta's office- Miss Noa speaking." She spoke in a rushed voice.

"Hello, I would like Senator Avesta please. It is urgent." Davin told her. "Tell him Davin Hawkes wished to speak with him."

"Just a moment." She replied. "Patching you through."

It wasn't long before the image of the secretary switched and to the image of the Senator.

"Master Jedi, I am glad to see you again after all this time."

"The feeling is mutual Senator, how are things on New Makeb?"

"There are going well considering but it has been hard with the eternal empire. But what is the reason for this call?"

"I need you help senator, it concerns the chancellor."

"Interesting, I would like to hear what it is about in person." Shalim suggested.

"I am already prepared to leave for Coruscant."

"Very well, I will see you soon my friend." The senator smiled. After that the transmission ended and the hologram faded away.

"Commander, you do realize we can't keep calling other senators for help?" Theron spoke up.

"What are you suggesting?" Davin asked him curiously.

"Right now, we have mostly military personnel. If we are going to the senate in the future, we'll need our own ambassador or senator."

"Do you think they will let a... paramilitary get a senator?" Koth chimed in on the conversation.

"We'll need to make ourselves more legitimate to do that." Davin concluded. "We need so send a message, a galaxy wide one to declare our intentions."

"Not a bad idea, I'll start writing a speech." Theron chuckled, giving the commander a nod. Prompting Davin to head to the hangar.

Walking down the ramp and moving past the latest recruits the received lately he walked through the familiar hallways and entered the open hangar. In the distance, he saw Aygo talking to more recruits and Jorgan directing them. Walking further he saw the leather brown armour of Rulmatt sitting on a large boulder near the entrance of the hangar, a cigarette between his lips as he busied himself with cleaning his blaster. His eyes briefly darting in his direction before flicking his cigarette away.

Davin tried his best not look judgmental at him and continued to the door of walkway that led to the defender. Pushing the button, opening the door Davin saw the familiar figure of Lana leaning against the railing. The simple sight of her caused him to form a smile on his lips.

"Theron told me you're leaving to Coruscant." She spoke, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I am, the current chancellor sent me a message but I don't believe it." Davin told her. "Don't worry I'll be back within a day."

"I never said-." She began, pushing herself away from the railing and faced him.

"You didn't have to." Davin smiled at her.

"I just don't like the idea of you going solo." Lana admitted and looked away, feeling the ache in her hearth and the fluttery in her stomach. it was a feeling she still wasn't used to, it was worry.

Davin could sense her worry through the force and reached out with his hands, gently placing his fingers under her chin and turn it back to his face. His green eyes locking with her yellow eyes, easing her worry.

"Hey, I'll be fine. Besides, I've got you to rescue me." He smiled at her, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

* * *

The defender rocked slightly as the ship exited hyperspace and the sub-light engines roared back to life. Davin watched as the city-wide planet came into view, the orange lights and streaks highlighted the dark area of the world and steered the ship towards the capital of the republic. Manoeuvring past the many other ship leaving or arriving to the planet, Davin few towards the spaceport, wondering if it still stood.

As he soared over the buildings with the traffic of thousands of ships above him he watched as the spaceport came into view. To his surprise, it was barely changed, the only thing that had changed was the emplacement of gun batteries surrounding it. No doubt ordered by Saresh and transmitted his clearance codes to the spaceport. Davin wondered if his codes would still work after five years and after several seconds he received the all clear signal, allowing him to land.

Feeling the defender touch down, Davin rose from the chair and headed down the stairs. Opening the hatch, he could see a small squad of soldier led by an officer, narrowing his eyes on them before walking towards them.

"Master Jedi."

"Captain. Is there a problem?" Davin questioned him, raising a brow at him.

"This ship clearance codes haven't been used in over two years, it caused... suspicion." The captain told him.

"I can understand, if you have to you can search my ship but I have urgent business." Davin crossed his arms.

"I thank you for your cooperation, you may be on your way."

Davin gave him a nod before moving past the squad. Walking down the hallway he could see that the spaceport did change somewhat, the biggest factor was military personnel station at the check-ins along with security droids keeping a watchful eye. Other than that, it was the same crowded spaceport with citizens, tourists and officials going about their lives.

Making his way through the crowd he reached the exit of the spaceport, Davin could see the massive Senate tower. Feeling as if it was his first time seeing the mushroom domed building again like he did years ago, when he came here to stop Tarnis but Decided not to get too nostalgic and continued his way to the Senate.

* * *

Shalim Avesta stood in front of the window behind his desk, looking at the endless buildings and traffic. After several years developing and becoming the senator of New Makeb things were still difficult for the planet, the Hutt's provided minimal support and the Republic had other priorities than a simple planet, the only reason they kept interest was the planet's resources for ship building.

The republic pressed on building mines, excavation buildings and work sited to harvest the resources instead of necessary housing for his people. Many of which still slept in tents due to the lack of help. Shalim had considered to request help from the empire but Lemda had talked him out of it, in retrospect it would have been a regretful decision. Hope for the senator had begun to dwindle but a small flicker emerged after his old friend Davin Hawkes who helped save him and his people called him.

What could be so important with the chancellor?

The sound of someone requesting to enter emanated from his desk, compelling Shalim to walk to the wooden engraved table. Quickly pressing a button that caused the lock to open followed by the doors opening. He watched as the Jedi Master entered his office, silently observing him. Noticing the same garb, he wore on Makeb only more worn and the grey armour pieces bent, dented and dirtied.

"Senator Avesta, it's good to see you in person." He greeted in a friendly way.

"The feeling is mutual and please it's Shalim." The senator smiled at him. "How can I help with your matter."

"Like I said, it involves the chancellor." Davin repeated. "And Saresh."

With the mention of her name, Shalim's interest peaked, he heard of the former chancellor capture by the Alliance and before that he witnessed her tyrannical rule over the republic. He had hoped when she was replaced things would go better but unfortunately, they didn't.

"What part does Saresh play in this?" He asked the commander.

"Every part senator. I have evidence she controlled the current chancellor as a puppet but also many war-crimes." Davin revealed much to Shalim's surprise.

"That explains things." He muttered. "And you want to reveal this to the senate."

"I may not be part of the republic but I still care about it, I need you to call for a special session." Davin requested. Shalim sighed deeply, knowing he could do it before nodding.

"I can arrange that but-" He spoke before Davin cut him off.

"I know of the status of New Makeb, if you can help me I can assist with the development of New Makeb." The commander offered him. Shalim frowned at him, the years of being a senator allowed him to sense a 'but' coming.

"And in return?" He eyed him.

"Only that you consider the proposal of trade negotiations." Davin answered him, causing a smile to from on the senator's mouth.

"I believe the senate needs to have a special session."

* * *

"Senator Avesta what is the reason for this session you called for?" Chancellor Madon asked.

"Chancellor, I thank you for allowing this session to commence with such haste however I have received shocking accusations about the state of Senate." Shalim spoke as he pressed the button that detached his hexagon repulsorpod, letting it hover near the chancellor's podium. Davin watched as he sat behind the Senator addressing the chancellor. The brown skinned female had greying hair and dressing in formal clothes, next to her was a Chistori male acting as vice chair and a human male on the other side as the staff aide.

"To state these accusations, I present Davin Hawkes, commander of the Alliance who speaks on my behalf." Shalim introduced, causing some unrest among the senators.

"Order, Order! The alliance commander will be permitted to speak." The Chistori bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the Senate. Davin took his cue and stood up, taking the place where Shalim stood.

"Senators." Davin spoke as cam-droids flew by him. "I am certain you have heard of the capture of the former chancellor Saresh on Odessen."

"We have Commander." Madon said sternly.

"After which she gave a confession detailing numerous war crimes during her term but most importantly. Secret control over the current chancellor Madon." Davin revealed causing a massive uproar from the other senators and tapped the button and played the recording. A large blue hologram of Saresh appeared and shimmered over the senators in their pods.

 _"State your name for the record."_

 _"Leontyne Saresh."_

 _"Alliance intelligence has gathered information about numerous war crimes you have committed. Murdered and imprisoned without benefit of trial. Usage of Dioxis in civilian areas. The usage of highly incendiary in civilian areas. Allowing the production and usage of expanding ordnance."_

 _"Do you admit committing these crimes that infringe the republic law of war?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"Lastly, do you admit placing a puppet chancellor you controlled from the shadow after a cadre of senators overruled you?"_

 _"I admit that I controlled the current_ chancellor _Madon."_

As if before the unrest wasn't loud enough all the senator shouted and yelled at him and the chancellor. If it wasn't for the Chistori shouting above the rest Davin would guess the bickering between the senators would never end.

"How do we know this isn't a forgery?" A Rodian senator questioned him.

"I came here because the republic is suffering and cannot heal due to unfit leaders who don't make their own choices." Davin pointed at Madon. "Must I remind everyone what Saresh was?"

Davin waited for a second, taking in the faces of the senator who silently listened to what he said.

"Of how she promised victory not peace. How she removed senators who overruled her when Coruscant's citizens were starving due to the blockade set up by the Eternal Empire." He reminded them harshly. "Do you and the people you represent want that kind of person in power, even though she isn't chancellor anymore Saresh still controlled the republic."

"If this body is not capable of making their own decisions I suggest new leadership is needed." Davin spoke up before pausing, prompting the senators to talk among themselves.

"I move for a vote of no confidence in chancellor Madon's leadership." He finished, with that Davin watched as the chancellor sunk back in his chair as the senators once again began to say the two words of 'vote now'.

"Hopefully they will elect a new chancellor, one that is better." Shalim spoke hopefully as Davin sat down next to him who nodded in agreement.

"Let's hope so."


	13. The Eternal Throne

**Hello again,**

 **RC here with a brand-new chapter in 2017. I wish all of you a happy new year fellow writers and readers.**

 **My god 2016, what a shame that so many known celebrities died that year. David Bowie, Alan Rickman and most recently Carrie Fisher and her mother. I was so shocked when I heard of her passing, it was sad and now she is one with the force and the force is with her.**

 **This chapter may be somewhat disconnected to the previous one, the same will go for the next chapter. After that I will continue the story of the 'operative'. I apologize if this causes confusion for some but these chapters need to be done. I might change the order of the chapters after this to maintain continuity.**

 **As for this chapter, it is somewhat of a special chapter. Notably the first (and possibly) named chapter. I normally don't write full chapters from the game but I had a different vision or version of the battle over Zakuul and here it is. Next to that this is my biggest chapter so far, even bigger than chapter 7. The chapter itself might feel a little jumpy and sorry if that is the case.**

 **As always, I hope you will enjoy this new chapter inspired by a new movie. If you liked this please review and tell me what you think or give suggestions, any constructed feedback is welcome.**

* * *

"Commander, urgent distress call from Empress Acina!" Aygo informed from the holotable.

"Dromund Kaas is under attack. The eternal fleet is bombing us from orbit!" Acina told, as turbolaser where muffled in the background.

"We won't abandon an ally. I'm sending our fleet, empress - with the Gravestone at its head." Davin spoke, determination in his voice.

"It's not just the Sith who are under attack, commander!" Aygo interrupted. "I'm picking up urgent distress calls from Coruscant and the other core worlds."

"We know Vaylin didn't order this, the Gemini captains must have gone rogue." Theron speculated, brushing his thumb against his chin.

"There is more." Aygo continued. "Emergency calls coming in from Zakuul, the eternal fleet set up a blockade. They're bombing them into oblivion."

"I won't sit by while the eternal fleet wipes out billions of lives!" Davin claimed.

"You cannot solve this with your armies and fleets." Valkorian spoke as he appears and time froze again.

"The eternal throne sits empty. Leaderless, the fleet has reverted back to its most primal function: extermination." He revealed. "Unchecked, they will destroy all life in the galaxy. There is only one way to stop them. Claim the eternal throne and seize your destiny." With that Valkorian disappeared again and time resumed.

"Ready the gravestone and prepare the fleet. We're going to Zakuul." Davin ordered.

With a nod Agyo agreed and tapped a button on the console, opening a base wide transmission. As the intercom across the base and alliance ships sparked to life, imperial and republic men and women waited as Aygo began.

"All hands, prepare for deployment."

Quickly scattering for their equipment as the alarm went off, the soldiers scrambled to their stations as pilots and officers rushed about to their ships and fighters.

 _"Attention all flight personnel, please report to your commanders immediately."_ A monotone voice informed over the intercom as Davin rushed to the gravestone drydock.

 _"Attention all flight personnel, please report to your commanders immediately. We have been redirected to Zakuul."_

Davin watched as technicians quickly refuelled their ships and fighters as he entered the main hanger of the gravestone.

"Pilots you will be briefed by your squadron leader on-route. May the force be with you."

Pilots swiftly hopped in their fighters as traffic controllers guided the ships, fighters and bombers taking off. Rulmatt rushed by other personnel on his way to his ship, sprinting across the terrain with his data pad in his hand, containing his orders for the battle. Running up the ramp of the ship and opening the door, inside he could see HK securing loose cargo boxes.

"HK, send a transmission to Vizla." Rushing up the stairs and into the cockpit, Rulmatt dropped into his chair and secured his belt as HK sat down in the other chair. Pulling the lever, he felt his ship ascend, the alliance fleet taking off entered the view of the cockpit and quickly joined them.

Davin marched through the hallways of the gravestone to the bridge. After giving everyone their orders he gave Koth a nod, ordering him to prepare for the jump to hyperspace.

"Prepare for hyperspace." Koth informed over the intercom of the ship. "All ships, on my mark."

Within seconds the gravestone accelerated and entered the familiar blue tunnel. Looking at a hologram showing that all ships where accounted for, Davin hoped that it would take enough to stop the eternal fleet.

* * *

"Then it's settled, when do we reach Zakuul?"

"Now." Koth told as he sat back into the captain's chair.

Davin watched from the bridge of the Gravestone as saw the fleet drop out of hyperspace, the Thranta frigates and Terminus destroyers of their own fleet flanking the Gravestone along with several smaller imperial corvettes.

Another bang was heard and their latest addition to the fleet dropping out of hyperspace. A Valor class cruiser dropped from hyperspace and formed up with the rest of the alliance fleet. Unable to resist a small smile forming on his lips as he watched the fighters deploy from their hangars and heard the intercom buzz to life.

In the distance, Davin, could see the eternal fleet blocking the planet, destroying any fleeing ship and bombing the planet to ash. At the center of all the ships was the remaining flagship that Vaylin used before he was forced to killed to save the base and the galaxy.

"This is admiral Aygo of the Alliance, all squadron leaders report in." He ordered as Davin spotted a XS stock light freighter fly by and heard Nico's voice over the comm.

"Admiral. This is red leader, standing by." Nico answered, following his ship where the contingent of Republic Liberator starfighters with their wings folded followed by Rulmatt's voice.

"This is green leader, standing by." As his ship flew past trailed by imperial Mark VI Supremacy-class starfighters.

"This is gold leader, reporting in." Hylo's voice spoke as a freighter flew by along with imperial B28 Extinction-class bomber and republic FT-7B Clarion bombers.

"This is blue leader, standing ready." Jorgan's voice reported as he flew by in his BT-7 Thunderclap leading a pair of shuttles and fighters.

"Commander, we're detecting ships dropping out of hyperspace." Theron informed and looking to his right Davin saw a handful of Mandalorian ship drop out of hyperspace.

A _Kandosii_ -type dreadnought along with a trio of _Jehavey'ir_ -type assault ships flanking it. The massive dreadnought dwarfing the rest of the fleet.

"This is Mandalore the Avenger." Shae Vizla's voice spoke over the intercom. Davin watched as the Mandalorian ships joined theirs in formation. "Ready to assist the Alliance and avenge our comrade."

"All wings, lock S-foils in attack positions." Jorgan ordered, flipping a switch that shifted the wings in attack position. His action was quickly followed by the rest as Davin watched the fighters and bombers locking their strike foils.

"Red, Green and Gold squadrons. Attack formations, defend the fleet. Blue squadron, get to the surface while the eternal fleet engages us. Make a path for the Commander and offer ground support." Aygo ordered.

"Copy you admiral. Blue squadron, on me!" Jorgan ordered as he manoeuvred past Aygo ship and descended to the planet.

 _"Copy blue leader."_

 _"Copy blue leader."_

 _"We won't have long."_

Turbo laser flew past him as he saw the drop pod being launched from the gravestone. Holding the commander, Senya and Arcann in a daring mission even he would consider dangerous. Focusing back to enemy fighters coming in he fired the thunderclap's weapons, clearing a path for him and the rest of his squadron. Slowly they descended further into the massive city. Glancing at a hologram of the city to pinpoint the commander's location, he spotted a red dot closing in on the space elevator that led to the throne.

"Get ready!" He shouted over his shoulder to a squad of soldiers, buckled up in the seats near the hatch. "Shuttles, reinforce the commander and the locals. All fighters, shield them from air attack."

Slowing down and descending, Jorgan piloted the thunderclap not far from the commander and tapped a button, opening the hatch. Quickly the troops stormed out and engaged Loyal Zakuulan forces that defended the throne.

"For Torian!" Jorgan heard them shout as he watched the other shuttles dropping soldiers.

* * *

Rulmatt watched as several bombers launched their proton torpedoes at an enemy battlecruiser's thinner spine, splitting the cruiser in two before a massive explosion caused the two halves to drift apart. Only to see the flagship behind it, firing it's turbolaser batteries at the fleet.

Looking to his left he could see Vizla's ship engaging a battle cruiser point blank range. Its weapons may not be as advanced an eternal fleet battle cruiser but it was still tearing it up.

"Report, the gravestones deflector shields are at 50% master." HK informed before he heard Hylo's voice.

"Hit that opening." She referred to the flagship now open for bombing run. The republic and imperial bombers formed up in formation, closing in on the disabled warship.

"We see it gold leader, ion torpedoes away." Rulmatt could see the bombers making their attack run and disabling the large capital ship causing it to drift due to the engines getting knocked out. Blue electricity sparked from the ship as it drifted in the vastness of space. On it officers and technicians scrambled to restore the power.

"What's happening?" A zakuulan admiral barked as officers rushed by on the bridge, opening maintenance panels of the consoles sparking and the lights flickering.

"We've lost engine power, sir!" An officer informed from a lower deck as a nearby power coupling exploded.

"That flagship is disabled." Aygo noted from the bridge of his ship. "Green squadron, reinforce the left flank. They're being overwhelmed."

"Copy that admiral." Rulmatt complied before steering the Legacy to a wave of enemy fighters.

Lana watched from the bridge as the fleet dispatched another battle cruiser, it's debris damaging another nearby cruiser and crippling it.

 _That's the downside of such a close and tight formation..._

"That flagship is disabled and it can control the fleet away from the throne." Theron pointed out while the gravestone opened fire on a group of battle cruisers.

"If we don't take that module, they will be able to disrupt the fleet." Aygo added. "And as we know we can't replicate that technology but."

"If we capture it, we can control the fleet away whilst being mobile. Like the flagship."

"Prepare a boarding party." Lana ordered before walking away from the bridge.

"Yes, my lady." Agyo nodded before contacting the hangar.

* * *

Jorgan grunted as he nearly missed a bridge that connected two larger buildings, fly past the burning buildings as he dodged more incoming turbolasers from surface weapon emplacements. Glancing at a display he noted his deflectors where at 23 percent and lowering, a sudden jolt rocked the ship as alarms blared through the ship and texts where shown on various displays.

 _Deflect shield offline._

Cursing as another jolt rocked him forwards, looking at schematic of his ship he saw that his rear stabilizer had been knocked out before hearing a voice of a pilot.

 _"Major behind you!"_

Lurching forward as he heard a loud bang, Jorgan struggling to control the flight sticks as he watched the ship rapidly descend. Putting all his strength to steer the ship to an open area, Jorgan felt the air getting kicked out of his body as the Thunderclap crashed in the middle of a park, or what was left of it. Shaking his head as his ears where filled with a deafening high-pitched sound. Slowly focusing he could hear static voices of the rest of his squadron.

 _"Blu- lea- is down, -nd ground -ces for -ac."_

Climbing out of his chair he could feel warm blood trickling down his face. Flinching as he brushed of his forehead, feeling a wet and warm spot on his fingers. Promptly his hands went to a pouch on his belt and opened it, pulling a small bacta patch from it and placing it carefully on his forehead. Feeling the throbbing pain numb, Jorgan limped out of the cockpit.

Quickly taking an oxygen-mask to protect him from the thick smoke inside the ship caused by the crash. Looking over his shoulder he could see through the broken glass of the cockpit a large squad of sky troopers approaching his location. Struggling to walk, the cathar moved through the wrecked hallway of the thunderclap and made his way to the armoury. Grabbing his sniper-rifle and loaded a clip as he heard the mechanical footsteps approaching him. Grabbing a belt of detonators, he scuffled out of the armoury, taking cover behind the damaged holotable and readied his rifle, adjusting his scope as the footsteps grew closer.

As soon as the first sky trooper entered Jorgan fired his rifle at its droid head, blasting it off. He could hear the groans of the other troopers as they entered the room. Jorgan swiftly opened fire, taking out the droids with deadly accuracy. Outside he could hear an explosion going off and indistinct shouting, firing his rifle at the last sky trooper in the hallway he stood up and walked past the remains of the droids.

Hearing more blaster fire nearby he readied his rifle again and turned around the corner leading to the hatch of the ship. Surprised when he didn't see more sky troopers at the entrance of the ship but instead republic and imperial troopers taking cover behind broken off wreckage and firing at the incoming sky troopers. Realizing he still had his rifle trained at the back of a female imperial soldier he quickly changed it to an incoming sky trooper.

"Major, glad to see you made it." A republic trooper exclaimed.

"I'm not going down with a fight!" Jorgan struggled forward towards the group of soldiers.

Taking cover next to an imperial soldier as more sky troopers dropped from the sky and opened fire on their position. Looking at the man next to him, giving him a nod. The soldier gave a nod in return before they rose above their cover and opened fire, tossing a detonator at a group of droids. Jorgan saw them scatter to bits at it went off and managed to pick off a few droids before needing to take cover again from their fire.

"There is to many of them!"

"I managed to survive these odds once on Zakuul, I'll do it again." Jorgan looked at the soldiers surrounding him. "But if we are going to die, we will do so holding our ground. Holding the line, so that the commander can end this. Once and for all."

"Agreed, for the alliance!"

"For the alliance!" They all shouted before standing up, charging at the overwhelming amounts of sky troopers.

"This is for you Rayhem." Jorgan whispered to himself as he fired his blaster at the droids.

Taking out as many droids as he could whilst limping centimetre by centimetre as he saw the republic and imperial troopers fall. Next to his he saw an imperial female get shot, causing her to fall to the ground. Firing his blaster as he extended his hand to her, she took his hand and Jorgan lifted her off the ground, blasting another droid.

He watched at the incoming droids firing their blaster at them as he suddenly heard a loud discharge, causing them to look up. Out of a sudden all the ships and droids had stopped firing. Shocked as he saw the droids deactivating in droves and the eternal fleet stopping their bombardment and the eerie silence that followed.

"He did it..." The soldier next to him gasped.

"He actually did it." Jorgan repeated, followed by the soldiers cheering and holding their rifles in the air whilst hugs where exchanged.

* * *

"Sir, the fleet has stopped firing!" A zakuulan officer informed. "Scans report a hostile boarding party."

"Lock down the bridge, immediately!" An admiral ordered. "They must be after the control module."

What few soldiers that remained on the bridge rallied to the hallway that connected to the bridge as it's blast doors closed behind them. Looking up as the lights flickered before they turned off, leaving the bridge nearly pitch black. Powering up their blasters as they heard a pair of footsteps approach them before the hiss of a lightsaber igniting lit the hallway. The slim figure of a woman glaring at them with a lightsaber in her hand and lightning sparking down the other.

"Open fire!"

Gracefully defecting the incoming bolts, Lana made her way forward. Blasting a trooper with lightning and summoning the force to lift on of the floor and slam against the ceiling whilst blocking more incoming fire back at the troopers. Hearing a soldier cry for help as he knocked on the door desperately.

Lana slashed the trooper pinned on the ceiling with her lightsaber before extending her hand to the rest of the soldiers, using the force to pull their blasters from their hands and leaving them defenceless before finishing them off.

The officers on the bridge watched in terror at the door of the bridge as they heard the blaster fire and screams stop. The admiral locked his eyes on the door before an explosion blasted it open and alliance soldiers stormed the bridge with a female at its lead. Taking his blaster pistol from his belt and aimed at the glass of the bridge, Lana watched as he discharged his pistol. Shattering the glass and caused the air to be sucked out of the room. Feeling her grip slip away and hurdle towards the broken window before a shutter closed it off.

"Flagship secure." She spoke into her comm.

"Copy that Lana." Theron's voice replied.

"Any word from Da- the commander?" Lana asked him as she clipped her lightsaber to her belt.

"We've lost contact with him, Senya and Arcann since the fleet stopped firing but scans show they are alive." Koth informed, chiming in.

"Valkorion..." She gasped turning around to the entrance of the bridge and race back to the hangar where they had arrived. Rushing past both republic and imperial personnel, Lana ran back the hallways. Backtracking to the hangar and entered the turbolift, slamming the button to the hangar. Pacing as she felt the elevator descend, Lana felt something she still wasn't used too after all her time with Davin.

It was worry and she hated it, because despite all his skills in the force nothing could prepare against Valkorian. A small bell rung, indicating that the elevator had arrived at the hangar but as soon as the doors opened and Lana rushed towards the shuttle she felt a massive ripple in the force.

The wave knocked her backwards like years ago, after Darth Marr led and expedition into wild space. Getting up to her feet she heard hers and the ships commlink activate and relief flooded her mind and body when she heard his voice.

"People of the Galaxy. The war is over. The eternal fleet is pacified."

Her mind raced as she entered the shuttle and piloted it out of the hangar, Lana could hear his speech as she piloted the ship towards the docking port of the throne room. Jumping out of her chair as the shuttle connected with the docking port, she pressed the button to open the airlock only to receive a text on display showing: NO ACCESS.

letting out a grunt before she took her lightsaber from her belt and began to cut through the metal door. Forcing her way in, she ran though the empty hallway up to the elevator.

* * *

"The eternal fleet will now serve as a benevolent armada-delivering supplies, transporting refugees and healing the damage this war inflicted." Davin spoke with Senya and Arcann at his side and watched as the elevator opened with Lana in it, pacing towards him and found himself walking towards her.

At the final few meters between them Lana launched herself at him, Davin couldn't help but smile when he clasped his arms around her. After everything thing that has happened it was incredibly relieving to see her. Now more than ever he realized how much he loved her.

"I love you." He murmured, nuzzling against her neck.

"I know." She replied, breaking the hug and looking at Senya and Arcann. The former holding back a smile before sending them a small nod.

"Let's go home."


	14. A murder in Space City

The shuttle lurched as it exited from hyperspace, the white lines becoming dots again and the planet Nespis VIII coming into view. Theron piloted the ship toward the yellow planet, as the ship flew closer he could see the second planet enter the view of the cockpit.

Within a few seconds, Theron could see the orbital station coming into view, a large stream of ship coming and going could be seen from kilometres away. Flying towards it, he could begin to see the shape of the station.

The most eye-catching part of the station was its hull, a stark white in combination with steel blue parts of a that glimmered in the sunlight of its primary star. It had the shape of a large spheroid with a multitude of rectangular, hexagonal and other truncated shapes dotted with yellow and orange lights that formed the sprawling city on the upper side of the spheroid.

Another feature of the station was that at the center of its major axis was a large trench, separating the upper and lower halves. Littered with blue magnetic fields that protected the many large and small docking bays from the vacuum of space.

For the largest of ships where docking platforms that protruded from the trench. Beneath the station where several cone shaped structures that had massive antenna arrays on the ends of them. Flying by the many buzzing ships.

Theron could spot a large variety of the way from _Vaya_ -class scout and _Quartermaster_ -class supply carriers to MedStar frigates and Mon Calamari exploration cruiser that dwarfed his shuttle as he flew by.

Behind him he could here footsteps coming up behind him, the image of Lana looking through the glass of the cockpit at the station from the corner of his eyes whilst tapping a few buttons to send a request for landing, Theron steered the shuttle past the other ships coming and going.

"The space city, one of twenty wonders of the galaxy." Lana spoke in awe as they got closer.

"We're not here for the scenic view miss Beniko. One of our operatives has been reported dead." Jorgan reminded her, trying not to sound too harsh.

"Miss Beniko here already visited one more than us." Theron chimed in before glancing at Lana with a grin. "Hasn't she?"

"Yes, I have." She confirmed, uncertainty in her voice. "But that can wait."

Lana decided to cut off Theron by pointing out where to land, who promptly steered the ship towards the designated landing pad they were given by the stations flight control. Gripping the wall as Theron reduced speed for landing, Lana felt the shuttle rock slightly as it touched down. Quickly exiting the ship and walking down the ramp they watched as the buildings that moments ago, where small now towered over them with the many different ships overhead.

"This way come on." Theron pointed out as he took charge.

"One of the twenty wonders of the galaxy, huh?" Jorgan muttered as he watched his surroundings gaining a small chuckle from Lana.

* * *

Moving past a crowd of civilians surrounding the towering apartment building Theron walked past the security guards the local police had set up and crossed the holographic line that ordered civilians to stay away. Looking at the apartment from the outside it seemed normal except for bloodstains on the window. Walking inside Theron could see signs of a fight with the railing shattered and pieces broken off and laid around the stairs.

"Somebody made a mess." He muttered as he walked to the door of the room that the operative had used. Opening it he could see the trashed room, broken furniture littered the room along with bloodstains on the floor. Moving towards the body he could see several stab wounds on his tendons, chest and finally his throat.

Standing up as he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around to see who followed him he could see Major Jorgan and Lana enter the room behind him.

"I'm surprised you came along, thought you were going to visit your family on Dromund Kaas." Theron asked the female Sith.

"I was but it can wait, this is more important right now." She answered, using the force to summon a data-pad from the floor.

"More important than family, you sure?" He pressed lightly, gaining a weak smile from her.

"I'm here now." She stated. "Let's just figure out who killed agent Lou."

"It's clear that whomever killed our operative was searching for something." Jorgan pointed at the open cabinets and closets. "But what?"

"Per my intel, he was watching several imperial and republic personnel that worked together in the past and if possible, recruit them." Theron explained.

"What about our other agents in the field?" Jorgan asked concerned. "They too could be at risk."

"I will inform the commander, you two grab any intel." The SIS agent told them.

Jorgan gave him a nod as Theron left the room, eyeing it as he walked around.

"What about security footage?" Jorgan asked as he looked at the door.

"The cameras didn't see anyone enter or leave and during the attack they were disabled." Lana replied. "Have you checked the bedroom?"

"I'll what I can find." The cathar spoke before disappearing into the bedroom. Waiting a few seconds after he left, Lana knelt next to the body. Looking up again, making sure that the major wasn't present in the room

"Let's hope this will work." She whispered to herself, taking in a sharp breath and closing her eyes before lowering her hand on the agent's body.

With a sudden jolt, Lana felt the force blowing her slightly and opened her eyes. Surrounding her was a black mist, engulfing the room. The agent no longer on the floor but walking around with a data-pad in his hands, typing in a report.

Standing up Lana could see a standard apartment room, hearing a few knocks on the door she could see the agent placing his data-pad on the table and walked towards the door. Lana watched as it busted open and saw a man attack the agent. She looked on as the attacker stabbed his shoulder before dodging a punch, severing his tendons at the same time and kicked him further into the room.

"Wait please!" His cry for mercy was silenced with a gasps and grunts. Walking toward the attacker she could point out a weathered armour set with an imperial insignia on the shoulder pads. Gasping as she felt the force jolt, the mist engulfing her and causing her to fall backwards. Shaking her head, she could see the agent's body in front of her.

"You alright?" Jorgan's voice asked. Blinking a few times before seeing the major's figure in the door way, frowning at her.

"I'm fire, I just... lost my balance." She answered quickly, picking herself up.

"Right." The cathar scoffed, closing in on her. "Care to tell me what you did?"

"It's a force thing." Lana waved her hand dismissively. "And it's none of your business."

"Just because you and the commander are a thing doesn't mean to keep things from the rest." Jorgan pointed at her.

"That's not the reason." She argued, glaring at the cathar. "It's personal."

"Does the commander know of your force... thing..." He trailed off, noticing a small red dot on her sleeve.

Narrowing his eyes as he moved his hand across it, quickly turning his head to the window. Without hesitation, he pulled her down to the ground just as he heard the glass shattering. Jorgan grunted as he heard blaster fire whistling over him, looking at Lana to make sure she didn't sustain any injuries.

"You hurt?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

"Just the glass." She hissed in pain, her hands reaching her side and feeling a warm wet spot on her skin. Lana crawled back to the door when it smashed open with Theron rushing in, blaster raised.

Taking his rifle from his back, Jorgan rolled over before taking aim. Firing a few shots in the direction of where the incoming blaster fire came from, looking through his scope he could see a red flash pointing at him. Gasping as he looked away from the scope from an incoming blaster bolt that shot off his scope. Falling backwards, Jorgan sought out cover away from the window.

He saw Theron help Lana out of the room and noticed the enemy blaster fire had ceased. Slowly rising from the floor, he took a careful peak out of the window, spotting a person from several buildings further clip a rifle on his back. Jorgan watched from afar as their attacker jumped off the roof and gracefully landing on a streamlined silver-grey ship. He barely could notice the blue lights along with a pair of engines that had a pink highlight before it blasted away to the vastness of space.

* * *

 **Hello again,**

 **RC here, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of my story. If you did please let me know what you think and feel free to share ideas. I appreciate any feedback to improve my story.**

 **I quickly wanted to point out a few things that you might have noticed or felt was weird. First off: The MedStar frigate, I know. I know it's from the clone wars era but I like the design of it.**

 **Second: Well the authors note is on the bottom. I would like to hear your feedback on this, whether you would like it to be before or after the story itself. Again, please let me know what you prefer.**

 **Last thing: Yes, I have watched Rogue One and it was glorious. As a Star Wars fan, I can say it was really good. Oh, and please don't put spoilers in the reviews.**

 **May the force be with you,**

 **RC**


	15. Going home

Lana paced though the rocky hallways of the base, entering the war room after passing a pair of guards. The room was unusually empty considering she would find either Theron, Koth or T7 in the room all doing their own thing. Most of the personnel had taken leave to celebrate life day with friends and family, leaving only a skeleton crew to the was leaving for Coruscant. Senya and Arcann took a few days to return to Zakuul, Rulmatt said he was following a lead. To what he didn't say but HK told her it was of significant importance.

All the while she had received a message from her brother on Dromund Kaas, giving her a holo number to call. Silently wondering how he is and what he has been up to as she typed in the number and tapped a button that activated a holo-transmission.

Normally she would use a personal holo-communicator but since there few personnel Lana prompted to use a more stable and secure transmission. Within a few seconds of the console beeping, the projector activated and the figure of a young man appeared in a blue hue. A smile formed on her lips as she heard his voice.

"Lana, hello." The young man greeted, surprise in his voice.

"Hello Amare, how have you been?" Lana asked him.

"I've been well big sis, mom too. How are doing these days?" Amare smiled broadly at her.

"Busy with many things but I can manage." She answered him, her thoughts drifting to Davin.

"Is that why you called, to inform you can't come?" Amare frowned, trying to hide his disappointment.

"On the contrary, I called so I could tell you that I planned on coming." Lana corrected him, causing his frown to disappear and replaced by a large smile.

"That's great, really! Mom will love this."

"Lana." Theron's voice reached her ears, turning her head to see the SIS agent walking towards her, data-pad under his arm. "I believed you wanted this."

"Couldn't you have waited?" She questioned annoyed as Theron handed the data-pad over to her as he looked at the hologram.

"Is that your brother you talked about?" Theron inquired curiously, to which the man nodded in confirmation.

"Amare Beniko, pleasure to meet you." Amare introduced himself in a kind way. "So, a boyfriend huh?"

Lana's mouth dropped as she looked up from the data-pad, her shocked face looking at the hologram before changing it to Theron who broke out in laughter. Covering his mouth, muffling his laughter before walking away.

"Theron- He is not my... boyfriend." She sputtered, hoping that she wasn't blush to hard.

"I'm going to Coruscant now." Theron excused himself, wiping a tear from his cheek.

As he walked to the elevator he could hear the cogs turning as it lowered slowly, he could feel his heart quicken slightly as he saw Davin standing on the platform. His eyes closed, briefly meditating as the elevator was as slow as a Bantha. Briefly observing him, he could notice the creases under his eyes no doubt due to the constant fighting since he became a Jedi. But now after all that has happened, with the dust starting to settle across the galaxy in the aftermath Vaylin's conquest.

As it reached the ground, Davin opened his eyes. A small frown formed on his face as his eyes settles on Theron's smiling face, who was making a poor attempt to hide it as he walked towards him.

"May I ask what's so funny?" He asked lightly, stepping off the platform. "Don't tell me you're already drunk."

"No, no... it's just a very hilarious moment with Lana. Her brother thought I was her boyfriend." Theron answered with a small chuckle.

"Her what?" Davin repeated, amused and shocked at the same time.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction, however I don't want to be late for mom and dad." Theron pointed out.

"And Jeyne." Davin added, giving him a knowing look.

"Is that going to be a problem, me and her?" He asked carefully.

"I'll..." Davin looked down and sighed somewhat defeated before looking at the SIS agent again. "Go, get out of here." He gave a small smile and nodded towards the elevator.

"Thanks commander." Theron placed his arm on Davin's shoulder before standing on the platform of the elevator.

"Don't make me regret this." Davin called out before the platform rose and Theron with it to the upper level, leaving the alliance commander to the war room who kept his gaze where the elevator was before hearing Lana from across the room. annoyance in her voice, looking at the war table he could see her pacing and talking to a hologram of a boy.

"For the last time, _he_ is not my boyfriend." Lana hissed at the hologram.

"He isn't but someone else is?" The boy pressed her, his grin agitating her only more.

"Yes, no. It's none of your business."

"Well this is interesting." Davin spoke up as he approached her, fulling knowing it would be even more annoying for her.

Just as he predicted she turned around to greet him with a scowl on her face, glaring at him. Trying his best no to grin as it would only make her ever angrier, he carefully turned his gaze to the blue hologram emitted from the holotable.

"Hello there, I take it you're Lana's brother."

"Indeed, I'm Amare Beniko but I haven't got your name?" Amare asked in a friendly tone.

"Davin Hawkes, pleasure to meet you." Davin gave him a small but kind nod.

"The feeling is mutual." He returned the nod before his eyes darted back to Lana next to Davin. "So, is this your boyfriend?"

"No!"

"Yes."

They answered at the same time, looking at each other after they spoke causing Amare to chuckle loudly over the holo. The look in her eye told Davin she would have slapped his cheek if they were alone but restrained herself.

"Mom will definitely love to hear that my big sister has a boyfriend." He teased her. "Maybe you should ask him to join us." Amare suggested.

"No, no going to happen!" Lana hissed slamming the console.

"Why not?" Amare crossed his arms, knitting his brows.

"Because... reasons!" She argued, her voice rising.

The argument alone made Davin snort if Amare's laugh didn't do it. Before he knew it, Davin hear a loud slap near his ear along with a warm and stinging feeling on his cheek.

"You... are the worst right now." Lana fumed.

"I probably deserved that." Davin mumbled as he watched Lana place the transmission on hold. "He raised a good question, why not?"

"Really Davin?" She began. "Do you think they have any idea, whatsoever who you are?"

"Kriff." He sighed, realizing where she's going.

"Kriff indeed, how do you think they will react when they find out that I am in a relation with a Jedi?" She continued, her raging glare not shifting from his face.

"Grey Jedi." He corrected with the only response he heard was another slap near his other ear and the same stinging feeling forming. "Sorry."

"Force knows what they'll think of me." Lana turned her back to him, her voice shifted from anger to a hint of worry and concern.

"They'll think of you as family." Davin tried to reassure her, resting his hands on her shoulders to ease her.

"And what will they think of you?" She questioned, wiping his hands away with her own before turning around to face him.

"As a... a person that has affinity to the force but never properly trained." He asserted. "And that we met on an expedition on...

After a long pause, Lana sighed and nodded slowly, her eyes locking with his again. With that Davin gave her a small smile before pressing the button on the console, resuming the transmission. Within seconds Amare's hologram appeared again, a frown plastered over his face.

"You two done arguing?" He cocked his head slightly to the left, his eyes darting from Davin to Lana and back again.

"Yes." Lana started. "We're coming."

* * *

 _Dromund Kaas, the planet that always has rain pouring down._

The though was as souring as the rain that began to drench his clothes as they walked through the streets. Wearing his usual garb would undoubtedly cause trouble so Davin opted to choose a different outfit that he used during undercover missions, it was a beige coat made from a soft fabric and a sage green poncho that doubled as a hood. It was the third time on the imperial capital, last time was his visit to empress Acina was just a month ago, Davin still remembered the first time he had set foot here seven years ago, when he came to destroy the Sith emperor.

"It's this way." Lana's voice snapped him out of thoughts.

Leading the way through the street they spotted a squad of imperial soldiers patrolling the street, instinctively Davin's hand reached to where is lightsaber is only to feel nothing there. He had agreed to give it to Lana to keep their cover intact, if it wasn't for the blaster Rulmatt gave him he would feel naked but then again, he did have the force at his disposal but his cover prevented the use of it publicly or obviously, it would cause a big scene.

Continuing their way through the street of the imperial city they found themselves standing in front of a towering office building. The lit logo and title on the side of the exterior, Davin looked at it as he spoke aloud.

"Beniko Bionics, what exactly does your company?"

"Yes, well. It is largely scientific research." Lana answered as she walked up the stairs leading to the entrance where two guards stood clad in imperial armour. Davin could see their gaze locked on Lana approaching the entrance before one of them spoke up.

"Please show your ID card." He asked, his voice slightly muffled from the helmet.

Davin watched as Lana's first response was to remove her hood, showing her face to them and the camera's. Through the force, he could sense their nervousness rise along with a hint of smugness from Lana.

"I think that is enough to convince you or would you deny me and my... friend form seeing my family?" She questioned him, causing him to shake his head.

"No, sorry my lady." He apologised, opening the door for them and allowing them to step inside.

The sound of the door closing gave a warm feeling compared to outside and Davin pulled the hood back, his eyes darting around the room as if he was scanning it. The interior of the building was made of a crisp white alloy with the floor being a black marble to contrast it. A few plants dotted the room along with a reception where Lana was heading towards.

"It is quite the interior, my lady."

"Don't you even think about." She chided under her breath before turning to the receptionist.

"How can I help you?" She asked with a thick imperial accent.

"I am looking for my brother and mother, are they in the office?" Lana asked her, flashing her a look. It took only a second for the receptionist to realise who she was dealing with before answering.

"They both are in the meeting room as we speak."

"Thank you."

With that Lana walked to the elevator with Davin in tow, tapping the button in the elevator causing the door to close and the elevator to ascend. Davin look at Lana who was standing next to him, sensing her tense up the more the elevator rose. Grabbing her hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze to ease her nervousness. Through the force, he could sense her soften as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

They walked onto a broad hallway, at the end of it was a large door with a sign above it reads: meeting room. As they approached the doors they opened, men in expensive suits exiting the room. Davin and Lana stood aside as they passed them, a few glancing their way but most talked among each other as they walked to the elevator. As soon as everyone had left the room, Lana took a small breath before standing in the doorway and knocking on the door.

Davin stood behind her, giving him a view of the meeting room. At the centre of it was a large table made of wood with a glass core, surrounding it where a dozen of leather seats. Glass windows protected the room from the fierce rains storms looming overhead whilst giving a panoramic view of both the rest of Kaas city and the thick jungle surrounding it.

"Yes?" The sound of a woman's voice reached his ears.

Davin looked at the seat at the head of the table, a woman was occupying it and focused her attention on a data-pad on the table. He could note out she was in her mid-fifties, she had slightly greying hair like Senya. Lana cleared her throat, causing her to look up. Her brown eyes fixated on Lana before her mouth dropped slightly and rose from her chair.

"Lana." She gasped before a smile formed.

"Mom."

* * *

 **I. Am. back.**

 **Firstly, I want to apologise for unable to update for so long, school swamped me with work. Next to that I am also working on another story for Star Wars rebels. It is a Wedge and Sabine fic.**

 **Second, this chapter was supposed to be longer. It originally contained things you will see in the next chapter but I had to cut it down to two parts unfortunately. Next chapter: fancy outfits and family dinner.**

 **Third, shout out to Magento11. Some time ago he asked me permission for using my JK and Lana Beniko in his story. It does contain some spoilers for future chapters so beware if you do read it. If you do please review his story, it is one of the more interesting stories out there.**

 **Lastly, if you like this chapter please leave a review behind and let me know what you think or leave suggestions or questions. Feedback is always welcome.**

 **May the force be with you,**

 **RC.**


	16. Family

"Lana."

"Mom."

The tone of their voices hinted at hesitance from both, Davin watched as they both looked at each other in silence before Lana's mother spoke up, ending the silence.

"It's good to see you dear." As she walked away from the chair and towards Lana.

"You too, mom." Lana replied, opening her arms to embrace her mother.

It was a short hug but long enough for their nervousness and hesitance to dissipate, it was only a few second before she had her eyes fixated on Davin, who was standing behind Lana.

"Mhh, Amare did say we had a new guest coming with you." She said, taking a step into his direction.

It was now Davin's turn to get nervous, being the first time, he met his lover's parents wasn't a walk in the park. Taking his cue to step forward and extended his hand to her.

"I am David Hunter, it's a pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself with his cover name.

"Mercina Beniko, the pleasure is mine." She took his hand. "For I have never been introduced to you, only hear stories."

Davin glanced at Lana, sending her a frown. "Telling stories now?"

"Only the good ones, dear."

"I hope so, for my sake." He looked back at Mercina who was clearly amused by their little conversation.

"How amusing this conversation may be, you two needs to get dressed for dinner." Mercina pointed out, gaining their attention.

"Dressed?" Lana and Davin both repeated asking at the same time.

"Yes, dressed. I don't suppose you will want to wear your current... garb for dinner." Mercina spoke, raising her chin slightly.

"There is nothing wrong with my robes, mom." Lana argued with no avail.

"No, you will need something less dull and... insufferable." Mercina criticized

With the last word, Davin grew an amused look on his face. Clearly utilising 'insufferable' was a family thing. Mercina took notice of his enjoyment and turned her face to his.

"What, don't tell me she calls you that?" She quipped curiously.

"More times than I can count." Davin asserted, grinning at Lana who send him a glare of embarrassment.

"That's not true and you know it!" She retorted, pointing her finger at him.

"My, me. You two truly are in love." Mercina chuckled lightly before turning to a more serious tone. "Now, I suggest we make our way to the landing pad. Our ride is waiting."

Mercina strode past both, leaving Davin and Lana to exchange flustered expressions before they both followed her out of the meeting room. walking back through the hallway that they came from when they entered the floor. Mercina tapped a button that opened the elevator and the three of the walked in, as the doors closed in front of them the elevator ascended.

It was a slow ride to the designated floor, Davin had no idea where the elevator was taking them but took comfort that Lana did as she had a relaxed posture. Looking at the small display showing the floors, he could see that they were headed to near the top of the building.

Inside the elevator was only silence. It wasn't uncomfortable but it certainly wasn't comfortable. After all he was in the presence of Lana's mother and first impressions are the most important, Davin only hoped his was a positive one. On the other hand, Lana seemed not to be excited to see her.

 _Perhaps it is due to a lack of contact between them.._

Family or the fate of the galaxy, Davin knows Lana more than enough to know what her priorities are and he couldn't blame her for putting the galaxy above them. If she hadn't done what she did, Vaylin would have bombed the empire to dust regardless.

A small rock jolted Davin out of his thinking, he watched as the doors of the elevator opened and revealed yet another hallway. Only this time the floors where made of a thick glass with beneath them multiple laboratories of various sorts, filled with working staff, diverse droids and equipment.

Focusing back on what was happening in front of him. Mercina opened a door at the end of the wide corridor leading to the outside. As he stepped outside Davin realised it was a landing pad and on it was a long limousine, as they approached it, one of the guards standing near it opened the door for them allowing them to enter quickly before the rain began to soak their clothes.

Once inside the limousine, Davin could see the interior of it. It was somewhat luxurious, something he couldn't quite get used too. After all, when he was part of the Jedi Order, all he had was what he needed to have to sustain himself and during the Alliance, they couldn't afford to get any at Lana, he could notice Lana feeling out of place too as she sat down. But on the other hand, he could get comfortable with the leathers seats as Davin himself sat down next to Lana, once he did he was met with a look from Mercina, one he really couldn't make out or describe.

Narrowing her eyes at him for the shortest of moments, Davin nearly missed it and would have if not for the force before she blinked away. Looking away himself, Davin watched as the rain droplets trickled down the window of the limousine as the thunderstorm rumbled overhead. Leaving the limousine in an odd silence.

Neither he, Lana or Mercina seemed eager to start any form of conversation, leaving the commander alone to his thoughts. Davin tried to think of a subject but found non-to be good so opted to sit out the silence. Shifting his foot slight as he glanced briefly at Mercina, who didn't notice him doing so. It was unsettling for him, not even Valkorion made him this nervous. The thought of having made a bad impression kept lingering in his mind but the silence was cut short by Mercina as she spoke up.

"We're here."

Davin felt the limousine slow down and descend, the small rocking notified him that it had landed. The door opened, prompting the three to exit. Upon exiting the limousine, Davin watched in awe as his view was filled in a large mansion. It had at least two floors due to its height. The outside of the mansion was made of the same material that he could see in Kaas City but had no doubt that the interior was much different.

Looking over his shoulder, he could see they were located at the edge of the city. The building reminded him somewhat of the republica 500, home of the richest of the rich. No doubt Lana's family was wealthy by looking at their house. Following Lana and Mercina to the main door and inside and the main hall came into view. It was spacious, filled with luxurious decorations on the walls, ceiling and floors. At the end was a small fireplace and on each of it sides were a doorway that led to another the main hall where two stairs that led to a second floor and an interior balcony surrounded the hall.

"Your room has not changed much since your last time here and.." Mercina stated before trailing off as a pair of footsteps came down from one of the stairs, gaining everyone's attention.

The figure of Amare walking down the stairs came into view. He had short blonde hair like Lana and green eyes, A broad smile was on his face as he paused at the midsection of the stairs, Davin could see him beginning to beam as he saw Lana and sprinted down the stairs, launching himself at her.

"I'm so glad you're here, sis."

"Me too, little brother." Lana smiled back at him.

"Hey, I'm not so little anymore." Amare argued, as he was a couple of centimetres taller than her.

Breaking off the hug, Amare turned to Davin and extended his hand to him.

"Davin, right?" He asked slightly carefully.

"Yeah, that's me. A pleasure to meet you in person." Davin greeted in a formal way.

"The pleasure is mine." Amare replied before lowering his voice slightly. "She never took her boyfriend's home before."

"I'm the first one?" Davin repeated, slightly surprised.

"Yes, do you feel special now?" Lana remarked in a teasing tone.

"Dinner is almost ready, mom." Amare informed his mother standing behind the trio.

"Then it is time for you two to get properly dressed." Mercina declared.

* * *

Davin looked in the mirror as he adjusted the suit he was granted was a new experience for him, he never worn a suit before. Even at celebrations he would wear his usual Jedi outfit. Like all luxurious things, Davin could not get used to being in a suit, as a Jedi he never had any kind of luxury. All he had - needed was the basics that the order provided.

Stepping outside the room he sat Lana exit the opposite room, his mouth dropped slightly as the sight of her filled his view. Like Davin himself, she was out of her usual grey robes and instead in an emerald green dress. Taken aback by the sight in front of him, his eyes tracing down the length of her body before looking back up to her eyes.

"You look... beautiful." Davin whispered but loud enough for her to hear and flush crimson.

"Thank you, the suit doesn't look so bad on you." Lana returned the compliment, adjusting his bow-tie.

"Oh please..." Davin rolled his eyes at her.

"Come on." She nodded to the doorway that led to the dining room.

As they walked to the room Davin couldn't help but glance down. All the luxury he will never get used too but wouldn't mind seeing Lana in a dress. It wasn't too revealing but certainly alluring for Davin to glance at the sway of her hips several times.

The dining room was just as decorated as the previous rooms, at the centre of the room was a long wooden table with more than a dozen chairs, two of them where occupied by Mercina and Amare. Behind the right side of the table was a large window providing a view of the city and on the opposite side was a fireplace. The crackling sound of the burning logs filling room. Looking back at the table is when it struck him was that no one sat at the head of the table.

Davin's nervousness began to rise as he followed Lana to the table. Force forgive him if he sat down in the wrong chair. Thankfully Lana noticed it and guided him to the two seats on the left side, as they sat down on the opposite side of Amare and Mercina two female servants entered the room with plates in their hands. Davin could smell the spices as they placed the plates in front of them, the steam coming off the meat.

Davin curiously reviewed his plate as the servants filled their glasses with a red wine. It consisted of what seemed to be grilled Roba with some rice next to it along with a grilled corn. The smell of the spices alone made it delicious.

"Enjoy your meal, sir's and misses." One of them said before they gave a small bow.

"Sure will." Amare winked at them as they both exited the dining room blushing.

"Grilled Roba, am I correct?" Davin asked in a friendly tone.

"Indeed, it tastes godly with the Alderaanian Emera Wine." Mercina stated, taking a bite from her Roba.

"So how long have you two been together?" Amare asked them.

It took Davin a few second to think of the answer, after all his time in carbonite messed with his sense of time.

"We met, about six years ago, right?" Davin told.

"Yes, we met on an expedition on Rishi. During which we developed feelings but work caused his to part way until we met again on Z.." Lana paused, gripping the utensil's in her hand.

"We reunited on Ziost before... well. The destruction, after which we lost contact until we came across each other a few years later." Davin continued. "Since then we've entered a relationship together."

"So... are you married?" Amare questioned causing them to chuckle lightly.

"No... no." Lana smiled.

The comment was partially amusing but it made Davin slightly nervous too.

Marriage...

"Not yet." Davin winked at Lana.

"Dad who go crazy if you did." Amare chuckled but Lana smile faded away and stood up.

"Excuse me." She said softly before exiting the room.

Davin frowned at her leaving suddenly, the urge to chase her was big but couldn't find himself to stand up.

"I take it he - your father and husband passed away?" He asked cautiously.

"He did." Mercina confirmed. "He died during Arcann's initial attack years ago."

"After dad died, Lana drifted away. Usually she called every four or five months but that became one or twice a year if not at all." Amare added.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Davin apologised. "I wasn't aware."

"It is not your fault, she took it better than the last time." Mercina remembered. "No doubt because of you."

"Me?" He repeated, perplexed.

"The last time was a few years ago, she was so... grief stricken at that time. I thought it was because of Otac but now I realize that more was going on with her, of _who_ else she missed." Mercina gave him a knowing look as if she recognised him.

 _She knows who I am..._

"She missed me." Davin concluded, nodding slowly. "You strike me as an intelligent woman, miss Beniko."

"An astute observation, mister _Hawkes_." She raised her chin slightly.

"I take it then you know who I am." Davin sat back in his chair.

"That I do, commander." Mercina nodded, causing Amare to drop his mouth open.

"You're _the_ commander, of the Alliance?"

"I am." Davin gave a confirming nod. "After Ziost, I assisted Darth Marr's expedition in Wild Space. Arcann imprisoned me for five years in carbonite and kept it a secret."

"That explains why Lana was so heartbroken, she thought you died." Amare lamented.

"After five years, Lana launched a mission to break me out and the rest is recent history." Davin surmised.

"She did it alone?" Mercina questioned, raising her brow.

"No, she had help from a bunch of people." Davin answered. "Lana is strong and special in the force but with all due respect not _that_ strong. But she is a founder of the Alliance."

"Not that strong?" Mercina rephrased. "You intend to train her as a... Jedi?"

"I am no longer a Jedi miss Beniko." Davin gave a small smile. "I am something in between and that I has learned that the force is something more than just light and dark."

"Interesting." Mercina muttered as Lana entered the room again. Davin could see the serious look on her face and her comlink in her hand.

"Davin, we are needed back with the Allia- ahem." She stopped her sentence only for Davin to finish it.

"Alliance, what has happened?" Davin asked gaining a worrisome face from her as she glanced from him to her mother.

"I- we know, Lana." Amare told her.

"They know." Davin confirmed, referring to the Alliance.

"And I couldn't be prouder." Mercina proclaimed proudly. "As for you, Davin Hawkes."

"Mom..." Lana tried to argue as she sensed what was coming.

"If you fail to protect my daughter and or if she gets hurt, Arcann will be a mere nuisance compared to me." Mercina glared, all emotion evaporated from her voice.

"I promise I will protect her with my life." Davin swallowed. "I must say, you are the second most intimidating person I have met."

"The first being Valkorion?" Lana quipped.

"No, my own mother." Davin admitted much to everyone's amusement.

"We have to go." Lana announced, opening her arms and gave Amare and Mercina a quick hug.

"Be safe." Mercina told but it sounded more of an order.

"She will be." Davin reminded. "I promise."

* * *

 **Hello again!**

 **RC here with a few announcements.**

 **Another chapter done, sorry for the delay but I have internship now and that is from nine to five. So, I only have the evenings in which I can write. As usual I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did please let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **I said I had a few announcements, first off, I have a new poll on my profile about a few familiar characters. Be sure to check it out.**

 **Second, maybe some of you have read my other story about my bounty hunter: Spending the credits. It is a currently a shared 'universe' so to speak but later down the line I will remove it but make it part of an upcoming chapter about the characters.**

 **Third and finally, like I said. I have an internship now so chapters will take (even) longer to write and upload.**

 **May the force be with you,**

 **RC**


	17. The Operative

**I'm Mary Poppins, Y'all!**

 **Guess who is back after a way to long hiatus. My god this chapter took long to finish but here it is, sorry if it feels somewhat rushed but I needed to put this one out there to continue to rest of the story. I hope you all will enjoy the new chapter, if you do please leave a review behind. I appreciate any feedback and I would like to thank all of those who followed, favourite and reviewed my story. Especially .165, Mourek.45 and Blindluck92, you will see my gratitude for your support is this story. Again, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Matt..."

..

..

"Matt..."

Slowly opening his eyes, Rulmatt's slight filled with the familiar ceiling of his own room on his ship. Blinking a few times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the lighting of the room. Inhaling a deep breath through his nose, Rulmatt closed his eyes before exhaling. It wasn't long before he could sense he wasn't alone, before he could turn his head he hears a soft voice coming from next to him.

"Matt."

Blinking once and turning his head to the left, allowing his eyes to settle on the body next to him. As his eyes locked he felt his mouth drop and his hearth beginning to race as time seemed to slow down. His eyes widened as he looked at her face, lying next to him under the warm covers of his bed. She in turn looked at him, smiling broadly as if nothing was wrong.

"Mako..." Rulmatt managed to mummer as she reached for his cheek, cupping it and rubbing her hand along the skin.

"Please tell me you hate me." He looked at her, his voice laced with guilt.

"For what?" She smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"For leaving you like I did." Rulmatt answered, he watched as the smile on her face faded away along with her hand on his cheek.

"Did it hurt, Matt?" Mako asked, her voice beginning to tremble.

"Did what hurt?"

"When they killed you." Her lips quivered.

With a sudden jolt Rulmatt felt his body shoot upwards from his bed, panting heavily as he pushed the covers off him allowing his breaths to ease out. As he leaned forward, resting his head in the palm of his hands he could feel the cold sweat sticking the tank-top to his skin. Pulling it over his head and discarding it on the bed, Rulmatt exited his quarters as he knew falling back to sleep was a lost cause. Flinching slightly as he felt the cold temperature in his ship as he walked past the holo-terminal on his way to the cockpit.

As he opened the door to the cockpit, Rulmatt blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the blue turning tunnel of hyperspace filling his view behind the glass of the cockpit before his eyes settle upon the empty spot where Mako usually sat, worked and sometimes sleep but the most important memory was that it was the place he married her.

His fingers reached for the golden ring around his finger, causing a faint smile as he looked at it. With a sudden lurch, the ship began to slow down, the blue tunnel beginning to disappear and the white lines became dots once again as the view of the cockpit filled with the lime green planet with large cyan oceans.

"Of all the places, she had to pick Rishi.."

* * *

"Another murder." Theron informed as the commander entered the war room.

"That's the third operative in the field now." Davin stated grimly.

"Could this be related to the recent uprisings?" Senya asked.

"Possible but without solid evidence, who knows." Lana answered her question.

"We know now for sure that the uprisings themselves are connected to a single individual or organisation." Davin pointed out. "We also know that this person targeted any field operatives that are connected to both Empire and Republic during the galactic war."

"But who is he or her?" Jorgan raised the question.

"Nobody knows but many people I know in the SIS have heard of his reputation." Theron mentioned. "SIS has given him a codename: The operative."

"The operative?" They all repeated.

"I know, we only have rumours and theories about him. Strongest one is a former Cipher agent gone rogue."

"Yes, I have read records of this operative being active during the cold war, before Imperial intelligence became Sith intelligence."

"So, he is sending a message." Senya said.

"To the Alliance?" Jorgan raised his brow.

"Yes, most likely us and any potential allies. How many operatives are still out there?" Davin crossed his arms.

"Most of them have returned to base per your orders, currently there are three still active in the field." Lana informed.

"Alright, Major Jorgan. I need you to extract the first operative, Nico the second and Senya the third. Oh, and Take Kaliyo with you."

"Ugh..." Senya sneered as she looked at the Rattataki.

"Is that a problem for you, white knight?" She commented.

"We'll see." Senya muttered.

"Let's get to work."

The four left after Davin's order, leaving Davin, Lana and Theron alone in the war room. Davin eyes followed them as they stood on the platform of the elevator and ascended slowly.

"Any word on Rulmatt and HK?" He asked, looking back at Theron.

"None since they left Odessen." Theron answered.

"He did say he was going away for some time and that it was personal." Lana added.

"But if it where personal why take HK with him and leave Gault, Blizz and Skadge here?" Davin mused.

"A good question, perhaps they didn't want to come along with him." Theron speculated. "Could they be avoiding him?"

"Possible but why?" Davin shrugged his shoulders. "It is clearly very personal if they are not with him."

"I can contact them if you want to talk to them." Lana offered.

"I'll go myself but thanks, sweetheart." Davin kissed her forehead before exiting the war room, leaving the two alone at the holo-table.

"Sweetheart now?" Theron grinned.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

The shuttle jolted out of hyperspace as it entered the system and the planet Darkknell materialised before Senya's eyes. The engines roared as Senya gently steered the stick towards the planet, slowly entering its atmosphere. As the shuttle soared over the rocky terrain towards the capital of Xakrea, the comm activated and a robotic voice came through.

"Please submit a request before docking."

"This is shuttle TX-113, requesting to dock." Senya replied.

"Request granted, you are cleared to land at dock 21."

The image of the city became bigger as they approached it, it's buildings where a dull grey colour with a multitude of holograms projected throughout the streets. As they began their decent to the buzzing skyline, they could see the large complex that served as the city spaceport. Flipping several buttons, Senya lowered the landing gear as they started to land in their dock. Rocking slightly as they touched down, Senya quickly got up from the pilot's chair, brushing past Kaliyo and opened the hatch.

"Do try to keep up, Firebrand." Senya remarked as she marched to the exit of the docking ring. Looking at the data pad in her hands, showing the location of the operative's safe house.

"I do have a name, missy." Kaliyo spat back at her.

"And I just used it." Senya scoffed, not looking back at the following Rattataki.

"Sure, you did." Kaliyo rolled her eyes.

"Izax's knows why the commander put you with me."

"Because he thinks we should get along." Kaliyo answered sarcastically.

"I don't get along with terrorists." Senya proclaimed as they marched down the streets.

"Kind of curious what you do with them actually."

"Break. Them. Necks." Senya stated.

"Ohh, scary..." Kaliyo faked a shiver.

"I think the commander sent you with me is because of your history." Senya pointed out as they stood in front of a building. "This is the place."

Looking at the door that led to the apartment, Senya pressed the button of the doorbell and a mechanical buzz could be heard. After a few seconds, they heard a voice behind the door.

"Who might you be?" A male voice asked them.

"We're friends." Senya claimed.

"Really?" The man asked in a humorous tone.

"By the oceans of Odessen." Senya recited the code phrase.

"Well then, friends. Come on in." He said in a friendly accent.

The door buzzed as the lock disengaged, allowing the duo to open the door and enter the building. The apartment itself was of plain design, housing only the necessities for an adult person. Walking through the hallway and entering what seemed the small living room albeit somewhat cosy. It had a small table in the middle, a couch and a chair that had a view of the rest of the city.

"Would you like some tea?" The man asked politely.

"Yes, thank you." Senya nodded.

As they sat down on the couch, the man they were here for entered the room. Senya's face changed from a neutral expression to that of a surprised one as she looked at the white and grey haired and bearded man approaching them with a small tray in his hands that had a teapot and three cups on it. What was more surprising to Seyna was that he didn't sound and move for someone of his age along with his eyes, which seemed much younger.

"Surprised at my age, young-lady?" He asked, setting the tray on the table.

"We'll yes to be honest." Senya answered, flattered by his comment.

"Hè, I get that a lot. Why would a 60-year-old geezer like me continue to work as an agent." The man chuckled lightly.

"A well-armed old geezer, saw the tripwire on the entrance along with the blaster under the table." Kaliyo identified easily.

"You are quite observant, Kaliyo Djannis." The man complimented.

"You know who I am?" She questioned, eyeing him with caution.

"I know of your reputation from Imperial Intelligence." He told her. "Before you asked yes I worked there before that with the SIS."

"You defected?"

"I did, but you are not here for my stories." He deduced.

"No, we're here to get you to safety." Senya confirmed.

"Am I in danger?" He frowned at them.

"Yes, and we need to leave."

"Very well but tell me who this danger is first." He demanded.

"We don't know who this person is, only that he has killed three Alliance agents recently and you are no doubt a target." Kaliyo revealed.

"Do you?" He lowered his face slightly and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Is there something you should tell?" Senya crossed her arms at Kaliyo.

"If I did I wou-" She began before the older man interrupted her.

"The operative."

"You know?" They both asked.

"I know the reputation surround him and his history." He nodded.

"History?"

"I know from Imperial Intelligence that he was first sighted during the cold war and gained a reputation during that and the galactic war. I heard he was called Chipe-"

"Alright let's skip the history lesson, we got to go." Kaliyo insisted.

"I agree, go prep the ship for take-off then. I'll help here." Senya ordered.

Giving a small nod, Kaliyo made her leave and headed back to the entrance of the apartment.

"I never got your name, sir?" Senya raised the question as she began to help with collecting the data pads.

"Mourek Bragg is the name but over the years I got the nickname of Blind Luck." He introduced, giving a small formal bow.

"Blind Luck?" She repeated.

"Don't ask why." He quickly waved off her question and filled his bag with his clothes.

Letting out a small laugh before closing the zipper of the bag and slinging the belt of the bag over her shoulder, heading for the exit but stopped dead in her tracks as she felt like time slowed down. Feeling the familiar tingle of a warning in the force, probing though it she could sense the force moving darkly around a person close by. Turing around where Mourek is standing, Senya could see the red dot hovering over his clothes.

"Down!" She shouted.

Within an instant Bragg realised the situation and dropped himself to the floor of his apartment as he heard the glass shatter and a blaster bolt whizzed by, narrowly missing him and went into the wall next to him, leaving a small circular scorch mark on it.

"Go, I'll cover!"

Summoning her lightsaber from her belt as Bragg crawled towards the door as she moved to him, deflecting the incoming blaster bolts. Sensing the attacker withdrawing, Senya reached for her comm and activated it.

"Kaliyo, we just got attacked by the operative." She informed, deactivating her lightsaber.

"What, is the old man alive?" Kaliyo's voice asked.

"We're in the clear, for now. I believe he is leaving for the spaceport." Senya theorised.

"I'm already there." Kaliyo stated before shutting the comm off as she looked up to the landed silver grey ship, portions of it illuminated by the exterior blue lights. Hesitantly reaching out to the hull, letting her fingers touch the cold metal. Allowing a few good memories to come back.

 _Just you and me agent..._

Letting a small sigh slip from her lips and turning around to the entrance of the docking bay as she heard a pair of fast footsteps approaching. As the man entered he slowed down upon seeing Kaliyo standing between him and his ship, stopping a few meters away from her as she looked him in the eyes behind his headgear.

"I'm just curious. Do you still remember me?" She eyed him carefully.

"Of course, I remember you, Kaliyo but I need you to step aside." He instructed.

"Or else?"

"I will have to kill you." He declared.

"Pff, you could have killed me before. You won't do it now." Kaliyo reminded him.

Behind him, Kaliyo could see Seyna rushing towards the exit with her lightsaber ignited. The operative noticed and reacted swiftly, grabbing his rifle and aiming for the control panel of the hangar doors leading to the rest of the city. With a single shot he blasted the panel, forcing the doors to automatically close and cutting her off from them. As he turned around to face Kaliyo and aim his rifle at her, he saw her aiming her own rifle at him. Shooting out his blaster from his hands.

Grunting he threw the damaged rifle at her before charging at her, knocking her own blaster out of her hands with a swift kick and followed up by another kick to her chest. Quickly recovering, Kaliyo launched her own offensive at him, which he blocked without much effort and swiped her legs. Flooring her, he reached for his knife and stabbed it in her shoulder. Letting out a scream as he pressed the blade deeper in her shoulder, effectively pinning her to the ground.

"You shouldn't have stopped my Kaliyo."

"Frack you!" She spat her blood in his face.

"The next time I will kill you. I have too." He stated, giving a hint of remorse in his voice.

"Why do this, why not go back with girlfriend?"

Briefly seeing a flash of pain on his face, she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"They are using her against you, aww. That's just kriffing sad."

"Goodbye, Kaliyo." He spoke before standing up, leaving her pinned to the ground. Unable to do anything as he boarded his ship and seeing the pink engines come to life before the Phantom lifted from the ground and took off.

"Shit." Kaliyo managed to mutter as she felt her eyes closing themselves. Sighing deeply as she looked up at the sky, letting her eyes close as she saw the many ships flying overhead above her. "So, long agent..."


	18. Interlude: Eidolon Aftermath Part 1

With a sudden lurch, the mantis jumped to hyperspace, the blue tunnel filling the view of the cockpit after the navi computer had done its calculation of the jump. After eliminating the Eidolon on Nar Shaddaa and being called back to Dromund Kaas by the assistant Huntmaster, Lek for reasons unknown left the two aspiring bounty hunters alone on their ship.

Looking at the console next to him, Rulmatt looked once again at the calculation of the hyperspace jump on its display. Even at its top speed along with the oh-so-legal modifications, the Mantis would be in hyperspace for approximately less than a day, to make it worse that was without stops to refuel or needing to stop due to passing purrgils or Neebray's.

Rubbing his face and leaning back into his chair as his gaze shifted back to the endless spiralling tunnel that casted a blue light over him. Letting out a sign as he relaxed his shoulders, he didn't mind the change of pace. Not after recent events, after hunting down the Eidolon and how he killed Mako's friend, Anuli.

His mind quickly turned to her, the poor thing was no doubt still in shock, first Braden and Jory on Hutta and now Anuli. Who was he kidding, she is only nineteen and just two years younger than him. At that age being exposed to death like that, of course she would be in shock. Rulmatt knew that very well and that she was looking for somewhere to put it. Lifting himself up from the chair, Rulmatt exited the cockpit in search for her.

Stepping in the hallway that housed the fresher on the right and the galley to the right, taking another step through the corridor he heard the sound of rummaging from the galley. Taking in a small breath, mentally preparing himself. Rulmatt tapped the button that opened the door to the galley. It was dim lit but bright enough for him to see the figure of Mako, wearing a simple grey tank top, her brown pants and a pair of socks. Her chin length hair freed from the hair band that she had discarded on the chair along with her brown jacket. She was standing on her toes as she searched through one of the cabinets.

"Mako?"

Yelping in surprise, she looked around to see Rulmatt standing in the doorway, watching her with an apologetic look that was no doubt due to by taking her by surprise. It didn't take long for Rulmatt to notice the dark circles, undoubtedly caused by all the stress and crying.

"Hey." She managed to utter for a response, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Need something?" She asked him as he eyed her with a worried look.

"I wanted to check up on you." He told her, stepping inside the galley. "After all that happened on Nar Shaddaa, I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, if that is what you are asking." Mako assured him, leaning back against the kitchen counter behind her.

"Are you?"

Darting her eyes away from him as she could feel her body tightening and throat thickening as the image of Anuli's lifeless body flashed through her mind. Closing her eyes in a vain attempt to shut them out, only to hear is screams again in her head.

"Mako, it's normal to -"

"To have your friends and family killed?!" She interrupted him harshly, looking at him with vile look. Seeing him flinching and a flash of guild on his face at her harsh words made her regret them almost immediately.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. I... I... didn't mean to.." Mako stammered before sobs stopped her sentence and silenced her words.

Covering her face with her hands as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks and her shoulders shaking heavily as she breathed erratically, unable to speak or produce sounds even resembling words as tears streamed down her face. It wasn't long before she could feel a pair of hands on her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. Launching herself against him, her Blubbering muffled by his chest. Resting his chin on top of her head as he felt her body shaking against his and his shirt getting wet due to her tears.

"It's okay, it's okay." Rulmatt murmured softly, rubbing her back in a soothing way. The only bit of coherent words he could make out from her muffled cries.

"I miss him..."

Closing his own eyes to hold back his very own tears that had started to form as a sense of guilt washed over was no real place for her, not yet anyways but she had nowhere else to go. Not with Braden and Jory gone. The former being the father she never had and now with Anuli gone she had reached a breaking point. Everyone had one, even himself and seeing himself all over again in her clenched his hearth. Letting out a shaky breath as he felt a single tear roll down his cheek and held her tighter to his body.

It didn't take long before Rulmatt noticed her sobs and cries had started to stop and after a while the room was replaced with silence, the faint humming of the engines providing the only sound. Her shaking had also stopped but her arms where locked tightly on his back.

"Mako?" He asked, whispering carefully.

Receiving no verbal answer and only a small and brief stir, it was easy to conclude that she had fallen asleep. It wasn't that Rulmatt could blame her, the last few days on Nar Shaddaa where exhausting, running from one location to the other. Not to mention the mental exhaustion, her having to deal with Anuli's death.

Kneeling a little for a moment and moving one hand to the back of her knees and the other to her back, picking her body up in his arms. Which in contrast was much smaller than his but nonetheless toned. Gingerly carrying her out of the galley, Rulmatt discreetly moved through the rest of his ship and walked toward his quarters as he felt her nuzzling against his shoulder.

Opening the door to his quarters and walking inside the dim lit room, Rulmatt gently placed her body on the soft bed causing her to stir slightly at the sudden lack of warmth. Pulling the cover halfway over her body in response and quietly sat on the edge of the bed.

"Matt..." He looked at as she muttered his name before nuzzling her head deeper into his pillow, softly brushing a loose strand of hair away and behind her ear before standing up and exiting the room.

Closing the door behind him, allowing her to rest peacefully and headed back to the cockpit. Sliding back into his chair Rulmatt found himself weary by the whole ordeal from the past days and quickly tapped a button on the console as he watched the blue tunnel in front of him slowly getting darker as the glass began to dim. After that it wasn't long before he himself began to close his eyes allowing the tiredness to settle in. Not long after that he too fell asleep.


	19. Revelation

**Hello again dear readers,**

 **RC here again with a long overdue chapter and a lengthy Authors Note, terribly sorry it took so long to make. Had internship to do along with a writer's block. But here it is, at last. The chapter that brings back a beloved character.**

 **But first, as always, I would like to thank all of you who read, followed, favourited and reviewed my story. It goes a long way with the support I received for this story, I am glad that I did.**

 **Second, I know what you're thinking. 'What the hell was last chapter, you are prolonging our pain!' Well that was an interlude, a new idea I came up with for this story. It allows me to expand, change and/or add backstory, with this I can bring back certain characters like the trooper or perhaps the Sith Warrior.**

 **Third, another new thing I am doing is tell the development of most chapters, what the general idea was, what changed during the development and why I do certain things. Most of what I call dev diaries can be found on my profile page.**

 **Fourth, you may have noticed a new story picture for my story. Well I made a commission at Vennecablind of a poster for this story but also I have uploaded both Rulmatt Trannis and Davin Hawkes to TORFashion. Davin however is just a young version, present one will soon be there.**

 **Lastly, I cannot say when the next chapter will arrive I'm afraid. Got a bunch of personal stuff to do and read my new star wars books I ordered, including Inferno Squad. But don't worry, I won't abandon this story. I have the next few chapters planned out.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Braden's Legacy lurched from hyperspace and the planet of Rishi filled the view of the cockpit. Working the familiar controls, Rulmatt piloted the ship towards the green and blue planet. He watched as the ship's shield began to absorb the increasing heat caused by the entry of the atmosphere.

After a brief moment Rulmatt saw the large mountain ranges that pierced the dense canopy of the jungle form around him as the Legacy soared over the landscape. It took a few minutes before the beach town and trade port slowly came into view as they approached the pirate haven of Raider's Cove.

The more closer he got to the town, the more it seemed different and his curiosity grew more and more. From what he could see in the view of the cockpit was most peculiar, most building no longer looked as broken down and rusty as they since he was last here, years ago but the most notable sight was that in and around the town there was construction efforts going on for what only seemed to be expansion.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Rulmatt, a slender woman walked through the streets of Raider's cove, a child holding her hand feverishly as he looked inquisitive at all the different species in the street leading up to a plaza that housed a market.

Feeling a sudden tug on her hand, the woman looked at the young boy pulling at her hand whilst using his free hand to point at a market stall. She couldn't help but smile as she read the sign spelling 'Ice cream' on the side of the stand.

"now, now. Connor, you just had dinner." She tapped the tip of his nose causing the boy to pout and stomp his small feet on the wooden floor.

"But I didn't get last time, mommy." The boy stressed. "Please?"

Letting out a small sigh, knowing very well that he wouldn't end asking her, she picked him up in her arms and headed towards the ice cream stand.

"Just this once, young man. But no treat till Venerdi." She stated.

"I see he still gets his way when he stomps and pouts." The shop owner chuckled as they approached him.

"Tell me about it." She rolled her eyes as the boy pointed at his chosen flavour he wanted.

"Melon as always, huh kiddo." The older man winked at Connor, causing him to hide his face in the crook of his mother's neck who placed a few credits on the counter only to have them handed back much to her surprise.

"It's on the house." The older man said, handing her the ice cream cone.

"No, please. Take it." She insisted. "You need it."

"You have done more than enough here in this town, dear."

"Alright, fine but next time I _am_ paying." She declared, giving him a look.

"Mommy look, ship." Connor diverted his attention from his ice cream to a silver and green ship.

Needing a brief moment before spotting the ship, she looked at the familiar silhouette and her eyes settled on the name painted on the side of the hull.

 _Braden's Legacy._

"I can't be…" She looked in awe as the ship began to descend to one of the landing pads.

"Is everything all right?" She could hear him ask. "Mako?"

"Yeah, fine." She smiled reassuringly. "I've got to buy the last of my groceries."

"I'll see you again then." He waved at the pair as they began to walk away.

"Byee." Connor waved back at the older man before they disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Switching off the repulsors as the Legacy landed on one of the many wooden and durasteel platforms. Looking through the glass of the cockpit, Rulmatt felt a sudden wave of uncertainty hit him. Beginning to wonder whether coming here was a good idea, thinking the idea of her wanting to be with him or even see him and if she might have moved on. Sinking back into his chair as the images of her rejecting and shouting at him filled his mind.

Feeling a sudden pressure on his right shoulder, he looked up and saw HK standing, giving him a reassuring squeeze much to Rulmatt's surprise. The hand was gone before he knew it along with HK.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, allowing him to center himself and rose from his chair. His eyes falling on his hat laying on the console, grabbing the familiar leather clothing, flipping it with his hands before donning it once again.

"Once more into the breach, dear friends."

The streets of Raider's Cove, like the brief aerial view of the town had seen much change since his last visit on the planet, even though there were still rusty and broken down areas it was much less so then years prior and like the buildings, the people of Raider's Cove had changed as well. The pirates were still active on the planet but Rulmatt could see that was much less so. Instead he noticed more tourists and traders in the streets.

"Statement: Tourism on Rishi has increased with forty-one percent and rising with the ongoing construction efforts provided by investors." HK said as he noticed Rulmatt's curiosity at the tourists.

"Investors?" He asked.

"Confirmation: Yes master, there are a handful of investors investing in Rishi. Humour: The pun was intended."

Snorting briefly at the attempted humor of his friend, Rulmatt continued to navigate through the streets.

"Any idea who these investors are?"

"Information: MK enterprises, Cirrus Colonies Incorporated, Avesta Mining Corperation and Redstar Shipping are the major investors." HK revealed.

"Anything that could lead us to Mako?" Rulmatt asked, turning around as he noticed HK's silence before replying.

"Nothing that would lead to a location."

"Well.. I guess we will have to ask around."

"Query: Whom do you intend to interrogate, Master?"

"Remilok."

* * *

Walking down the steps leading to the cantina, Davin's eyes scanned the room before landing on the silhouette of a certain Deveronian, sitting at the back of the cantina. Advancing towards the small table he was occupying, Davin could see Gault's attention shift from his drink to him as he approached.

"I know that look, what do you want to know?" Gault flashed him a smug smile.

"Observant as usual Gault, It concerns Rulmatt." Davin said as he sat down on the opposite chair.

"What about him?" He asked, shifting in his chair.

"The reason he left was vague, I thought you might have a clearer answer." Davin asked, noticing his change in behaviour and pose to be more defensive.

"I think it is pretty clear when he said it was personal."

"Very personal I assume considering you and blizz are not with him." Davin pointed out.

"But HK is?" Carefully, Gault asked.

"Yes, he is and now that I noticed your sudden relief from his absence I think you are afraid of him." Davin alluded.

"Or maybe he is just a scary assassin droid." Gault shrugged.

"Maybe but we both know that is not true." Davin leaned back.

"Tell me master Jedi, what is the truth then?"

"He is protecting someone. Someone close to all of you."

"Who could HK possibly protect but Rulmatt?" The Deveronian rolled his eyes.

"Mako, HK is protecting her."

Letting out a defeated sigh, Gault rolled his head back slightly before rubbing his face.

"Not just her."

"Someone else?"

"Look, the whole reason he couldn't find her is because she didn't want to found, at least at the time. She – we believed Matt to be dead before HK found and broke him out of that hellhole."

"So why didn't she want to see him?"

"Because from what HK told me he wasn't in the best condition or state of mind. Mako couldn't face it." Gault told.

"But now she does?"

"I have no idea but HK, Blizz, Torian and myself agreed that since he picked himself back up we wouldn't stop him."

"But would Mako want that?"

"Despite what she told us and wrote in her mail to Rulmatt after his capture, HK said she does. Not to mention Connor."

"Who's Connor?" Davin asked confused.

"Kriff…"

* * *

"Well I'll be damned, It really is you." Remilok gave them a friendly smile as they approached him.

"You didn't believe it at first?" Rulmatt frowned.

"It's my job to be sceptical. How can I do?"

"I'm currently looking for someone, I believe you can help me."

"Sure, I can help with that. Who is it you're looking for?" Remilok grabbed his data-pad.

"Her name is Mako Trannis." Rulmatt said and saw the Zabrak type in her name.

"Mhh, there is no record or data about a Mako Trannis."

"Who am I kidding, trained her myself to hide her tracks." Rulmatt shook his head.

"Wait a sec, I just realised. Mako Trannis, as in the same surname as yours?" Remilok asked him.

"Yeah, she is my wife."

"You mean the young small brunette that was your companion during the Revanite Crisis?"

"More like partner but yes, that's her." Rulmatt nodded.

"Well you're in luck, I saw her today not too long ago at one of the markets here, Coral plaza was the one." Remilok revealed much to Rulmatt's surprise and relief.

"Alright thanks." Rulmatt thanked, reaching for a pouch containing credits.

"No need, consider us even for your help with the Nova Blades."

"That was long ago." Rulmatt argued.

"But not forgotten. Good luck."

* * *

Getting to Coral Plaza wasn't too difficult thanks to signs that pointed the way to it and other important or iconic places in and around Raider's Cove. Navigating through the thick crowd was another matter entirely.

One positive thing Rulmatt could see in the buzzing masses was that it was mostly non-human, thus making spotting a actual human much more easily, or so it seemed.

"How are we going to find her in this sweaty crowd?" Rulmatt muttered under his breath but loud enough for HK to hear.

"Suggestion: I could easily liquidate all non-humans in order to quicken your search." HK suggested.

"Your tendency for killing is never going away is it?" Rulmatt rolled his eyes.

"Defence: I am an assassin droid master, designed to kill meatbags like yourself not an protocol droid." HK waved his hands up in defence.

"Not yet anyways." Rulmatt grinned at the silver grey droid.

"Query: Do you honestly think me becoming a protocol droid?" HK asked disbelievingly.

"No but I think that you have been more restrained lately." Rulmatt pointed out.

"Query: Do you think I have changed in nature, master?"

"I don't know, HK. Only you can truly know that."

"Master." HK spoke, giving a nod in the direction behind him.

Looking where HK nodded towards, he saw the figure of a slender woman standing near a kiosk. Her looks similar to that of Mako's as he focused on her and began to walk towards her. From where he was he could see her talking to the owner before walking away into the crowd.

Cursing under his breath and giving chase, navigating through the crowd in hopes he would catch up, he quickened his pace. His hearth racing as he was nearly within arm's reach when he abruptly stopped as he felt a weight slam into his body, staggering back by the sudden force.

Taking a second to realise the young female in front of him, knelt down at the ground. Hastily placing back any groceries that had fallen out of her bag. Quickly studying her, he could see her short brown hair and tan skin.

"I'm so sorry, miss. I was in a hurry." He apologized, helping her with the last few fallen items on the ground.

"No, no. I was in a hurry myself." She replied, her voice sounding intimately familiar to him.

He could see her reaching for his fallen hat and pic kit up, looking at it and brushing her fingers along it, making it impossible for Rulmatt to see her face properly.

"I've seen this hat before and know only one person with this one."

Both individuals looked at each other in a mixture of shock and wonder, their eyes locking as they stood silently in the midst of the crowd.

"Matt?"

"Mako?"

Both stood in awe as they said each other's name.

"Is that really you, Matt?" She asked, looking at the man in front of her.

"It's me Mako."

"Prove it." She demanded, her voice trembling.

Gasping as she could feel the tears starting to form as he grabbed and activated a small holo-projector, showing a hologram of their marriage.

Launching herself forward at him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly. Not caring what anyone might think of them. The only thing that mattered to her is that _he_ was back in her life. She felt a few tears rolling down her cheek as she felt his arms around her, hugging her back and whispering into her ear.

"It's okay, I'm here."

Drawing back from the hug, Rulmatt could see the Mako's face, the face of the woman he loved and who was back in his arms. Cupping her cheek as he noticed her tears, wiping them away with his thumb.

"Mommy?" A small uncertain voice asked behind her.

"Oh Connor, come here." She knelled down.

Rulmatt watched in shock as a young boy walked from HK's side into her arms and Mako picked him up in her arms.

"Why are you crying mommy?" He asked confused.

"Oh, because I'm happy. One day, when you are old enough you will understand." Mako smiled as his curious eyes stared into hers before darting to the man behind her, silently waiting and had an odd expression on his face.

"Hi!" He waved at the man, gleefully.

"Uh, hi." Rulmatt cleared his throat, returning the smile.

"I'm Connor, who are you?" Connor asked

"My name is Rulmatt."

"Are you mommy's friend?" He asked, his big eyes boring into his.

"yes, I.. uhm." Rulmatt began before being cut off by Mako.

"We will explain later when we're home."

"Glad to see you too, HK." Mako smiled at the droid.

"Salutations: It is good to see you two again." HK greeted.

"HK!" Connor beamed, holding his arms out to the droid.

Giving a small chuckle as Mako watched him take Connor over, letting him sit on his neck, his small legs dangling in front of his chassis. Looking back at Rulmatt, who watched the duo starting to mess around before his eyes found their way back to her and giving her a warm smile as she held her hand out to him.

"I think it's well overdue for you to see my house." She stated as he took her hand in his.

"House, where?" He raised a brow at her.

"It's near the Rishi village, c'mon."

* * *

Unlike Raider's Cove, the Rishi village hadn't changed much when they arrived there via a speeder. Passing through Rulmatt noticed that the native Rishii themselves where just as friendly and much to his surprise they had made a local festival for the battle of Rishi from years ago.

"So where is your house?"

"Close by, It's near one of the mountains."

"Wait, you mean the place where we had se—some _us_ time?" Rulmatt corrected himself, remembering his current company.

"Yeah, that place of all places. The Rishii Helped me build it, there it is." She pointed at the house in the distance.

"it's bigger then I imagined, in a positive way." Rulmatt commented.

"Thanks, I'll show you around but first-."

Her sentence was stopped as the sound of a blaster firing filled their ears, catching their attention. Ducking for safety as blaster bolts wheezed by, in the distance she could see a small band of pirates emerge from the jungle.

Mako's eyes quickly searched for any sign of Connor and HK, spotting them as they sought to take cover behind a small boulder.

"HK, get Connor out of here." She ordered.

The commanding and sharp tone caught Rulmatt by surprise, as the droid sprinted towards the house, carrying the frightened boy in his arms.

Drawing his blaster, Rulmatt quickly targeted the closest pirate, firing his blaster at the Nikto. Briefly yelling before slumping to the ground, leaving only a trail of smoke from his body.

Glancing to where Mako was, he saw her drawing her own blaster and began to open fire at the attackers. Looking back at the incoming pirates, taking one down with his blaster whilst firing one of his wrist rockets at another, causing his body to fly back.

To his left he saw Mako taking cover as blaster fire started to pin her down. Spotting the origin of the blaster fire, Rulmatt spotted a trio of pirates that were supressing her. Grabbing a thermal detonator from his pouch and tossed it at the group.

Upon seeing the grenade, the trio attempted to retreat only to be knocked down by the blast. Quickly reacting to Rulmatt's move, Mako rolled out from her cover and rapidly pulled the trigger. Firing three shots at the pirates, each landing in her heads.

"Nice shot." Rulmatt grinned.

"I learned from the best." She flashed him a smirk only to have it replaced with pain as a blaster bolt struck her shoulder.

Feeling his stomach turning as fear overwhelmed him, seeing as she fell to the ground. Snapping his head to the origin from the bolt, he spotted a group of wounded pirates, narrowing his eyes at them as he reached for his second blaster on his bandoleer. Rulmatt began to open fire, gunning them down one by one with his entire arsenal.

One of the pirates watched in fear as he saw his comrades fall by blaster fire, others flow back by a wrist rocket whilst another one screamed in agony as he was engulfed by fire from the man's flamethrower before being struck down himself.

Realizing all of the attacking pirates where dead, Rulmatt rushed over to Mako, who was still lying on the ground.

"Mako?" He shook her body.

"I'm not just a pretty sidekick, remember?"

"Oh, damn you." Rulmatt cursed as he inspected the black scorch mark on her shoulder.

"I almost lost you again.""

"Rela—." She was stopped as she felt his lips slam against hers and let out a surprised sound in her throat that only made him kiss harder.

Drawing back, Rulmatt could see a mixture of surprise and amusement on her face and shot her an apologetic look as he realised his actions.

"That was…"

"Below your standards." She finished his sentence.

"A fair point, let's go inside before more might arrive." He advised, helping her get up from the ground

"After this, I doubt it."

"Wait, what about their bodies?" Rulmatt looked back at the smouldering bodies.

"The krakjya can have them for all I care." Mako shrugged as they made their way to the house.

"You sound like me." Rulmatt commented at her statement.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mako said, leaving Rulmatt unsure what to think.

The house itself was nothing special in particular, both exterior and interior. Largely similar the design of the Rishii houses. Rulmatt could see that it was divided into three sections, each housing a different room.

"This is the Living-room and kitchen." Mako pointed out, groaning as she sat down on a couch in said room.

"Mommy!" Connor called out, sprinting towards her.

"Mommy's fine, sweetie." She ruffled his black hair as he wrapped around her leg.

"Masters, are you both injured?" HK walked in.

"She took a hit to her shoulder." Rulmatt informed, answering his question, grabbing a small medkit from the wall he'd spotted on their way in.

"Are you going to be okay?" Connor asked, his brows knitting.

"I'm going to be very fine, you however need to go to bed, young man." Mako tapped his small nose, gaining a small groan from him.

Pouting as he reluctantly let go of her leg and took HK's hand, who was extending it for him and walked him to his room, leaving the two alone in the living room.

"He's a treasure, isn't he."

"He is." Mako smiled as Rulmatt sat down behind her and heard him open the medkit.

"Mako?"

"Yes?" She turned her body around to face him.

"There is one thing I don't understand." Rulmatt said.

"What?" She gave him a puzzled look

"Why don't you hate me?" He asked, almost whispering.

"I couldn't , no matter how much I wanted." Mako revealed.

"how so, after everything. Braden, Jori, Crysta and at the time me?" Rulmatt pointed out, looking down to avoid her gaze.

"Because I still love you." She cupped his cheek, forcing him to look up.

"I love you too. " He replied, closing in albeit hesitantly.

The kiss was sloppy and brief, both too tired from the day's events to give it the real passion.

"We'd better patch this up." Rulmatt pointed at the burned skin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, a simple Bacta-patch should do the trick." She instructed, removing her jacket carefully.

Grabbing the patch from the kit, Rulmatt could see her flinch as he applied the patch on her shoulder.

"I've missed you." Rulmatt whispered in her neck.

"Likewise." She smiled, pushing herself up from the couch.

Rulmatt followed suit and looked around, finally able to examine the house. The couch was in front of a small fire place with a holo-projector on the wall above it.

The kitchen was of simple design, only sporting the basic necessities. It housed a oven, sink and a few cupboards along with various fresh herbs hanging from a rack. The kitchen had a small window with a view of the ocean and where Mako now stood, holding what seemed a picture frame.

Walking towards her and upon closer inspection, it was a picture of her and Connor. Both smiling broadly at the camera as they sat in a grassy plain.

"This was on Alderaan, we stayed there for a while before arriving here." She told.

"You both look happy and he incredibly bright." Rulmatt said.

"He is, takes after his father." Mako turned her head towards him.

"Who is his father actually?"

"Do I have spell it?" Mako said in a annoyed tone.

"And I just noticed his birthmark on his neck, same as… me…" His voice trailed off.

"He yours."

"What?"

"Connor is our, your son. Matt."

Swallowing as his mind raced, processing the sudden revelation and beginning to connect the dots and piecing all of the hints together.

"Before my capture, I remember you saying you not feeling well. You were pregnant" Rulmatt recalled the memory.

"Yeah, it was afterwards I found out that I was pregnant." Mako confirmed.

"And HK's deflecting behaviour regarding you, Gault and Torian's glances. They all knew."

"Yes." Mako nodded slowly.

"Does Connor know?" Rulmatt asked.

"No, not yet but he does know that his father is a good man." She smiled, brushing her fingers over his cheek.

"Should we…" He suggested carefully.

"Tomorrow."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, both of you." Rulmatt rested his against hers.

"You're here now."

From behind the window, the two could see the sun starting to set, slowly sinking below the vast horizon.

"I'll prep the bed." She said.

"Sure, be there in a sec." He nodded as she pecked his cheek before leaving the kitchen.

As she left, Rulmatt let out an exhausted sigh. Taking the moment to relax from all the events and revelation, closing his eyes and took a deep breath before a sudden voice snapped him out of his peaceful moment.

"Su cuy'gar, ner vod."

Snapping his body around, Rulmatt could feel himself freezing as he looked at the man standing in front of him, his short blonde hair contrasting his black Mandalorian armour.

"Torian?" He asked unsure.

"I see you have found and reunited with Mako." He said, smiling at him.

"And my son." Rulmatt added.

"Connor, yes. So much like you, including your eyes." Torian said fondly, stepping forward.

"But I'm not sure if he wants me to be his father." Rulmatt confessed.

"Gar taldin ni jaonyc, gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la."

"I wish you could be here today Torian, I should have stayed with you on Odessen."

"It was my choice to stay behind Matt. I had my Shereshoy." Torian placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Al Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum."

"Partaylir, vod. Aliit ori'shya tal'din." Torian said and disappeared as Rulmatt blinked.

"Farewell brother." Rulmatt spoke as his attention shifted to the door of bedroom opening and Mako walked out.

"You okay, I heard you talking." She raised a brow.

"Fine, just… saying goodbye to an old friend." Rulmatt told, giving her a warm smile.

"Okay, well the bedsheet doesn't cover us both sooo… we'll need to share." Mako tapped his chest.

"In other words, you stealing it all." Rulmatt replied gaining a playful punch.

"Shut up." She laughed.

It was something that surprised him, her laughing. Finding himself starting to laugh, he pulled her in for a hug. Letting his arms settle on her back.

"I didn't think I'd ever feel this way." He said softly

"Feel what?" She asked.

"Home."


	20. Interlude: Eidolon Aftermath Part 2

Blinking several times before opening his eyes entirely, Rulmatt's view started to fill. Blinking once more and rubbed his eyes, removing any sleep crusts that had formed, allowing him to adjust his sight.

Lurching from his seat as he realised that the view of the cockpit was filled with the sight of a docking bay. Quickly tapping a button next to the galaxy map, a display flickered to life and showed him his current location.

"Sector: Mytaranor."

"Station: Torn Station."

"Torn Station?" Rulmatt muttered. "How did we land if I was asleep?"

"I landed the ship." A familiar voice said behind him.

Turning his head around he saw Mako standing behind him in the doorway.

"You…" Rulmatt blinked once, still processing the information. "Piloted my ship?"

"Well, our ship considering we stole it together but yeah." Mako said simply.

"Since when do you know how to fly?"

"I watched you do it."

"You watched me…"

"I also have a direct link to the Holonet that has various tutorials but relax I didn't scratch any paint, not that there was any."

"Hey!"

"What?" Mako shrugged.

"You…" Rulmatt trailed off. "I need some breakfast in order to process this." He stood up from his chair and headed towards the ship's galley.

"I can make some tea if you want." Mako offered.

"Thanks, did you eat already?" Rulmatt asked as he entered the galley.

"Nope I just showered."

Looking sideways at her, he realised her hair was still damp and could faintly smell her shampoo.

"What?" She asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Uhm, nothing." Rulmatt quickly answered, moving to the kitchen.

 _Real smooth, Rulmatt. Caught staring at a cute girl…_

Unable to prevent a blush forming on his cheeks, Rulmatt opened and looked inside the freezer to see what they still have for food and also to hide his blush.

 _Cute now? Since when do you apply that to her? The voice in his head asked him._

Closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly, hoping to stop any thoughts that might go places he might not like but to no avail.

 _Well, since I laid eyes on her. Can't deny she looks… nice_

 _So you like her?_

 _What, no!_

 _Why not, because you are a year older?_

 _No, because now she is just so… vulnerable. It would feel like I was taking advantage of her._

 _Fair enough.._

And with that, Rulmatt finally had some peace and quiet in his mind. Focusing back on his current task, going off what food they have in the freezer.

"Pseudograin bread, bread puffs, Nerf Steaks."

Mako could hear him as he looked through the freezer as she filled the kettle and turned it on. Leaning back on the counter and felt her eyes fall upon the broad figure near her. She felt her eyes starting to wander over his fit body, blinking away at the realisation, Mako felt a warmth creeping up her cheeks.

"Do we have any tomatoes in de fridge?" Rulmatt asked her.

Pushing herself up from the counter and opened the fridge, she kneeled and opened the lower drawers that kept most of their vegetables.

"We have one tray of tomatoes." She answered, grabbing one. Mako felt her face grow sour as she felt it's squishiness and quickly checked the rest of the tray for more spoiled tomatoes.

"Make that half a tray." Mako corrected, grabbing the spoiled vegetables, standing up and throwing them in the bin.

"Kriff." Rulmatt cursed under his breath. "How hungry are you?"

"After last evening's events, I'm famished." Mako said.

"Now that you mention it, you are surprisingly chipper. How are you holding up?"

The softness in his voice always surprises her when it came to her wellbeing and in those moments she could catch a glimmer of concern in his eyes but there was a hint of something else, something she couldn't place her finger on.

"Better, I guess letting all of that built up emotion out does help." Mako admitted, letting out a relieved sigh. "Thanks for asking."

"That's good to hear and you're welcome." Rulmatt smiled "What do you think of sandwiches for breakfast?"

"Sure, what's on them?"

"Jerba cheese, Revwien lettuce and tomatoes."

"Sounds good to me."

"With scrambled Grato eggs on the side."

"Since when do you know how to make scrambled eggs?"

"Was impressed by yours and started to practice with the help of books and long hyperspace jumps."

"Thanks, I do try my best." Mako smiled at the compliment. "Wait a second, books?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Rulmatt raised his brow at her.

"I have neither seen a PDA's on this ship nor you reading any." Mako pointed out.

"I have books and I do read." Rulmatt defended himself.

"Where and since when?"

"They are in my quarters."

"Fair enough."

"Why the sudden interest, can't find a recipe on the holonet?" He teased.

"Oh, I can."

"And have you read the books?"

"I have read lots of things on the holonet including holobooks, not so hard when you have a constant direct link to the holonet." Mako stated matter of factly and to much of her surprise Rulmatt let out a chuckle.

"I meant an actual, physical book." He clarified, leaving her slightly stunned.

"Well considering they are hard to get by, no I guess not."

* * *

"These are good sandwiches." Mako complimented, chewing down her last piece of bread.

"Thanks, I do try my best." He gave her a small grin.

"Just curious. How many books do you have?"

"Not many to be fair, four to be precise. Like you said, they are hard to come by."

"What are they about."

"One book is a cook book along with Of Minds, Men, and Machines and two novels called Fernion Squad and the prisoner of Zabanak. I haven't read them all."

"Why not?"

"They are thick books, I've just started with Fernion Squad."

"Hold up, how long have you had these?"

"Not long, I got them after Balmorra."

Mako opened her mouth to say something but a buzz stopped her and the intercom sparked to life as a robotic voice came through.

"D5-Mantis, fuel transfer has been completed. Credits have been transferred, you can depart at your convenience, have a pleasant trip.

"let's clean this up and be on our way." Rulmatt said, referring to their breakfast.

"Agreed, your turn to do the dishes, I'll start up the engines." Mako said, bolting out of the galley before Rulmatt could say anything.

"Kriff, Mako. You really know how to get me to hurry up." Rulmatt muttered as he quickly placed their plates in the dishwasher and exited the galley.

Sitting down in his chair, Rulmatt saw Mako tap all the right buttons and flick the right switches in order to take off. Seeing him smile she grinned at him before speaking.

"You see, I know what I'm doing." She declared triumphantly.

Rulmatt had to chew on his cheeks to keep himself from forming even a hint of a smile appearing on his face as he watched Mako reach for the engine ignition.

Smiling as she flipped the final switch, Mako relaxed into her chair as she waited for the engines to roar to life only to hear a sputtering sound and all the controls and displays to turn off.

"That's not right, I did everything right." Mako protested as she repeated her process.

"Not everything." Rulmatt laughed light-heartedly. Revealing a small rectangle object hanging from his necklace.

"Figured I'd install a safety since we stole this ship from the previous owner so easily."

"An ignition key." Mako slumped in her chair, sighing and rubbing her face.

"You're talented Mako, Really but you have a lot to learn." Rulmatt said as he inserted the key into it's slot and turned it and the sound of the engines roared to life.

"It seems I do." Mako watched as Rulmatt manoeuvred the Mantis out of the docking bay.

"Next stop, Dromuund Kaas." Rulmatt pulled the lever, sending the ship in a fraction of an second into the blue tunnel of hyperspace.

"How long before we get there?" He asked.

"According to the calculations, nine hours on autopilot." She answered. "Plenty of time for you to read."

"I've got more to do than that, so no reading for me." Rulmatt spoke as he tapped a few switches.

"Could I…" Mako began as he got up from is chair, exiting the cockpit.

"Mhh?"

"You think I could borrow one of your novels?" Mako asked carefully, a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"I see no problem in that, sure." Rulmatt shrugged casually.

"In your quarters right?" Mako asked for confirmation.

"Yes, I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Rulmatt told her as he started to walk down the stairs towards the cargo-bay.

"Matt, thanks. It means a lot."

"You're welcome Mako." She could see that smile again before he disappeared downstairs.

 _Matt…_

 _I could get used to calling him that…_


	21. Remembrance

**Guess who is back with a new chapter, my apologies for such slow updates. School has been keeping me busy and the ending of star wars rebels kept me from writing, only reading Sabezra stories to fill that void.**

 **A small heads up for this chapter, from now on this will be partially AU from the canon events of War for Iokath, the biggest change will be revealed in the next chapter. I strongly dislike how the war for Iokath went along with traitor on Umbara hence I will be changing stuff.**

 **Another note is, there is a time jump between this chapter and the previous one. It is roughly a month later and the battle for Iokath happened in that month.**

 **On that note, let's get into this chapter.**

* * *

"I see that our trade deal has really worked out for you, chancellor." Davin said, giving the older man a small smile.

"Although the circumstances could have been better, I must agree with that statement." Shalim Avesta nodded, leaning slightly back into his chair. "The end of the war between Zakuul and the alliance left a lot of scars to heal but with your help we are rebuilding, albeit slowly."

"The rebuilding isn't what concerns me, the acceptance of our help is." Davin noted, being aware of what the alliance composes of. Republic, imperial and zakuulan alike. The latter two being the reason.

"Leave that to me, despite most of the populace not saying it. We'll need resources, speaking off. How is the expedition to Iokath going?"

"Based on my reports, the radiation is completely gone from all of the superweapons there, not to worry. After the battle for Iotkath between us and the empire I've ordered Lana to dump the mechanical old gods in a star along with any other superweapon we uncovered." Davin said.

"That's news the public will be relieved to hear, I have heard news that Empress Acina was killed during the last skirmish." Chancellor Avesta recalled the report.

"I had no choice as she forced my hand." Davin answered plainly.

"I hold no judgement as the battle dealt a heavy blow and gave the republic much needed hope. However, you hadn't answered my question about the resources from Iokath."

"Fair point chancellor, considering the battle did it's damage it might take longer but with the help of Scorpio, Iokaths existing factories and resources I believe the resource crisis is coming to its end. I have taken measures that will ensure that."

"Such as?"

"Using a quarter of the Eternal fleet to establish makeshift shelters, food distribution and hospitals on planets that have suffered the worst along with retrofitting most of the droid complement on the ships from combat to labour."

"Wonderful news to hear. Now, I believe we have an audience to attend."

"Indeed, I was going to do this on Odessen for the alliance itself until you invited me to Coruscant and allowed the memorial to build here." Davin told as he reached for the button that opened the door with a hiss.

"Where would you have the place to put it?" Avesta quipped.

"Fair point chancellor." Davin chuckled lightly before stopping in his tracks.

"What?" The older man asked, frowning as the Jedi turned around.

"I sense a presence." Davin stated in a cryptic tone.

"Should I call security?" The chancellor asked, switching to an alarmed state.

"No need, he's a friend." The veteran Jedi assured. "I'll meet you downstairs."

With a small grunt of disapproval, Chancellor Avesta walked to the elevator and entered it, leaving Davin alone in the hallway. Striding towards the presence, Davin could sense the person tensing up.

"I figured you'd know I was here." A familiar voice spoke as Davin approached the occupied bench.

"It's been a month without any real update of your status and now you show up on Coruscant?" Davin crossed his arms, looking down at the hatted man in brown armour.

"I did send you a message that everything was fine." He grinned.

"That's not much to go on, how did you even know I was here?"

"Because I'm good at my job." The man chuckled.

"Don't get smart with me, Trannis." Davin said, pointing his finger at him.

"You must be really nervous to use my last name." Rulmatt stood up from the bench.

"Half of the citizens dislike the alliance, can you blame me?" Davin said, his tone lowering.

"Not really, no." Rulmatt rested his hand on the Jedi's shoulder briefly.

"Alright, what are you up to. Why are you here?" Davin asked in a more serious tone as they walked to the elevator.

"To make it official that I'm leaving the alliance." The bounty hunter stated.

"No offence but I don't recall you being an official member." The Jedi recalled, stepping inside the elevator and pressing a button, sending the elevator down.

"None taken and fair enough, it still is or was another job for me until it got personal." Rulmatt said, a hint of amusement glimmering in his eyes.

"And now the job is over, you're packing up." Davin finished for him.

"Yeah, I got a family to look after again now." The Mandalorian confirmed, nodding.

"Again?" Davin repeated the word.

"My crew is my family, Davin. It's just complete again." Rulmatt explained

"Minus Skadge." The Jedi master stated.

"Skadge was never part of my crew." Rulmatt corrected in a harsh tone.

"Can't blame you, his SIS file said more than enough." Davin said, recalling the file he'd read.

"We tolerated him for two months along with his actions, but he kept crossing the line." Rulmatt alluded gaining a frown from his companion. "Yes, I am a bounty hunter and Mandalorian, yes, we have a code, yes we exist."

"What happened?" Davin asked cautiously.

"Being bloodthirsty, drunk and a houk makes for a bad mix. In short, he gave a Tarentum, injuring Torian and Mako. Gault and I tried to stop him, but he overpowered us until HK stepped in and saved us." Rulmatt said.

"How?"

"Drove his arm through his chest." Rulmatt answered simply, stepping out of the elevator.

Following suit, Davin walked to the backstage of the stage for the conference where the Chancellor was, already giving the speech and nearing the end of it. Signifying he'd have to give his shortly, looking over his shoulder he could hear Rulmatt before he left to stand in the crowd.

"I'll talk to you afterwards."

Hearing that the chancellor called his name, Davin walked onto the stage overlooking the crowd that it had gathered, ranging from civilians to Alliance and republic personnel, even Mandalorians where in attendance in their own corner to prevent any old wounds to open again. In the back of the group of Mandalorians he could see Rulmatt standing next to Mako and their son sitting on his shoulders.

As he stood behind the small counter he could hear the crowd mummering amongst themselves, no doubt wondering what the covered object in front of them that was going to be revealed.

"May I get everyone's attention please." Davin said, the mummering stopping as all the attention went to him.

"I have no doubt that you all are aware that the war between the Alliance and the Eternal Empire has ended and in turn ending the sanctions on the Republic and the Sith Empire but not at a terrible cost."

"The wars has left scars everywhere, scars I hope to heal. With the help of the Eternal Fleet I hope to end the resource crisis and soon, the planet Iokath in our jurisdiction will soon be able to provide enough resources for every afflicted world."

"But I know some scars will never heal, I've seen that first hand and know it myself all too well. I know many still blame me for the deaths of thousands of loved ones, I can understand that but do understand that I will carry that burden no matter what. I let you down, yes. I failed you, yes. But failure is the best teacher one can have. These wars taught me that everyone around me will pass away eventually and I accepted that fact. It doesn't mean however that we shouldn't live, be happy."

"Everyone dies alone. But if you mean something to someone, if you helped someone, or loved someone, if even a single person remembers you, then maybe you never really die at all. I picked up a Mandalorian saying once: Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la. It means no one is ever really gone, merely marching far away." Davin recited as the curtains covering was pulled away, revealing a long stone wall etched with the names of fallen soldiers, officer and Jedi alike. Among the names, Davin could read the names Rayhem Taol, Torian Cadera and HK-55.

"That is what I ask you, to live your life to its fullest because some of us can't. Because some lives are a battlefield. And they are empty, because everyone else is gone." And with that Davin was met with a thunderous applause. Briefly taking the gratitude in, giving the crowd a small bow before leaving the stage.

Walking down the stairs of the stage leading backstage, he could hear a soft clapping sound behind him. Looking to the origin of the sound he could see Rulmatt approaching, behind him he could see Mako and Connor, watching from a distance.

"Your speech was quite impressive, especially the Mando'a saying."

"Thanks, I take it you're leaving any minute?" Davin said.

"I am, wanted to properly say goodbye first." The Mandalorian nodded.

"I take it I won't hear from you after this." The Jedi deduced.

"Probably not for some time, I'm going to lay low for a while." Rulmatt looked back to Mako and Connor. "But if you need me, I'll be there."

"Thanks, I be sure to remember that." Davin gave a small smile.

"Before we part ways, I have something for you." Rulmatt said, kneeling to a small crate and opened it.

"What's this?" Davin asked as Rulmatt reveal the T-visor shaped helmet inside

"A Mandalorian helmet made from Beskar" He answered as he handed Davin the helmet.

"You made this for me?" Davin looked in awe at his helmet, it sported a white and black with blue detailing. Above the T-visor he could point our a pair of Jaig Eyes and on the side a symbol combining the crest of the Jedi and a Mythosaur.

"Mand'alor had is made for you for your help." Rulmatt explained.

"I'll be sure to thank her." Davin promised.

"I ought to be going now." The Mandalorian stated, holding out his hand.

"Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la." Davin shook his hand, the saying surprising Rulmatt.

"Thanks." Was all Rulmatt could put together.

"And may the force be with you." Davin added.

Rulmatt gave a small bow of appreciation before turning around and walking to his family. Davin watched as he scooped up Connor in his arms and rested his arm on Mako's waist, whom did the same.

Smiling lightly at the married couple walking to the spaceport, Davin thought back on the memories of their times working together, their initial meeting on Rishi, of being rescued by him on Zakuul, helping to pick a blaster from his arsenal, something that came in handy with their last mission on Myrkr to collect several Olbio trees and in turn the native Ysalamiri.

As much as Davin disliked the idea, it was crucial to the special prison section for force users, especially now with their latest prisoner. She had to frozen in carbonite before their mission. Now, she and others could still have a sense of freedom.

All thanks to the Olbio tree's they had planted in the cellblock's corners and the controlled growth of the branches that went through each cell allowed the Ysalamari to create a force neutral bubble in every cell, effectively preventing force sensitive prisoners and intruders using the force.

Thinking off their latest prison, Davin remembered the recent report on her. It wasn't good and needed his attention before it could get worse. Looking back one more time he could see the figures of Rulmatt and Mako fading out in the distance.

"Time to go home..."

* * *

 **Alright, that was today's chapter. Before I get angry messages regarding Myrkr, I want to explain how I took that part of Legends and wove it into my story.**

 **First off, the knowledge of Myrkr's existence is know by the Jedi order since a long time, they no doubt catalogued it in their archives, named one of their lightsaber forms after it and for all intents and purposes avoided the planet due to It's native Ysalamiri.**

 **Now I can hear you saying, what about Talon Karrde in Heir to the Empire being the first to be able to remove the Ysalamiri from their branches. That is quite simple actually, Talon Karrde was the first to learn that technique during Imperial Civil War if not the only one.**

 **At first I intended to just the same but in order to keep the continuity preserved I came up with a solution, taking the entire tree and transport it with them to Odessen. In this way it serves two purposes, as mentioned before the preservation of the continuity and showcasing an older technique that is less effective than the nutrient frame that we see in Heir to the Empire.**

 **If you might be wondering what the helmet and the Jedi/Mandalorian symbol might look like, you will have to remove the spaces between the slashes and dots and replace dot with an actual dot.**

 **i . pinimg dot com / originals / 03 / 33 / 13 / 033313e38afe872abfec570aab05e265 . jpg**

 **i . pinimg dot com / originals / ef / 93 / 85/ef9385d84315679160a003605818b5ed . jpg**

 **Now that's explained, may the force be with you,**


	22. Fall from grace part 1

**RRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH…**

 **I'm back, I'm back. For now, at least. It has been a looong time since my last chapter, lots of stuff happened in between. School, for one took number one priority at the time but now I have taken some time of my vacation to continue this chapter. It was long in the making and had numerous drafts.**

 **Speaking of the chapter, before you yell at me the grand reveal will be soon. Or more like in the next chapter, whenever that comes. However, the rough draft of that chapter is done, I have a good picture of what will happen along with future chapters.**

 **Now, onto the issue at hand. SWTOR has been, well shite for me. The updates are just horrible, Corpero was just the icing on the cake. My god, it was a mess. Hell, is a mess. Nathema was decent though, I'll admit. I am just really worried how they are going to handle 6.0 and the 'fallout' of the alliance losing the eternal fleet, that was apparently only at Odessen. I tried to make it as realistic as possible in my story by having a significant portion being scuttled for housing and hospitals.**

 **Moving back to 6.0, I hope they do it justice and will resolve Odessen, Zakuul and Iokath in a good way and give a reason why we don't see it or being mentioned in the PT/OT. I have my own ideas, but I'll keep that a secret.**

 **I don't know how long this story will be but as soon as 6.0 is done I think I will try to wrap this story up or at least put it on ice as I have a new project I want to work on. This chapter will give it's first tease of what it might contain.**

* * *

The following weeks after the war for Iokath weeks reports have been piling up for Lana, most of which were about the disarrayed Sith Empire after their defeat, moff's hosting confreres with another, ministers of various positions debating, high ranking generals and admirals planning an entrenchment of their borders and Sith once again squabbling amongst each other, rather the ones that are left.

Sipping her cup of a mixture of tea and bourbon as she read the latest report which was the most disconcerting of all, the news was that a new emperor and quickly displayed all over the imperial holo-net.

Their new emperor was none other than Darth Vowron, former member of the dark council. Apparently most of empire accepted him with ease due to his exploits. Yet another report indicated that a group loyal to Acina denounced him and stated that their empress was alive and captured by the alliance.

The scale of the loyalists is currently unknown and remains in the shadows, it is most likely that it comprises of forces stationed on Iokath but only a few spokesmen have been confirmed to be in their ranks.

Lana could feel her shoulders sag as she turned off the data-pad, placing it on the desk in front of her. Leaning back into her chair and letting out an exhausted sigh, Lana looked at the chrono built in the desk terminal.

 _19:03, best give this report to Davin._

She could easily start up her desk terminal to send it to him, but it was as good as any other reason to see him. They had little time together lately, with all that had happened she couldn't blame either of them. She had her reports whilst he felt a disturbance in the force and as a Jedi, he was being cryptic about it.

She knows him long enough that he would spend a long time meditating on the force whenever he felt such a thing, normally she would continue her own regiment of activities, ranging from her own meditation to lightsaber practice.

Lana felt herself wince on that subject, unconsciously glancing at the hilt on her belt. She still wasn't used to wielding Davin's saber, using her own for her entire life created a familiarity not just the Kyber crystal but the hilt as well, knowing its own weight and length allowed her to use the lightsaber to its fullest extent.

Compared to Davin whom wielded a total of four sabers in this life, two of which were destroyed left Lana early on with the opinion that he wasn't respecting the blade and crystal, that changed when she saw his prowess on Manaan and Rishi.

As if the words sparked a lightbulb, Lana remembered that she still had to finish editing Rulmatt's dossier after his departure. Pulling up his dossier, Lana glanced over the information displayed on the terminal.

* * *

 _Alliance personnel Dossier No. 22_

 _Created by: Beniko, Lana_

 _Name: Rulmatt Holter Trannis_

 _Aliases: The Nomad_

 _Race: Human (Cyborg)_

 _Height: 1.84 Meters_

 _Occupation: Bounty Hunter in service to the Eternal Alliance_

 _Accomplices: Mako Trannis, Blizz, Gault, Torian Cadera and HK-51_

 _Family: Tyr Trannis, Father. Shawna Trannis, Mother. Mako Trannis, Wife._

 _Born on the planet Commenor, Rulmatt Holter Trannis worked his way up as a bounty hunter from age of thirteen after the murder of his parents, utilising his wits he managed to gain a reputation amongst his planet and two years later became famous due to his capture of a highly wanted criminal. Despite the capture he was shunned due to his more extreme measures, forcing him to leave. Intelligence indicate that in the span of three years he several high value targets and participated in several gunslinger duels, gaining a fierce reputation. Records indicate involvement in several scandals and drunken altercations. (See criminal record for details)_

 _This, however gained the attention from a contender of the great hunt, contacted by Braden and his crew, Rulmatt joined the great hunt but was met with harsh opposition over the years. In which he adopted the alias: The Nomad._

 _Eventually winning the great hunt and being inducted into the Mandalorians. Rulmatt gained a reputation famous even amongst the Mandalorians and bounty hunters. Things escalated after being framed by the Jedi and being placed on the top of the most wanted list after his victory on the aurora._

 _Reports indicated he was coerced by Darth Tormen to clean his name, assisting the Sith Lord in capturing high value targets for the conquest of Corellia. Afterwards, he reportedly assaulted the flagship of the chancellor at the time but managed to strike a deal. Killing Darth Tormen and crippling his ship gave Rulmatt the clean slate to regain his reputation._

 _Afterwards, he spent a year hunting criminals and smugglers, one in particular was under the name of Voidhound. Whom he developed a fierce rivalry with after the Voidhound attacked both Republic and Empire convoys leading to a bounty placed on her._

 _This lead to Trannis hunting and chasing her around the galaxy and brought down a large portion of the criminal empire. Although records are vague, they seem to indicate that Trannis managed to take her down and sent her surviving former crewmate running but gave no chase as he was contacted by Darth Marr shortly afterwards._

 _Contracted to assist both Cipher nine, the empire's wrath and Darth Nox in a supporting role in the Makeb campaign, working with Cipher nine to sabotage defences and prevent communications. Ended his contract when discovering the Sith's intent on destroying the planet for mining._

 _After Makeb, Trannis was to his bounty hunting ways, spending some time on the planet Mandalore. There he continued to work as a bounty hunter and began to refuse any job offerings that involved the Sith. During the Revanite Conspiracy, I contacted him to investigate Manaan and unknowingly made him cross paths with Davin Hawkes. After Manaan I contacted him to give me passage to the outer-rim for hiding._

 _And on Rishi, Trannis helped Davin with uncovering the conspiracy and participated in the battle of Rishi but stayed there after the battle, helping the locals rebuild there. He spent a few months on Rishi before returning to his bounty hunting ways._

 _Eventually Trannis got captured during the invasion of the Eternal Empire and was imprisoned until broken out by his accomplice HK-51, shortly returning to bounty hunting afterwards._

 _Not long after I once again contracted him with the assist of breaking Davin out of imprisonment on Zakuul and helped the alliance in various missions until his departure._

* * *

It was a quick edit, simply removing the part of being in service to the Eternal Alliance and adding the fact he was leaving. They could still call him in if needed, say if one of their high value prisoners got loose but other than that he is once again an independent bounty hunter.

Tapping the save button, Lana grabbed her data-pad and rose from her chair. Walking through the rocky hallways of the base, Lana could feel his force signature emanating frustration. Not that she could blame him considering the events that had happened in such short time.

The war for Iokath albeit short, took a toll on Davin. Being forced into a position that made him choose between two warring factions. She knew that turning on Acina was hard considering her support in the last war, her defeat showed the galaxy that not only he still loyal to the republic but willing to betray those who helped him.

It gave him a tainted image and using part of the eternal fleet as shelters and hospitals wasn't removing it, neither where the resources from Iokath. His latest speech on Coruscant did help somewhat in recovering his reputation but it was a long way off from his reputation as the famous Hero of Tython. An icon to look up to for the average citizen, for them it's easy to forget he too is just a man but unlike them, he has the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders.

Approaching the force enclave, Lana saw the training Jedi and Sith as she passed by. It wasn't hard to notice how few there where left, both Zakuuls invasion years prior and subsequent fighting afterwards took a heavy toll on both orders. Here they were down to just a handful of Jedi and Sith, varying in rank but most were just padawans or acolytes.

 _So few of us left._

It was a hard reality she had to accept, remembering Davin's words did comfort her slightly.

 _Just because there are few Jedi and Sith left doesn't mean force sensitive children stop being born but with so few experienced teachers left, their ability to use it will fade to an extent. They will have instincts based upon their upbringing or faster reflexes but lifting star ships or jumping up 20 meters will be impossible._

Spotting Davin near the puddle of water, she strode past the training Jedi and Sith. Gaining a few glances, granted most of the alliance knew they where close or even had feelings but only the inner circle was aware how intimate their relationship really was and thankfully kept it between themselves.

Upon closer look she could see dark patches under his eyes, letting out a small gasp and knelt next to him. Unsure how to start a conversation as she watched him deeply meditate, opening her mouth to start but closed it, instead watching him. Feeling the strong aura around him.

 _"Davin."_

She watched as his shoulders slumped and his eyes opened groggily. Taking a deep sigh as he looked at her, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Lana." He said, clearing his throat. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." She brushed a loose strand behind her ear.

"I take it you have a report for me?" He asked matter of factly.

"I do, about the happenings in the Sith Empire." Lana nodded, handing him the data-pad.

"You know, you could have easily sent me this." Davin nodded towards his own data-pad.

"It is a good excuse to see you." Lana smiled in what seemed a long time.

"As if you need an excuse to see me." Davin retorted, chuckling lightly.

"You look tired, Davin." Lana stated.

"I feel tired, after all that has happened." Davin relented, sighing.

"I know, and I am here." Grabbing his hand, giving it a small squeeze. As much as she wanted to cradle him, hug him they agreed on no public displays of affection.

"I'm sorry we can't spend much time together, Lana." Davin apologised, clearly bothered of their agreement.

"I'm sure you can make up for it tonight." She teased him, her voice barely a whisper.

"You know I can't, I have prisoners to interrogate." Davin said.

"I am pretty sure you could have Theron, Senya or Koth do that." Lana pointed out.

"Lana." Davin began.

"Don't Lana me" She scolded him, crossing her arms.

"You know this is important, now more than ever after reading your report." Davin reminded her.

"More important than our relationship?" Lana frowned at him.

"If the information he has can save it, then yes." He said, his voice shifted from tired to alert and sharp.

"Are we in danger?" She questioned.

"Maybe but this can protect the alliance, you, _us_." Davin emphasised the last word, almost a whisper.

"Go." Lana spoke softly, realising the severity of their situation.

Silently thanking her, Davin departed knowing very well that this wasn't the last time they would argue about their relationship. As much as he wanted time with her, the threats to him and her would not sit idly by while they would toss between the sheets.

Walking down the large corridor of the base, Davin strode past personnel working and minding their own business. He watched as maintenance crews worked on the piping on the walls, scaffolds and floodlights scattered around, it was the second maintenance period of the year. Each year the time needed would decrease and this time it was predicted to be half the original time.

Davin smiled briefly at the memory of the foreman thanking him for the new equipment and uniforms.

It was in contrast to Koth who came to him with complaints of his crew, claiming they refused to wear the new uniforms and after a long debate Davin allowed his crew to keep their original outfits but on the promise, they would wear it in official meetings or press conferees.

Walking onto the small scaffold that housed the war room, spotting the figure of Senya analysing a hologram of the base projected from the center console.

Upon noticing him, Senya quickly minimised the hologram. Turning towards him.

"Commander." She greeted formally.

"Senya." Davin greeted back. "How are things proceeding?"

"Worse than I thought, our long-range sensors are still being worked on after the solar flare. Repairs are slower than we'd thought." Senya informed.

"How long until they are repaired?" Davin asked, taking his place next to her.

"2 days, max. Until then, we're vulnerable."

 _Vulnerable_

The word itself made him anxious, the idea that they would have no idea if someone made an incursion, especially now. Sensing his worrying, Senya spoke up.

"I have doubled patrols, Koth may not like it but he'll understand."

"Our ships lack the tech to detect stealth ships, we're still in the open."

"Stealth ships, you suspect an attack?"

"Reports indicate that there are loyalists of our prisoners whom believe they are not dead."

"I'll keep an eye out for trouble."

"I sense dark forces moving in the shadows, it's only a matter of time before they try." Davin stated and before she could muster a response, he left Senya at the console and headed to the elevator. A grim expression crossed his face as it descended to the detention block.

* * *

Rising from his small bed, his eyes scanned the small room. Rays of sunlight danced across the metal floor, looking up he could see the sun behind the shielded glass that gave him a small glimpse of the outside world.

Standing up, he walked to the small sink and let it fill up. Using his hands to form a bowl he splashed his face. Looking at the mirror he could see his face, dark circles under his eyes and a prominent stubble.

He attention shifted to the door of his cell as it's ray-shield deactivated, and the door opened with a swoosh. In the opening he could see the figure casting a long shadow, looking up into his eyes he could see the contempt, the fire burning in his eyes.

A sense of fear gripped him, small beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck. He knew that he would be interrogated but the look in the mans eyes told him this was different. His mind immediately thought of torture.

"No, a Jedi won't torture."

The small voice in his head reassured him but to no avail.

"I see you are making yourself at him, _captain_ Quinn." He stated, his eyes scanned across the room before falling upon him again.

"I try to make the most of my situation, master Jedi." Quinn replied coolly.

"I have some questions for you, major." He said, slowly walking down the stairs. Silently ordering Quinn to sit down across the table.

"This is a surprise." Quinn sat down, laying his arms on the table.

"There is a rumour that the empire's wrath is staging a rescue. I know she's working under _her_ orders, what do you have to say for yourself, Quinn?" Davin questioned.

"I you ever worked with her as I have, you would know she isn't a good follower of orders." Quinn gave him a small smirk. This seemed to anger the Jedi in front of him as his expression darkened.

"Oh, I know. You won't have to tell me anything." He said, his hand making a small waving gesture towards the camera in the corner.

Quinn watched as the red light switched off, signifying it stopped working.

"I don't?" He questioned, trying to keep his voice steady as Davin rose from his chair.

"No, because. You will give me…" Davin said, extending his arm. "Everything."

Within an instant Quinn could feel an invisible force wrapping his body, keeping him still and unable to move. He could feel a force starting to press against his skull before the feeling reversed and felt like his mind was being ripped out. Gritting his teeth, Quinn groaned as he could feel the Jedi mind starting to enter his.

"Where is she?" Davin growled.

Quinn, refusing to speak clamped his eyes shut. The feeling of his mind being ripped apart as he was shoved telekinetically back before being pulled forward to Davin again. He could hear the Jedi speak of a bond between them as the pain began to increase, the thudding and pounding of his head louder and louder until he was convinced that he could hear his mind snap, screaming in agony as in that instant he could feel the Jedi breaking through.

Davin watched as his vision changed, the interior of the cell was blurry as if he was underwater. Before him, Quinn was nowhere to be found. Turning around and exiting the cell, he saw the figure of Quinn standing in the middle of the detention area whom quickly sprinted away at the sight of him.

"You think this will protect you, it won't." Davin spoke.

"I won't tell you anything." The eerie voice of Quinn whispered.

Giving chase after Quinn he saw him disappear in the door with a ball of light, following his image and passing through the door, he discovered that the environment changed, Quinn's memories led him to the battlefields of Balmorra. Between him and Quinn where soldiers whom began to open fire upon the Jedi.

Whipping out his lightsaber, Davin effortlessly deflected the bolts back to their respective owners, only to have more soldiers form up between him and the answers he wanted. Charging forward, Davin dispatched the imperials with ease, spotting the figure of Quinn making a run for it towards a bunker, Davin quickly followed him.

He once again saw the figure dissipate in a ball of light as entered the bunker, once again the sight before him changed. Now he found himself in a bunker of imperial design, before him he saw the blurry figures of Quinn and a female. Upon closer look he realised it was the very first time he and the empire's wrath met, of whom she was before gaining the title.

As he walked closer the two figures spotted the approaching Jedi and drew their weapons. Igniting his own lightsaber, Davin saw as Quinn opened fire while the wrath charged at him. Her crimson red lightsaber clashing with his green one. Stepping backwards, he parried her attacks. It was clear to him that this image of her hadn't gained her full potential yet and with a few carefully aimed slashes and stabs he felled the female warrior. Her figure turning to dust as his saber connected with her, focusing back to Quinn he saw the imperial officer making a run for it.

Finding himself giving chase, Davin followed him into a new room and in turn another new environment. The sight before him was Iokath, the war for it unfolding before him as it did weeks ago.

Rushing through the hallway, Davin followed Quinn again. Certain this was the last time, he felt his confidence rise as he cut through the projections of caretaker droids. Entering the adjacent room, he saw Quinn, on his feet at the hands of alliance soldiers. The latter disappearing into dust as he approached he kneeling major.

"You will tell me… everything." Davin raised his hand out towards the imperial.

Sending another throbbing surge, Quinn groaned in agony as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I don't know where she is."

"You have a bond with her, it will give me the answers."

Pushing further Davin own mind began to flash with familiar and unfamiliar sights of the past until he pushed on and the room was again empty, if only for a moment before it began to take shape.

* * *

Jeanna walked past the buzzing imperials with a steady march. Their intelligence had given them good news, Quinn was alive. The news alone warmed her heart as she walked across the hangar, looking at the two shuttle they managed to get along with her personal ship. It wasn't much but they still had the element of surprise.

It was a few minutes before they began their rescue operation on Odessen. The alliance defence grid was still undergoing maintenance and thus allowing them to slip by undetected. It was a simple plan, get in. Cause a distraction and get out with their prisoners.

The more she thought of their plan, the more she thought of Quinn and in turn for Zaira to be with her father again. Behind her she could hear a small pair of footsteps running after her, sighing briefly as she turned around to see her running towards her. Her arms reached out to her leg as she clutched them tightly.

"I don't want you to go." She said, her voice muffled.

"I know but when I come back daddy will be here too."

"I miss him."

"Me too, sweetie. Until I come back, Pierce will watch over you."

"Don't worry my lord, the kid's safe with me."

If Zaira wasn't present, she would have threatened him but instead sent him a glare.

Prying herself loose from Zaira's small arms she stood up, watching as Pierce took her hand and guided her away. Taking in a shuddering breath, Jeanna turned back to the fury and headed towards it. Looking over her shoulder once more to see the two disappear into the crowd.

As she got closer Jeanna started to feel anxious, which itself was unusual. It happened rarely and only when something bad was going to happen and before she could wonder why she felt a sudden pressure throbbing in her head. The sheer intensity was overwhelming, forcing her to lean against a stack of crates. Collecting herself, she focused on the pain. Hoping that it would fuel her, give her strength but this was not her pain she realised. It was the pain of Malavai, projected thousands of lightyears away.

The throbbing and pressure only increased until she felt lightheaded. Gripping he plasteel crate, Jeanna quickly sought out a private area in the hanger. Striding past a group of commandos' she found a small corner in the hangar. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure she was alone, Jeanna almost felt her legs give out from the pain Malavai was enduring. She knew he was strong, but this was something else, torture wasn't something a Jedi would use.

"What are they doing to you, Malavai?" She whispered quietly to herself.

Before she could come up with an answer herself she hears what seemed footsteps, spinning around with a speed that could through a normal person off his feet. Jeanna looked around to find no one there. Convinced she wasn't alone she unclipped her saber. Slowly making her way towards a nearby stack of crates, gripping her hilt tightly as she rushed around the corner.

Nothing, there was nothing. Perhaps the torture of her beloved caused her to be hyperaware, taking a deep breath as she calmed herself. Jeanna turned around, only to be met with a figure she didn't expect at all. Igniting her lightsaber and leaping a few steps back, Jeanna watched in shock as man, clad in Jedi armour stood in front of her, his back facing her, but she had no doubt whom it was.

"How in the living force are you here?" She hissed, eager to strike the man down.

Turing around to face her, she was met with an equally disdainful look.

"It was quite the effort to be here, Jeanna." He spoke, no hint of any emotion in his voice.

"I'm sure it was when I strike you down, Davin." Jeanna growled.

"Oh please, we both know I'm not actually here." He stated casually. "In fact, I am still on Odessen."

"How are you here, answer me." She demanded, pointing her crimson saber at his chest.

"You beloved captain Quinn and you have a strong bond." Davin told her.

"You're using our bond to enter my own mind, you wretched animal!" She yelled at him. "I was right about you years ago."

"You're no stranger to these acts, you have done far worse things. So, don't act innocent. I am doing this to protect my people."

"And I am going to rescue mine."

"I doubt that."

"Ohh, I am and when I do I am going to enjoy making your blonde bed mistress a wall decoration."

"She has become more powerful than you can ever be."

"Well see soon enough won't we."

"We shall see." He agreed, starting to fade away. "We shall see…"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Hope that you have some idea what my secret project is. If you did, be sure to leave a review of what you thought was cool or what you might want to see and what I can improve upon. Shout out to Blindluck92, Magneto11 and .165 for leaving their kind reviews.**


End file.
